Stay where I can see you
by KathAdrian
Summary: Gregory was looking for a friend. Instead, he found Mycroft, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Mystrade and a tiny bit of Johnlock if you squint really hard. Prequel to 'The One I Need' Hogwarts AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with a new story, yay!**

**Well not exactly a new story. This is a prequel to 'The one I need' (so obviously you don't have to read it to understand this one^^)**

**'The one I need' mostly focused on Sherlock and John, this one is focused on Mycroft and Gregory :D**

**I have kept certain plot lines from the books for this one, but you'll see ;) The story starts during Greg's second year (and don't forget that Mycroft is a year older)**

**Basically, John is in Gryffindor, Sherlock in Ravenclaw, Mycroft in Slytherin and Greg in Hufflepuff. I know that Greg, John and Sherlock could belong to different houses but I kind of like it this way ^^**

**And... I think that's all you need to know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>2nd year<strong>

Waving his parents goodbye, Gregory boarded the train and dragged his case along the corridor in search of an empty compartment. This was his second year at Hogwarts and the boy could honestly say that he was glad to be back. He loved his parents, obviously, but he had missed the magical world so much, he had missed his friends (rare as they were), he had missed the Quidditch games, the meals in the Great Hall. Hell, he had even missed his homework.

He enjoyed summer break as any kid would, but the muggle world didn't appeal to him anymore. To be honest, it'd never had. Non-magical folks were fine, he even had a few friends back home, but after having found Hogwarts, going back seemed almost impossible. He had found a place he never thought he would, somewhere he actually felt at home.

With a strong smile on his face, Gregory opened the door to the last compartment, excepting to find it empty. To his great surprise, there already were two boys sitting facing each other, and apparently in the middle of an argument.

"I told you not to bring your chemistry set this year! You almost got us expelled last year!"

"I still don't get it, I put the fire out fairly easily."

"You burned half of the bathroom down!"

"No one uses it anyway."

Gregory cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two kids. The taller one had a pale face, long dark and curly hair with piercing blue eyes. The other boy seemed much warmer (he actually smiled, which helped), he had short blond hair and a healthy tan. His eyes were a deep brownish color and looked more welcoming than any words ever could.

"Hi… er, sorry to interrupt. Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full."

"I do, very much."

"Not at all, come in."

The two boys had answered simultaneously, startling Greg. The blond boy turned to glare at his friend who glared right back. But somehow, Greg felt that if the taller kid really was annoyed, the blonde's irritation was mixed up with a sort of… fondness. He shook the thought off and ran a hand through his hair, waiting for some kind of invitation to sit.

The blond kid turned to him. "Please, sit down. Sherlock is just a bit grumpy because his mother managed to take half of his stuff out of his suitcase without him noticing it." He chuckled a bit at the other's kid groan. "I'm John by the way, John Watson. And this is Sherlock Holmes."

Greg finally managed a smile and sat next to John, making a special effort to stay as far away from Sherlock as possible. He shook the blond boy's hand and tried to relax. "Gregory Lestrade. Nice to meet you both."

Sherlock grumbled something under his breath and John kicked him. "Don't mind him. So, are you a second year too?"

"Yeah, I'm in Hufflepuff." Greg let out a relieved sigh, feeling better with the knowledge that they were all in the same year.

"Oh. Well, I'm a Gryffindor, and Sherlock here is a Ravenclaw."

Sherlock puffed his chest a bit and Gregory grinned. He could almost read the 'genius' sign on the boy's forehead. John seemed to notice but fortunately for them both, Sherlock was oblivious. Clearing his throat, Gregory changed the subject.

"So, do you play Quidditch?"

"Oh for the love of God…" The Ravenclaw groaned, earning a chuckle from John.

"Sherlock hates it, but I play a bit at home. I really love it, I'd like to be on the Gryffindor's team but I don't think I'm good enough."

"Oh, we could practice together then!" Gregory nearly jumped out of his seat at the prospect. "My parents are both muggles, so I can't play during the summer, and of course, I couldn't try out for the team last year, but I'd love to play more!"

Gregory saw Sherlock roll his eyes and wondered if it was about the Quidditch or his muggle origins. Possibly both. But John seemed like a nice bloke, so Gregory let it slide. Sherlock seemed to complain a lot anyway, so it probably wasn't anything personal.

"Oh My God, that would be great! In this case, we both try out for our respective teams this year, and every year till we're in." John gave him a warm smile.

"Deal."

They both engaged in a long conversation about Quidditch then, their favorite teams, players, the broom of their dreams and so on. Gregory was so absorbed in their talk he nearly jumped up when he finally noticed the time.

"Oh shit. I better go and get dressed, we're nearly there."

John checked his own watch and cursed. "You're right. Well, it was nice to meet you, I'll get in touch when I can get the field to practice."

"Yeah. It was nice to meet you too. Both." He added, turning towards Sherlock. "Sorry I didn't leave you much time to talk to John."

He noticed the Ravenclaw's smirk and got out of the compartment. Sherlock shrugged off John's questioning look and decided that maybe Gregory Lestrade wasn't so bad. After all, he'd had the good sense to notice that John was his.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after school had started; Gregory was coming back from his jogging around the lake, tired but feeling good about his physical form. He knew most kids would find it stupid of him to run around in circles to get in better shape, but Gregory liked it. He wasn't strong enough to be the Hufflepuff's goalkeeper yet, but he hoped, in time, he would be.<p>

That was why he trained without John two days a week. John was already in better form than he was and Gregory had no doubt that the Gryffindor would make the team this year, but he didn't like his own chances so much. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he turned past the greenhouses and was quickly approaching the castle doors when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

It sounded like a fight, a few feet to his left. Actually, it sounded more like a beating than anything else. Gregory's stomach turned into knots and he swallowed hard, making his way towards where the noises came. He risked a glance and instantly froze at the sight.

Two kids (probably third years) were beating the crap out of a much younger kid. Or at least, he appeared to be much younger when Gregory saw how fragile he looked. The Slytherin boy (the youngest, he thought) simply stared at the other two as one of them punched him square in the jaw.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The words were out of Greg's mouths before he even had time to consider them.

The two Gryffindor kids turned to look at him but the other boy stayed perfectly still, apparently uninterested in what was going on. Gregory swallowed hard, trying not to show his own fear and pulled out his wand, getting comfort from the simple gesture.

He raised an eyebrow in what he hoped to be a challenging look (it probably looked more funny than scary). However, the two boys apparently didn't want an audience; they turned to each other and shrugged.

"Almost done here." One of them sneered before kicking the Slytherin boy in the stomach. He fell over but never looked up, taking deep breaths.

The two idiots then turned their backs on Gregory and headed for the castle, chuckling. Gregory clenched his fist but decided it was wiser to let it go… for now. As soon as they were out of earshot, he ran to the other boy.

"Are you all right?" He put a hand on the boy's arm but the Slytherin jerked away, frowning at him.

"Don't touch me."

Gregory put his hands in the air, feeling like a criminal getting arrested and trying to prove he was unarmed. "All right, I won't touch you. But are you okay?"

"Fine." The kid's voice was so measured it was difficult to believe he'd just been given what must have been the beating of his life.

He got up to his feet, his legs shaking a little but with quite an impressive air of authority for a kid in his state. Gregory's hand immediately snapped up, trying to keep him still but he stopped in mid-motion, remembering the kid's reluctance to being touched.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you to the Infirmary?"

The Slytherin frowned at him as if the idea seemed completely ridiculous to him. "Of course not, why would I need to go to the Infirmary?"

Gregory's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure if this boy was just proud or plain stupid, but he wasn't about to let him walk away so easily.

"Can I try something? I promise it won't hurt." Gregory gave him his softest smile and waited for what felt like forever under the other cold gaze.

"All right." He finally answered.

Gregory poked him in the stomach and the kid visibly winced. "Ouch. You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"Yeah, I lied. See? That is exactly why you need to go to the Infirmary."

The Slytherin boy glared and Gregory grinned in response.

"Come on, I won't let you go back to your common room in this state. You might have a broken rib."

The kid sighed. "It does seem to be the most logical course of action."

At that remark, Greg's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The most… what was the kid on about? He'd just been beaten up… incredible. Maybe he really was an idiot, although, something in his eyes told Gregory this was impossible. Somehow, they reminded him of someone but he simply couldn't remember who. He shrugged it off and moved to take the other's arm in his but once again, the kid jerked away, frowning at him.

Gregory sighed. "Look, I won't hurt you. I really promise this time." He smiled despite himself. "But unless you want a broken ankle to go with your ribs, I suggest you lean on me until we get you to the Hospital Wing. All right?"

The kid stared at him for the longest time, his face completely unreadable, and for the first time, Gregory felt that maybe the boy wasn't as young as he'd thought. There was something very grown up about the way he stood, and his eyes spoke of past experiences, not all pleasant ones.

After what felt like an hour, he finally let out a sigh and straightened his clothes, at least tried to, and put his hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg circled his arm around the Slytherin's waist and supported most of his weight as they limped back towards the castle. They walked in silence for at least five minutes, until Gregory couldn't take it anymore. There was one question he'd been dying to ask.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

The kid turned to him with a look of surprise on his face. He shook his head and started walking again, staring ahead. "I couldn't beat them, there was no point."

"That's bullshit." Gregory frowned and missed the utter shock displayed on the other's face. "Even if you can't win, defending yourself is a human reflex; you can't just lie back and take it without a reason."

The other kid kept silent and walked on until they were at the Infirmary's doors. "You can let me go now, I'll be fine."

Gregory actually chuckled at that. "Don't be stupid, it's only a few feet away. I don't care if you're embarrassed; I'm not letting you go."

He practically had to drag the Slytherin boy to a bed, but he made it. When the kid was finally lying down, he called for Poppy and the woman barged in the room, making a fuss.

"For the love of Merlin, what happened now? Did someone hit him?" She turned towards Greg, knowing the other kid wouldn't be honest with her.

Gregory opened his mouth to tell the truth but then noticed something in the kid's eyes. A flash of hurt, and somewhere deeper, shame. The Hufflepuff cleared his throat and focused on the nurse once again.

"Er… no. Actually, we were on the Quidditch pitch, he was helping me practice and I shot a Bludger at him. It was an accident, I swear! So we stopped and I brought him here."

Gregory could tell Mrs. Pomfrey wasn't buying any of it, but he was entirely focused on the Slytherin boy now. He was looking at him with the most unguarded expression he had ever seen the other kid wear, and this time Gregory could read him perfectly: he was grateful. Greg smiled despite himself and heard Poppy groaning in the background. She set off to get what she needed and Gregory saw the boy's mask fall down for a moment.

"It's because of my brother." He whispered, looking away. "He fights… all the time. I don't want him to think it's okay."

Even if he wasn't sure he understood, Gregory nodded. After all, it wasn't any of his business. He saw Poppy come back and grinned at the Slytherin boy.

"I'm Gregory, Gregory Lestrade. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Gregory."

The Hufflepuff barely had time to smile before Mrs Pomfrey was shooing him out of the Hospital Wing. Gregory went back to his own common room, noticing with a slight frown that the other kid hadn't told him his name.

* * *

><p><strong>There, that's all for now. I have finished this story (all 12 chapters, yay!) and will probably upload one new chapter each day :)<strong>

**If you could take the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :)**

**And... see you tomorrow I guess :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on alert :) I really hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story ;)**

**And... I don't think I have any commentary to make about this chapter in particular so... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>On his way to class the next morning, Gregory noticed the kid from yesterday evening walking towards the Great Hall. Apart from a tiny cut on his cheek the boy seemed fine. He could walk perfectly well and he now had the countenance of someone who knew exactly what he wanted and how to obtain it. The confidence of his step astonished Gregory, especially when he remembered how vulnerable he had looked just a few hours ago.<p>

But now all traces of fear or shame were gone from his face. His lips were quirked into a slight sneer, his eyes cold and focused, his steps assured and efficient. And in that moment Gregory felt sure that the boy wasn't as young as he'd assumed the previous night. He saw a group of fourth year get out of the way when the Slytherin boy walked past them and frowned. Apparently he had met a completely different person the night before.

He cleared his throat and took a step towards the young man, swallowing hard. "Hi, feeling better I see."

The boy simply raised an eyebrow and kept walking. Frowning for good this time, Gregory turned back to catch up with the other kid.

"How are you feeling?"

This time the kid stopped and turned to face Greg. "Don't you have classes to attend?"

Gregory's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. But before he even had time to think of an answer, the boy had turned around and walked away. Clenching his fists, Gregory let out a grumble that sounded something like 'ungrateful little brat' and was stomping down the corridor.

He entered his classroom and slammed his bag on the table, earning a glare from Professor McGonagall. Greg ignored it and pulled his notebook out, his mind set on forgetting the whole incident and putting the kid out of his head for good.

* * *

><p>A few hours later he entered the Great Hall to have lunch and settled at the Hufflepuff table, chatting companionably with a few of his Housemates. He didn't really know anyone around. Even after a year Gregory had yet to make a real friend here but he was on good terms with a few people. And for now that was enough.<p>

"Sorry…" The small voice pulled Greg out of his thoughts and his head snapped up. Standing in front of him was a small kid, probably a first year. Gryffindor, Greg noticed. The boy looked deeply uncomfortable and he kept grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling on it in an unconscious gesture. Gregory raised a questioning eyebrow and the kid took a deep breath.

"Are you Gregory Lestrade?"

"Er… yeah."

At that, the boy extended a trembling hand, holding a piece of paper with a little more force than was probably necessary. Greg frowned but took the parchment nonetheless.

"Um… " Greg said slowly, "thank you?"

The boy nodded and almost ran away, getting out of the Great Hall quicker than anybody Gregory had ever seen. Okay… he thought as he unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_Hi, I've found a room here in the castle that'd be perfect for our Quidditch practice! It's on the third floor, right next to that statue of the one-eyed witch. I'll be there at lunch time, would you mind joining me there so we can see if it's all right to use it? See you._

_John_

Now smiling broadly, Greg scrambled the parchment and put it in his pocket, rising from the table. "Sorry guys, gotta dash. See you later!"

Greg got a few nods and rushed out of the Great Hall, now in great spirits. He took the stairs two at a time, excited to see this room John had mentioned and happy to know that _maybe_ they could become great friends in time. At least, he hoped so.

He finally saw the statue John had described and took a deep breath. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. What he saw wasn't at all what he had expected. The room looked like any ordinary classroom in the castle, so why had John told him…

His mind froze as he recognized the boy now standing in front of him. The Slytherin boy he had helped was casually leaning against a desk, his arms firmly crossed on his chest and his face perfectly neutral.

"What are _you _doing here?" Gregory frowned.

"Would you mind closing the door? I need a word."

The casual tone of the boy was doing nothing to help appease the Hufflepuff, but he obliged anyway, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Thank you." As soon as the door was closed, the boy relaxed a little bit, but his whole countenance still yelled: 'keep away'. The boy let out a sigh. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday. It was very gracious of you."

Speaking the words aloud seemed to physically pain him and Gregory rolled his eyes. "Anybody would have done the same. And why-"

"No, they wouldn't," the kid cut him off, earning a surprised look from Greg. Gregory swallowed hard, understanding that the boy could talk from experience.

He cleared his throat. "All right, then why didn't you say that to me earlier? Remember? In the corridor?"

The Slytherin seemed a bit embarrassed about the memory. He looked down and ran his index finger across his lips. "Ah, yes. Well, I couldn't exactly let myself be seen being civil to you."

This time, Gregory was almost sure his eyes did pop out of his head. "What?" He blinked furiously for a few seconds before glaring outright at the Slytherin boy. "Why? Wouldn't want to be seen with a Hufflepuff? Or a Muggle-Born perhaps? Is that it?"

The kid stared at him for a few seconds before actually bursting out laughing. Well, laughing probably wasn't the right word as it was quite clear that the boy wasn't really amused. If anything, he looked more condescending than ever, which only served to anger Gregory a bit more if that was possible.

"Don't be ridiculous," he finally said.

"Oh so now I'm ridiculous?" Greg nearly shrieked (which, to be fair, only strengthened the other kid's argument).

"Yes." The Slytherin boy was looking completely serious by now. "This had nothing to do with you."

"What was it about then?"

Gregory was losing what little patience he had left and the kid could sense it.

"You are acquainted with John Watson…"

"Yeah, so?" Gregory frowned as something finally hit him. He looked around and realized that John was nowhere to be seen. "Wait a second, it was you. You sent me the note."

"Yes."

Gregory glared at him. "Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come if I told you who you were really meeting," he shrugged.

"How could I? I don't even know who you are."

"Yes, that is true." The Slytherin cleared his throat. "My name is Mycroft Holmes."

"Ho… Holmes?"

"Yes."

Gregory was finally beginning to understand. In part at least. "You don't want Sherlock, who I assume is your younger brother, to discover that we know each other? Why?"

Mycroft rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers. "My brother and I have what you might call a… difficult relationship."

No shit, Gregory thought.

"I simply didn't want to take the risk of him hurting you to get to me. You see… Sherlock doesn't like seeing people get too close to what he considers his. This includes both myself and John Watson."

Greg blinked repeatedly, trying to take all of this in. He wanted to believe that Mycroft was lying, after all none of this made sense in a normal world, but after what he had seen of the Holmes brothers he doubted either of them could be classified as 'normal'.

He noticed that Mycroft was still waiting for some sort of answer and let out a sigh. "All right then, you're welcome."

The Slytherin boy nodded and kept silent after that but made no move to leave. Was _he_ supposed to leave? He looked up at Mycroft but his face was unreadable as always. Relieved to find no sign of hostility, he stayed put and decided to ask something that had been troubling him from the moment they met.

"You said that Sherlock was your younger brother…"

"That is true."

"So… how old are you?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised that Gregory would care but his tone was as polite as always when he answered. "Thirteen, I'm turning fourteen in a couple of months."

"So you're a third year?" Gregory couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice but when he saw the slight frown on Mycroft's face, he quickly added, "It's just… er… it's hard to tell."

The Slytherin simply nodded and they both kept silent after that. After a few minutes, however, Gregory decided to relax the atmosphere. Or try at least.

"What is this room anyway?"

"Just an old classroom."

Greg looked around warily. "Why don't they use it anymore?"

"I needed a place to think."

The Hufflepuff frowned a bit. "Are you telling me that they… _gave_ you this place because you needed somewhere to be alone?"

Mycroft smirked. "Yes. I can be very… persuasive."

A chuckle escaped Gregory's lips. "You're a bit strange you know that?"

The Slytherin stared at him for a few moments before Gregory smiled. He visibly relaxed after that and the Hufflepuff could even see the corner of his lips twitch a bit.

The bell rang and Greg saw Mycroft move towards the door. He jumped up a little when he realized that the words had left his mouth without him noticing it.

"Er… do you mind if I come here from time to time? I mean if… well, if I want to be alone?"

Mycroft turned back to stare at him and Greg got the impression that he was being X-rayed. He swallowed hard and tried not to crumble under the other boy's gaze. But when the Slytherin finally answered, Gregory could feel himself sigh with relief.

"Not at all."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when Gregory and John were packing up their stuff after their Quidditch practice, Greg was still thinking about Mycroft. The elder Holmes was weird, there was no denying that, but a good kind of weird… maybe. To be honest, he didn't know what to make of him, he could look so small and yet so impressive sometimes, Greg just didn't understand him.<p>

But somehow, he felt he wasn't completely against the idea of getting to know him… maybe that's what pushed him to ask:

"So… do either you or Sherlock have siblings?"

John seemed a bit taken aback by the question but he answered anyway. "Yeah, I've got a big sister, Harriet. And Sherlock's got a brother."

Gregory feigned shock. "Sherlock? A brother?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

He tried not to sound too interested and fortunately for him, John didn't seem to be suspicious in the least. "He's a bit of a prick."

The Hufflepuff forced a chuckle. "Worse than Sherlock?"

John seemed to consider this for a moment before he shrugged. "I guess not. He's a bit creepy though…"

"Oh… all right."

They kept walking towards the castle and after a moment John turned to him again. "Why do you wanna know?"

Greg shrugged. "No reason, I just wanted to know what it was like to have a brother or a sister."

"Oh, right, you're an only child." The Hufflepuff nodded. "Well, sometimes it sucks you know… but I guess it's kind of great most of the time. It's just that… no matter what you do, they'll always support you, they'll always worry about you and try to help. I guess you can't help it."

"Yeah, sounds pretty great to me," Gregory smiled.

"It is."

* * *

><p>Gregory hadn't talked to Mycroft in a week, not that he had expected to. He'd run into him in the corridor once or twice and the Slytherin had acknowledged his existence with a simple nod before walking right past him. Greg didn't know why he still thought of him, he was just… intriguing, unusual, and therefore, interesting.<p>

But that didn't matter because Gregory was way too busy to talk to Mycroft anyway. Between his classes and his Quidditch practice, he'd barely had time to go to Mycroft's classroom once. And even then, when he had noticed that the older boy wasn't there, he had simply left.

Rubbing his temple to try and block out the chatter of his fellow students, Gregory let out a sigh. He glanced around the room and saw groups of friends, talking, nearly screaming sometimes and he felt like his head was going to explode. He grabbed a fruit and rose from the table, fleeing the Great Hall and only stopping when the silence of the empty corridor welcomed him.

Greg didn't mind being loud sometimes, and he certainly wished he had someone he could actually talk to in the Great Hall, but tonight the noise was just too much for him to handle. Without thinking about it, he climbed the stairs and found himself in the third floor corridor, standing in front of the one-eyed witch.

He shrugged and entered the room, welcoming the quiet atmosphere of the place. However he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mycroft Holmes turning to face him from across the room.

"Er… sorry, I didn't think you'd be here…" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed when he noticed his voice was a little shaky.

"It's quite all right."

Greg's head snapped up at that and he stared at Mycroft trying to figure out if this meant he could actually stay. After a full minute of awkward silence, he decided that the best way to find out was to ask:

"Is it all right if I stay here?"

"Of course."

"Oh." Greg took a step forward and finally closed the door. "I thought you came here to be alone."

"I come here when I need to think, as I told you. As long as you didn't bring a set of drums with you, I think we'll be all right."

Gregory actually chuckled at that which seemed to take the Slytherin by surprise. Apparently he wasn't used to people laughing at something he said and Greg didn't know if he found it weird or incredibly sad. Probably a bit of both.

He took a seat facing the window so that he could still see Mycroft from the corner of his eye and took a bite from his apple. Mycroft didn't so much as shift so Greg assumed it wasn't a problem. From his spot he could see the Quidditch pitch and he let his mind wander to the try-outs taking place the very next day.

Greg felt his stomach clench and abruptly shifted his gaze. He shouldn't be thinking about that, it would only make him even more nervous and he certainly didn't need that. He looked at his apple and sighed, no longer hungry. He put it on the desk and raised his head, only noticing now that Mycroft had moved. He was sitting a few desks away, his gaze entirely focused on Greg.

The Hufflepuff swallowed hard. "Do… do you want to ask me something?"

"There'd be no point. And I was rather under the impression that _you_ wanted to ask me something."

"Well… yes, actually I do." Greg looked away, getting more and more uncomfortable under the other's scrutiny. "Er… you told me that you didn't fight back because of your brother, and also that… you didn't want to be seen with me because of him."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering. Is he also the reason you're always alone when I run into you?"

Greg shut his eyes and shook his head. Why had he said that? Of course he wanted to know but surely there were more delicate ways to ask…

"In part, yes," Mycroft's soft voice surprised Gregory into looking back at him. Apparently, the older boy wasn't mad, which was a good sign, but Gregory still didn't understand.

"So… you don't have… well, friends… because of him?"

Mycroft actually smirked. "I don't have friends because I have no need for them. Besides, as I explained, trying to form a friendship of any kind could be… inconvenient. Because of Sherlock, yes."

"So you lied."

"Did I?" Mycroft's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, yeah. You told me you couldn't be seen with me because of Sherlock but actually… you just prefer to be left alone."

Mycroft seemed to consider this for a few minutes, but when he turned back to look at Greg his eyes were a little softer than before. "Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

Relief washing over him, Gregory gave Mycroft a smile. "Yeah. I guess you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes, I hope you can understand why I chose to make them hide (mainly because I had said so in 'The One I Need' but also because I thought that Mycroft really wouldn't Sherlock to find out, assuming he would try to ruin it^^)<strong>

**And I hope you're still enjoying the story :) It's about 40.000 words long and has 12 chapters (plus a bonus OS I still have to write :p)**

**See you tomorrow :) And please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, no comment to make on this one so... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>Nearly two months had gone by without much to report. Gregory still met Mycroft in what had become their room and things had gotten less and less awkward as time passed. Greg didn't feel the need to ask if it was okay for him to stay, in fact they had an agreement of sort to meet up there at least twice a week, always on the same evenings at the same time. They had only mentioned it once, when Greg had been unable to come. He'd left a message for Mycroft and they had never talked about it since.<p>

They didn't need to, it was implied that they both enjoyed each other's company, even the nights when they wouldn't talk much. And when they did, they never talked of anything private or personal. They would discuss Sherlock, his relationship with John, the trouble he was causing and they would talk about their day sometimes. Well, Gregory did. Mycroft rarely mentioned his own life and if he did he always stayed very vague.

Which was why Gregory felt a bit awkward tonight. He considered Mycroft a friend of his, a good friend, but he had no way of knowing if Mycroft actually liked him too. Obviously he didn't hate him or he would have stopped coming altogether (or possibly stopped him from coming), but Greg couldn't be sure.

Well, he thought, if he doesn't consider us friends, at least after tonight, I'll know.

A few months earlier, Mycroft had told him that he would turn 14 around this time of year, and Gregory had asked around for his birthday. But nobody knew, a fact that Greg preferred not to dwell on. He had even considered asking Sherlock but obviously that was out of the question. Mycroft had made it clear from the beginning that Sherlock shouldn't find out and, even if Gregory found it weird, he had agreed not to tell him. That included not mentioning Mycroft ever in front of either John or Sherlock; it could easily arouse suspicion.

So he had asked Professor Sprout to look for him in the school files, knowing the old lady liked him and would oblige without making too much of a fuss. He could have asked Mycroft directly, but he wanted to surprise the Slytherin and he wouldn't have put it past Mycroft to have lied anyway.

So here he was now, waiting for his 'friend', a birthday cake in hand and his stomach turning into knots at the thought of the Slytherin's reaction. He'd asked one of the elves to prepare it for him and they had only been too happy to oblige. All in all, everything had turned out perfect but it was far from comforting as he had no idea how Mycroft would…

He froze as he heard someone turn the doorknob from the corridor and open the door. He stopped breathing, though he couldn't tell if that was on purpose or not and waited for Mycroft to enter properly.

The door closed and the boy turned on the lights, making Gregory jump up in anticipation and fear.

"Happy Birthday!" he cried out, holding the cake in front of him.

The look of shock on Mycroft's face was worth the trouble on its own but Gregory still held his breath, unable to look away. When after about twenty seconds he saw no reaction from the Slytherin, he cleared his throat.

"Tell me this really is your birthday, just so I don't feel like a complete idiot?"

Mycroft blinked furiously and finally looked away. "As a matter of fact, it is."

Gregory grinned from ear to ear. At least he'd gotten that right. Mycroft began walking towards him, his step a little less assured than usual and his face a little flushed.

The Hufflepuff abruptly stopped smiling. "Oh, did I do something wrong? Don't you like your birthday?"

Mycroft's head snapped up and he raised a shaky hand to his lips. "No, no, it's really nice, Gregory." He cleared his throat. "I just… wasn't expecting this."

"You don't expect your friends to wish you a happy birthday?" Gregory bit his tongue as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He could feel Mycroft staring at him but didn't dare look up to see what the Slytherin was thinking.

"Well, nobody knows it's my birthday. At least… nobody's supposed to." He raised a mocking eyebrow and Gregory sighed in relief. He wasn't mad; good.

He sat behind the desk and put the cake down, Mycroft taking the seat in front of him. "How _did_ you know?"

Greg grinned. "I have my ways."

"Apparently you do." Mycroft was actually smiling by now, or at least his lips twitched in what Gregory supposed was a smile.

"I didn't ask Sherlock if you're worried about that."

"I know you didn't. He probably wouldn't have told you anyway."

"Why not?"

Mycroft was staring at Gregory now, his eyes serious again. "I doubt he even remembers when it is."

"Wait," Greg whispered in surprise, "he didn't wish you a happy birthday?"

"He never does." Mycroft shrugged, looking away.

Saying Gregory was shocked was beyond the truth. "Why?"

"That's just the way he is. He doesn't like to admit that I'm actually part of his life." He forced a smile and looked back at Greg. "But it's fine."

The Hufflepuff wanted to tell Mycroft that Sherlock actually cared, really, but what did he know after all? He barely knew the Ravenclaw, and he didn't even think John could tell if he was asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well at least, _I_ will remember your birthday now."

Mycroft seemed to consider this for a moment. "We'll see."

Gregory grinned and softly kicked him in the leg. "Oi, I will. Trust me."

"All right." And when Gregory noticed an actual smile on Mycroft lips, he knew that it had well been worth the trouble.

He cut the cake and they both ate, talking, Gregory very careful to avoid mentioning Sherlock this time. Mycroft actually talked about his day, he said very little but the Hufflepuff couldn't help but grin. He told him how he'd found out when his birthday was, how he'd had to hide the cake in the corridors and enjoyed being the one to make Mycroft smirk, even just a little.

Mycroft was describing the Slytherin common room to him when the sound of hurried footsteps in the corridor stopped him. He closed his mouth and they both turned towards the door, hearing hushed whispers and panic rising in their classmates' voices.

"What's going on?" Gregory whispered as to not be overheard.

Mycroft shrugged and got up. "I don't know. But we should probably find out."

Greg put down his second slice of cake and followed Mycroft out the door, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw a group of girls nearly running towards the stairs, talking about something 'awful'. He turned to the Slytherin and they both frowned, following the group of girls down the stairs.

Apparently the whole school had gathered in the corridor, the students were all whispering amongst themselves and Gregory began to feel uncomfortable. He pushed his way through the crowd, Mycroft following closely behind. But when he actually saw what the commotion was all about, he stopped dead, feeling the Slytherin nearly bump into him.

Someone had written on the wall.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

The chamber of secrets? While he didn't know what this chamber was, he could feel the tension in the other students run through him. He shuddered.

"Is that… blood?" Greg asked.

Mycroft took a step forward to stand beside him, but he kept his gaze locked on the wall even as he answered. "It appears so, yes."

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Greg and Mycroft turned to look at the blond boy who had spoken up. Lestrade felt a shiver run down his spine but didn't see the glare Mycroft sent to the Slytherin boy.

Turning to face his friend and trying to keep the fear out of his voice, Gregory whispered, "What does he mean… next?"

Mycroft let out a sigh. "Filch's cat has been attacked."

* * *

><p>After that first incident everything seemed to change. The students were getting suspicious; Greg could see them pointing fingers and whispering at each other between classes. The tension had built up in a matter of days, leaving everyone on edge. Most students suspected a Slytherin to be behind it all but Greg preferred not to make any assumptions. He didn't want to believe that a single student in this school could actually try to hurt wizards like him.<p>

Muggleborns, Greg sighed. He had never wished for another family, different origins, but at this moment fear made it difficult to be entirely rational. Months had passed since the incident on Mycroft's birthday and things hadn't cooled down. If anything everyone was getting more and more worked up every time another student was attacked.

Nobody had died… so far. Greg sure as hell hoped it would stay that way but lately, he felt himself growing more and more afraid. He could feel students staring at him sometimes. Some of them wondering if he was the heir, some of them probably asking themselves if he'd be the next victim. He didn't know which look he preferred.

He would jump whenever somebody called his name or touched his shoulder without warning. He would wake up in drowned sheets, covered in sweat and screaming for his life. He tried his best not to alarm anybody (nobody needed that right now) but even _he_ could tell he had lost weight and was getting paler and paler with each passing day.

Gregory liked to think he was brave, and he was. At least he could be when attacked from the front. That was a whole other thing. He wouldn't have been scared if the so-called monster stood in front of him but knowing that he could be attacked any second of the day without so much as a warning, that was worse than facing dragons or slaying vampires. He knew he might be attacked on his way to class in the morning, or when he left the Great Hall after lunch; he even knew he might not be attacked at all. But the ignorance and the need to constantly be on his guard was driving him insane.

He hadn't told anyone about this, not John, not even Mycroft. Boys weren't supposed to get scared and they wouldn't have understood. Mycroft was pure-blood, everything about him screamed it out loud. John was half-blood so he probably wouldn't get into trouble either, and if he did, Greg knew that Sherlock would kill the bastard responsible. In this, he was alone.

The whole atmosphere had done something that Greg had always thought impossible: students were actually enjoying classes. Or at least felt safer under the supervision of their teachers. The worst part was walking in the corridors between classes. Of course, they always had a teacher present, but the tension was at its worst then; students whispered about a monster hidden somewhere in the castle, some of them eyed each other suspiciously, waiting for someone to pull out their wand and kill them all. And sometimes nobody talked at all… and that was even worse.

The tension had gotten so bad that once or twice Greg even fancied he was being followed. Whenever he turned around there would be two older boys looking anywhere but at him. He tried to ignore it but now he could feel them following him around wherever he went and for the first time of his life Greg actually regretted watching all those Bond movies with his dad.

Violently shaking his head, he turned around and headed for the castle's doors. He was supposed to meet Mycroft (they had kept meeting up twice a week during the year) but he needed some air. Somehow the park wasn't as frightening as the castle, there were no whispering, no one to look at him like he was about to die and he could actually enjoy a few minutes of tranquility.

The sun hadn't set yet when he walked outside and Gregory took a lungful of fresh air, enjoying the moment. He still had at least an hour before curfew and he fully intended to enjoy it. He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed he was alone, for once. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

Quidditch had been cancelled a few weeks ago after another student had been attacked and Greg missed it more than anything else. He could feel himself getting more and more relaxed with each passing seconds, that is until he saw a shadow walking in his direction. His body tensed up and he clenched his fists in his pockets, grasping his wand without even realizing it.

He squinted his eyes and let out a sigh, recognizing John coming up towards him. "Hi Greg!"

"Hi," Greg forced a tired smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just walked to the Quidditch pitch. I missed it, you know."

Greg nodded, understanding instantly. John had been accepted in the Gryffindor's Quidditch team and even if Greg hadn't, he could understand the boy's frustration.

"Yeah…"

The Hufflepuff noticed John frowning at something behind him and turned around but he could only see the two boys who seemed to be following him around lately.

"Mycroft will never stop," John sighed.

Greg frowned. "What? What did Mycroft do?"

"These two kind of work for him. Don't ask."

"What do you mean, they work for him?"

John chuckled. "Well, I didn't tell you but Mycroft, Sherlock's brother, always has some idiots follow him around to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Of course, Sherlock _always_ finds a way to ditch them but Mycroft never lets go, apparently."

Greg's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "But, what are they doing here? Is Sherlock with you?"

"No, he's inside. But sometimes Mycroft sends someone to keep an eye on me too, just to know what's going on."

Gregory could feel the anger building up in his stomach; he clenched his fists and did his best not to frown at his friend.

_The little bastard_.

"Sorry, John, gotta go."

He quickly nodded and turned around, stomping towards the castle. He walked past the two idiots and hissed:

"You two stay here." He could actually feel them looking at each other as he walked in but decided to ignore it. He preferred to focus his anger on one person right now.

He climbed the stairs two at a time until he was on the third floor and resisted the urge to kick the door down. Instead he clasped the handle and pushed the door until it hit the wall.

Mycroft, who was sitting at his usual desk, looked up sharply and frowned. "I thought you weren't coming."

Gregory slammed the door and was happy to notice Mycroft's surprise showing in his eyes. He didn't jump up but that was a start. "YOU'RE HAVING ME FOLLOWED!"

Mycroft got up, frowning again. "Well, yes."

Greg's eyes popped out of his head. "Wha… What? You. Are. Having. Me. _Followed_?" He insisted on each word because he wasn't sure Mycroft actually understood what he was saying.

"As I said, yes." Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Does it bother you?"

Greg shook his head in disbelief. "What was your first clue?"

"Well, first you opened that door with more force than was strictly necessa…"

"That wasn't a real question, Mycroft!" Gregory was nearly pulling the hair off his head by now. "You… you've been _spying_ on me! Do you realize how creepy that is?"

The Slytherin looked shocked, he wasn't gaping and his eyes weren't wide open but Gregory could tell anyway. "I'm… I'm not spying on you."

"Oh, that's just perfect, you know what? I don't care." He turned to leave, but Mycroft stopped him with a single word:

"No."

Greg turned around very slowly, his fists clenched at his side. "Excuse me?"

Mycroft cleared his throat and looked down. "You're not leaving until I've had time to explain."

"Or what?" Gregory spat. He knew he was getting a bit worked up but the tension had been building up for so long it felt good to let it out.

"Or I'll have the two guards standing outside the door stop you and bring you back inside."

Greg took a step forward and actually saw Mycroft wince a little. "You have_ got_ to be kidding me."

"Look, all right." Mycroft sighed and rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers. When he looked up again, he seemed much more tired than before. "Leave if you want, I just… I want to explain, you don't understand…"

Greg rubbed his face in his hands and let out a sigh. He was so going to regret this. "Fine."

Mycroft didn't smile but Greg could tell he was relieved. He walked up to the door, opened it and whispered a few words before closing it again. "Don't want them to overhear," he shrugged.

Greg refrained from yelling again, but only because he wanted to see what excuse Mycroft could come up with. The Slytherin stood awkwardly before him, clenching and unclenching his fists and looking like the small child Gregory had met all those months ago.

"I spy on my brother, and occasionally, on John Watson too." He put his hand up in the air when he saw Greg was about to interrupt. "Please, let me talk and after that we'll see."

Gregory sighed and motioned for him to continue. "I spy on him, as I told you, because I worry. He _always_ gets into trouble and he won't let me… help. He refuses to talk to me and will only snap at me when I come to him. I… I tried to talk to him but he won't listen, what choice do I have? I need to know that he's all right, and if he's not, I need to know too. I'm just trying to help him whether he believes it or not."

Mycroft hadn't looked at him once in his entire speech and now Gregory felt bad. This wasn't right, wasn't Greg supposed to be mad at him? He cursed under his breath and let out a sigh.

"All right, I get it. But what about me? If you want to know something, you can ask."

"Yes, that is why I told you that I wasn't spying on you."

Greg shook his head. "You just confessed you were having me followed."

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I am like my brother on some points." Mycroft looked up just to make sure that Gregory wasn't going to punch him. "I… I notice things and make my own deductions. The night of my birthday, I saw that you were… scared."

Gregory tensed up a bit, so Mycroft began talking a little faster as if he wouldn't get a chance to get it out if he didn't. "I did nothing then because I knew you could handle it, and I didn't comment on it, figuring you would be uncomfortable talking about it. But then… well then things got worse, and you wouldn't talk to me either so I just asked those two idiots to follow you, just to make sure you were okay. They wouldn't have done anything, they were just there in case… in case something happened."

Mycroft was a bit breathless by now but Gregory literally felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't believe he had ever heard Mycroft talk for so long, and with such honesty. "I know you can take care of yourself, and I'm sure that nothing will happen to you but I figured it wouldn't hurt to make sure... you didn't want to talk about it but I could see you weren't eating or sleeping properly and I had to do _something_!"

Gregory took a step towards him but that didn't stop Mycroft. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I figured you'd be upset, although maybe not as upset as you are with me right now, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe…"

Mycroft was babbling by now so Gregory decided to shut him up. He came up to him and pulled him into a hug, shocking him into silence. Mycroft was as stiff as a board but Gregory got comfort from the embrace nonetheless. More than that, he got comfort from the Slytherin's speech. Up until this point he couldn't have been sure, he had tried to know but had failed. Now, he knew: Mycroft cared. In his own twisted, creepy kind of way, he did care, and that was enough for now.

Gregory stepped back and looked anywhere but at Mycroft, feeling a bit uncomfortable now. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you've got to understand how scary it is right now to be followed around without knowing why or by whom."

Mycroft closed his eyes and for a moment Greg was afraid he was going to start hitting himself. "Of course, I should have told you!"

"No, no," Gregory shook his head. "You shouldn't have had me followed at all. But I appreciate your concern."

"Oh… okay then." Mycroft fidgeted a bit before sighing. "So… we're all right?"

Gregory chuckled. "Yes. Just make sure I don't see those two morons for at least a week and we'll be all right."

"Fine." Mycroft actually smiled and Greg felt his heart swell up. "But… does that mean I have to stop spying on Sherlock?"

Greg shrugged. "That's your business. And honestly…" He stepped forward a bit, whispering: "I think he secretly enjoys it."

They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. And as he saw Mycroft's eyes light up, Greg wondered if he really was as alone as he'd thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of Greg's second year :D First chapter of his third year tomorrow ;)<strong>

**I hope you're still enjoying this story and if there's something bothering you (or not), please review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, thanks to those who put this story on alert :) Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>3rd year<strong>

Greg entered his compartment as the train took off, giving both Sherlock and John a warm smile, which the Gryffindor was the only one to return. Shaking his head with a grin on his face, Gregory took his seat and turned to them both:

"So how are you doing?"

Sherlock grunted in response and John shook his head. "I'm doing fine but Sherlock's been sulking for two hours now."

"John!"

"What? It's true."

Gregory watched Sherlock glare at John and couldn't help but smirk. For all his intelligence, Sherlock really could behave like a child. "So why is he sulking?"

Sherlock glared at him too but Greg ignored it. "His mother forbade him to go to Hogsmeade on the first visit," John explained.

"What did you do this time? Blow up her kitchen?"

Sherlock looked out the window and stayed silent while John grinned. "Something like that, yeah. So he'll have to wait till Christmas to go."

Gregory turned to John, frowning a little. "Are you gonna go anyway?"

"I don't think so; I might just look after him."

The Gryffindor grinned, knowing how Sherlock would react. "I don't need you to take care of me, I'm not a child!"

"Oh, do you want me to go without you?"

Sherlock's head snapped up as if the idea hadn't even occurred to him. "You wouldn't."

"Well, I could go with Greg."

Gregory cleared his throat, feeling them stare at him. "Er… I'm not sure I'll go either. I still have to practice."

John sighed and sat back, missing the victorious grin on Sherlock's face. Gregory hurriedly changed the subject, hoping neither of them suspected anything.

The truth was, he didn't yet know if he would go to Hogsmeade, but he did know he wanted to. He had considered asking Mycroft to go with him but was afraid Sherlock and John would see them. Now that he knew neither of them was going he felt a little more relaxed. He still had no idea whether Mycroft would want to go or not though…

* * *

><p>"So, how was your summer?"<p>

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, I could only want to know because I'm curious," Gregory shrugged, sitting in front of his friend. "_Or_ maybe I intend to kill you this year and the only way for me to achieve that is to know what you did these last two months," He smiled and looked down at the table, shrugging again. "Who knows?"

Mycroft's lips thinned in annoyance but even Greg could tell he was faking it. "Very funny, Gregory," he muttered. "If you must know, I took care of some business and managed to keep Sherlock alive. All in all, it's been a busy summer."

"Yeah I heard about Sherlock's incident," Greg chuckled. "I thought vacations were an occasion to, you know, rest." Mycroft gave him a look and Greg grinned.

He wriggled a bit on his chair, feeling himself getting a bit nervous. "So… I heard that Sherlock can't go to Hogsmeade next week end."

"Indeed. I'm surprised Mummy let him come back at all."

Greg giggled at the 'Mummy' but Mycroft's glare calmed him down almost instantly. "And… er… are _you_ going to go?"

"Probably not, I'm sure I'll be busy."

"Right, 'cause I thought… maybe we could go… you know, together. As Sherlock won't be there…"

The Slytherin looked up in surprise and Greg felt he had to add, "Obviously, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. I just thought it'd be nice since I've never been, I figured you could… show me around."

"No… okay." Mycroft interrupted him. "We can go if you want to, that's fine."

The Slytherin looked away as Gregory grinned. He felt as if he hadn't allowed himself to breathe in months and he was a little giddy. Mycroft had actually agreed to go with him, which meant they would get to spend a little more time together, and for once, they wouldn't have to hide away in the castle.

"So, did John stay at your house this summer?" Gregory asked, feeling he probably shouldn't spend the whole time they had talking about the upcoming week end.

"Yes, he stayed a week."

"You should see these two when they're together. Sometimes I have to check they're not actually joined at the hip."

Mycroft gave him a strange look. "Indeed. I never thought my brother could be close to someone, but apparently John is the exception to the rule."

"Well, everybody's gotta have at least one friend."

Greg gave him a knowing smile and Mycroft felt he couldn't help but smirk in return. "I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called.<p>

The Gryffindor girl came up to her and gave her the authorization slip. She called a few other students and then came Mycroft's turn. He walked up to Professor McGonagall, his step assured and Gregory sighed in relief. They had agreed to find each other on the way to Hogsmeade but Gregory had feared the Slytherin might not be able to come after all or that he might have changed his mind.

However, his smile quickly turned into a frown as he heard a few students whisper among the crowd.

"_What's he doing here?"_

"_I never thought he would come. Great."_

"_Oh, look who's here."_

"Gregory Lestrade!" Professor McGonagall's voice almost made him jump and he vigorously shook his head, trying to forget what he'd just heard.

He gave her his slip and waited for her to finish off her list. He'd never thought Mycroft could be so unpopular. Of course, as a Holmes, he'd assumed that the Slytherin wasn't very well liked, but this was different. Some students weren't popular but remained ignored, apparently Mycroft wasn't one of these people. And seeing how everyone appeared to hate him only made him want to shout out that Mycroft was his friend and that they could all fuck off if they weren't happy about it.

However, he felt that somehow this wasn't a good idea. So he kept quiet, biting his lower lip to stop himself from insulting everyone. Besides, there was something else he had just learned: Mycroft never came to Hogsmeade. So why had he come today?

The students began walking off, pulling Greg out of his thoughts. He shook his head and started following them, knowing he would find Mycroft on the way. They had agreed to let the rest of the students go before them and to meet on the road to Hogsmeade just after them.

Sure enough, after five minutes he saw Mycroft standing on his own just a few feet ahead. He forced a smile and came up to him. "Hi."

"Hello, Gregory." Mycroft turned towards the village. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Even Greg could tell his tone wasn't very enthusiastic but Mycroft kept his thoughts to himself.

However, Greg saw him stealing glances in his direction and then frowning ahead. After a few minutes of silence, Mycroft sighed. "What is it, Gregory?"

"It's just…" Greg cleared his throat. "Are you sure you wanted to come?"

"Well, for the moment, I'm not the one sulking."

"I'm not sulking!" Mycroft grinned at his little outburst and the Hufflepuff sighed. "Look, I just don't want you to feel like you had to come with me. We can always turn back if you don't want to go."

The Slytherin let out a sigh and stopped. "I never do anything unless I want to, Gregory. If I hadn't wanted to go I'd have told you."

Greg stared at him for a few seconds, trying to make sure he wasn't lying, but even then, he wasn't sure he could have told. "Sure? Last chance?"

"I'm sure," Mycroft said with a smile.

Greg perked up immediately, resisting the urge to jump up in excitement. "Great! Cause I've been dying to visit Honeydukes!"

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. "Honeydukes? Really?"

Gregory chuckled. "You should have turned back when you had the chance. Don't you like it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Don't tell me you don't like candy." Mycroft looked away and Gregory faked a gasp. "_No!_"

"I don't like sweets, so what?"

"Oh, I dread to think of what your childhood was like."

"As a matter of fact, it was pleasant enough, but thank you for your concern."

Gregory couldn't help grinning by now. He grabbed Mycroft's arm, ignoring the look of surprise on his face and dragged him towards the shop. "Come on, we won't stay long, I promise!"

"Dear Lord, what have I done?" Mycroft sighed but he didn't try to escape Greg's grip and the Hufflepuff felt his heart swell up with joy as they entered the candy shop.

The pair came out twenty minutes later, Greg's pockets full of candy and Mycroft looking as if he was about to pass out.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink," Gregory chuckled.

"Already taken care of," Mycroft announced. "Just wait here."

Gregory looked at him go and let out a breath. He noticed a bench a little off the road a few feet away and went to take a seat. A minute later Mycroft came back with two butterbeers in hand and Gregory felt his body warm up at the sight.

Mycroft handed him one before sitting next to him, his thigh pressed against Greg's. The Hufflepuff gratefully accepted the drink and took a sip, sighing in delight. "So how did you do this?"

"I have my ways."

Both boys grinned at each other and drank, chatting and simply appreciating the moment.

A few hours later they were on their way back to the castle. Gregory was smiling and even Mycroft looked a little cheerful by now. Well, as cheerful as a Holmes could look. Greg pulled out a candy from his pocket and saw Mycroft practically wince.

"Oh come on, you can't hate candy that much!"

"I can do whatever I want. And I don't like candy."

Greg chuckled. "You can't decide not to like candy, Mycroft. Have you even tried these?"

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. "I can't. I'm on a diet."

The Hufflepuff was gaping now. "You… _what?_ What are you on a diet for?"

"Why do people go on diets? I gained some weight recently and I need to lose it now."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Mycroft frowned at him. "Tell me you're joking… oh my God, you're not!"

The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Look, Mycroft, this is ridiculous, you don't need to be on a diet. Give me a better reason."

"I don't want to, isn't that enough?"

"No," Gregory grinned. He pulled out a stick of candy and handed it to his friend. "Just try it; if you really don't like it I'll let it go."

Mycroft eyed him warily. "Promise?"

"Promise," Greg smiled.

The Slytherin took the candy as if it was radioactive and slowly put it to his mouth. Gregory held his breath as Mycroft tasted the candy.

He closed his eyes slowly, as though savoring the taste. A small noise escaped his lips and Mycroft jumped when he realized what he'd just done.

Gregory was gaping at him so Mycroft looked away and quickened his pace, trying to avoid what he knew was coming. The Hufflepuff caught up with him, grinning like a cat.

"Did you just… moan?"

"No. Absolutely not."

Gregory noticed the stiffness in Mycroft's step, the way he held the candy tightly in his grip but far away from him, the slight blush in his cheeks and he gasped. "Oh my God, you did!"

"I didn't."

Greg was close to bursting out laughing, he knew it, so he bit his lip and grabbed his friend's arm, stopping him. "Mycroft? Do you have a sweet tooth?"

The look of sheer panic on the Slytherin's face was enough of an answer. Greg couldn't help himself this time, he began giggling, hiding behind his hand. Apparently it wasn't the right thing to do. Mycroft freed himself and began pouting.

"It isn't funny, Gregory!"

"I'm really sorry, Mycroft, but that has got to be _the_ funniest thing I've ever heard. It's just so unlike you." Mycroft glared at him and Greg tried to calm down, managing to refrain to a simple grin. "Seriously, it's all right, it's not a big deal. I'll let you share my candy if you want."

"This is a really bad idea…"

"Come on, a little candy won't kill you, Mycroft." Gregory could see Mycroft's resolve slowly crumbling and grinned. Who could have known that Mycroft Holmes had a swee… he stopped mid-way as another thought occurred to him.

He gave Mycroft a devilish grin and the Slytherin actually looked worried.

"I wonder if…" Gregory murmured.

He reached out and touched Mycroft's stomach, earning a giggle from his friend.

"_Gregory!_" The Slytherin burst out.

"._God!_" Greg began chuckling uncontrollably as Mycroft watched in horror. When Greg looked up again, his friend took a step backwards.

"No… Gregory, no…" he warned.

"You're ticklish too!" Greg almost shrieked. Oh that was too precious. He grinned and took a step forward but when he raised his hand to try again, Mycroft jumped up and took off towards the castle, stealing wary glances at Lestrade.

"Don't do that again!"

"Of course I won't…" Greg laughed, running towards Mycroft. The Slytherin raced back to the castle, hiding his own grin quite perfectly.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Gregory was accepted as the new Hufflepuff goalkeeper. John and Sherlock were with him when he got the news. The Ravenclaw frowned when John gave him a hug but Gregory ignored him completely.<p>

"Oh that's so amazing Greg! I'll finally get a chance to beat you properly on the field!" John grinned.

"I wouldn't count on that, Watson," Gregory shot back, feeling a little light headed. "Do you want to go to my common room? I still have some candy left from Honeydukes, we can celebrate!"

"Sure!" John licked his lips in anticipation, and even Sherlock narrowed his eyes in interest. Although, now that Greg thought about it, it probably wasn't because of the candy. "So you _did_ go?"

"Yeah," Greg said and cleared his throat. "I went with a few classmates, it was nice."

Sherlock nodded to himself but Greg could tell he was suspicious so he just turned around and headed for the common room. He left them there and climbed the stairs to his dormitory to grab all the candy he had left. But just as he was about to come back down, he noticed a piece of paper on his bed. Frowning, he put the candy down and grabbed the parchment:

_Congratulations on making the team._

_MH_

Gregory grinned; how did Mycroft know? He'd never told him, but then again, he knew that Mycroft had a way of knowing everything. He opened his nightstand's drawer and left the note in it. Then he grabbed a handful of candy and put it next to Mycroft's note. He would give it to his friend later today.

He got back down to the common room, grinning like an idiot and even managed to ignore the way Sherlock kept glancing his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so this was pure fluff, hope you enjoyed ;) Next chapter tomorrow.<strong>

**And please, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, here's the new chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>"So, you're sure you don't want to come to the game?"<p>

Mycroft straightened his tie, not even looking up from the papers scattered on his desk. "I would, but I'm a bit busy at the moment, as you can see." He gave him a quick smile as an apology and got back to his work, whatever it was.

Greg shrugged. "All right, see you afterwards then."

Mycroft mumbled something in response and Greg let out a sigh, closing the door on his way out. He hadn't really told Mycroft that he wanted him to come, but surely, the Slytherin knew that. And clearly, he had better things to do than to come and watch him play. For his first game. Ever.

Dear God. Greg swallowed hard and quickened his pace, getting out of the castle and heading for the Quidditch pitch. It seemed like the whole school had come to watch the game and, surprisingly enough, it did nothing to soothe him.

He would have felt better had Mycroft come to the game, just in case he screwed everything up, this way he would have known that at least one person in the school would still talk to him. He walked in the changing rooms and took a seat next to their seeker, ignoring the reproachful glance their captain gave him.

"All right, now that everybody's here…" His gaze lingered on Greg for a second. "Listen up…"

But Greg wasn't listening to a word he said. He could feel his stomach turning into knots, his throat closing and his hands getting sticky with sweat. What if he was no good? What if he made a complete fool of himself in front of the whole school? Merlin help him, what if he fell off his broom?

He nodded in time with the rest of his team when their captain concluded his speech and put on his Quidditch robes, double checking everything until he was fairly sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His teammates lined up, ready to go onto the pitch and he swallowed hard.

"Don't worry." Their seeker said softly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're a good goalkeeper, you're gonna do great out there."

Greg turned back and forced a smile. "Thanks."

Cedric was a decent bloke and right now, Greg felt better for having him around. Cedric Diggory was one of these boys you trusted without exactly knowing why; he simply transpired confidence, an asset Gregory would have killed for right now. The seeker nodded and gave him a rough slap on the back, urging him forward as their team entered the field to the loud sound of cheers from their audience.

Taking a deep breath, Greg straddled his broom and flew up to his part of the field while the rest of his team gathered in the middle, surrounding Madame Hooch. He was looking for John and Sherlock in the crowd when the whistle blew, and then the game began.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Greg!" John laughed, circling his shoulders. "Ravenclaw didn't stand a chance!"<p>

"It's nice to know you support my house, John." Sherlock drawled.

"Oh please, like you care!" John frowned.

"I could." He pouted for a minute, earning a chuckle from his friends. But when he finally turned to Greg, his eyes sparkled with mischief and he was grinning. "Congratulations, Gregory."

"Thanks!" The Hufflepuff answered, feeling too giddy to be suspicious.

"That's funny, John…" Sherlock started, his gaze focused on Greg. "I could have sworn I saw Mycroft in the crowd."

John frowned but Greg managed to stay perfectly calm. "Are you sure? I thought he didn't like Quidditch."

Sherlock's grin intensified at John's answer. "I'm quite sure. He even seemed to be wearing a Hufflepuff scarf."

This time Greg looked away while John chuckled. "He probably only did it to piss you off, Sherlock. Let him be."

When the Hufflepuff looked back at Sherlock, his face was neutral again. "Probably, yes."

"Now, come on! Ron's brothers snuck Butterbeers in the castle, let's celebrate!"

Two hours later, Greg walked out of the Gryffindor common room, happier than ever. However, he was relieved to be alone now as he had something to do. Something that was definitely going to improve his day a little bit more. He skipped down the stairs until he was on the third floor and entered Their room, knowing he would find Mycroft there. 'Working'.

"Hi there!" He announced cheerfully, pulling the Slytherin out of his paperwork.

"Hello again. I assume you won." Mycroft grinned, sitting back and putting his quill down.

Greg took the seat in front of him and smiled. "No, we lost. By about two hundred points."

Mycroft's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Gregory smirked. "But I only fell off my broom twice, so that's already something. And Cedric will be fine, Poppy promised she'd be able to grow his bones back."

By now the Slytherin was frowning. "I know Hufflepuff won, why are you lying?"

"How would you know we won?" Greg raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Because I sent someone out there to keep me updated." Mycroft shot back with a smirk.

"They could lie."

"They wouldn't dare."

"They could be mistaken, then."

"They're not that dumb."

Greg shrugged. "All right, believe what you will. By the way, that's a lovely scarf. I didn't know you liked Yellow and black."

Mycroft turned around to look at the back of his chair in horror and let out a grunt when he noticed his Slytherin scarf on top of his coat.

Gregory jumped out of his chair. "I knew it! You checked! You _did_ come to the game!"

Mycroft bit his lip to keep from grinning when he saw the huge smile on his friend's face. "This proves nothing."

"Oh give it up, will you?" Greg chuckled. "Sherlock saw you."

"Did he?" Mycroft whispered to himself before looking back up at Lestrade. "Fine. I went to your game, I needed a break."

"And you conveniently had a Hufflepuff scarf ready?"

"I always come prepared."

"Fine, deny it all you want." Greg laughed. "I know the truth, and I appreciate it Mycroft, thanks."

Mycroft sighed and sat back in his chair, looking away. "I knew it was important to you, all right? But I didn't want you to be embarrassed in case it didn't go down well."

Greg's smile softened and he decided it was time to stop teasing the Slytherin. It was still amazing to him how sweet Mycroft could actually be when he didn't try to hide, it was quite adorable really. "Thank you."

He saw Mycroft relax and frowned as something just occurred to him. "Wait, how did you even know it was this important to me? I've never talked to you about it."

"As I said, I notice things. Last year I saw you were feeling a bit down when you didn't make the team, and you definitely weren't hiding your excitement this year. It wasn't a difficult guess."

"Is that why you offered to do my homework for me that one time?" Greg's eyebrows shot up.

"Well…" Mycroft cleared his throat. "Obviously, I wouldn't have done it myself…"

Greg chuckled. "I think that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Mycroft nearly jumped up in surprise, his embarrassment turning into a frown. "I'm not _sweet_."

"You are, I'm sorry." Gregory burst out laughing. "Speaking of which…"

He pulled out a Sugar Quill out of his pocked and handed it to Mycroft. "I stole it from John's stack earlier as a thank you."

The Slytherin sat back. "And is this how you thank John for coming out to support you today?"

"John actually accepts my verbal thanks, I don't have to bribe him with candy to make him understand."

Mycroft pouted and tried to sit back even more in his chair. "No, thank you."

"Come on, Mycroft. I only brought one this time so you won't eat the whole bag." Greg chuckled at Mycroft's glare. "Please?"

Mycroft sighed and took the candy, earning a grin from his friend.

* * *

><p>Greg screened the Great Hall looking for John, pushing his way into the crowd. The whole school had been gathered in here to sleep after the incident earlier this evening. Sirius Black had snuck into the Gryffindor dormitory and attacked Ron Weasley, probably looking for Harry Potter.<p>

The students were whispering among themselves, taking Greg back to his second year and sending a shiver down his spine. He couldn't believe a single man had managed to breach the security of the castle on his own. He couldn't even begin to imagine how John and his friends felt right now, although if his eyesight was reliable, Ronald was quite enjoying the newfound popularity.

He resisted the urge to kick the redhead in the nuts and pushed a group of first year Ravenclaw, looking around for any sign of his friend. However, Professor Dumbledore had just walked in and he knew he would have to give up soon.

Sure enough, he conjured sleeping bags and ordered them all to go to bed. Letting out a sigh, Gregory found his way back to where the Hufflepuff table usually stood and grabbed a pillow and duvet, lying down on the marble floor.

A few minutes later he jumped up in surprise as a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned around and let out a sigh when he recognized Mycroft next to him.

"You scared the hell out of me." He breathed in a low voice.

"I didn't realize I looked quite that bad."

Gregory chuckled despite himself and lay on his side to face his friend. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other Slytherins?"

Mycroft waved his question away. "They won't notice anything; I know you've been looking for John."

"Do you know where he is?" Greg whispered.

"I saw him earlier, he's with Sherlock now and don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just in shock right now."

Gregory breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You were worried." Mycroft stated.

"Of course I was, he's my friend. But after all it's not like a murderer has just entered the school grounds unnoticed!"

His voice had risen up towards the end of his sentence, earning them both a few scowls and hush from their classmates. "You don't have to worry, you know that right?"

Greg blinked a few times. "You're not having me followed again, are you?"

"No, no." Mycroft murmured back. "Not unless you ask me to."

"No, it's fine, Mycroft."

"All right. Just…" The Slytherin looked down for a moment. "… promise me you'll tell me if anything happens. You can talk to me."

"I promise." Greg wriggled a little closer to his friend and extended his hand.

Mycroft gave him a soft smile and took his hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "We should go to sleep now."

"Yeah, wouldn't want them to find you here." Greg chuckled.

The Slytherin nodded and whispered: "Good night, Gregory."

"Good night, Mycroft."

* * *

><p>Fortunately for them all, Sirius Black never tried to enter the castle again. Everything was going for the best, Greg got closer and closer to Mycroft every day, he still talked to John regularly and he even hung out with Cedric from time to time. The seeker wasn't anything like his two other friends, but he was nice and he always tried to help Greg at Quidditch practice.<p>

Greg was really starting to like him. "… And that's how you can fly faster. It's really useful."

Lestrade turned to Cedric and grinned. "As a seeker, I'm sure it's very useful. I'm not so sure for a goalkeeper though."

Cedric chuckled. "Right."

They passed by a group of third year Ravenclaw and Greg frowned when he heard them giggle. "What was that about?"

Cedric turned back to smile at one of them, Cho, Greg thought her name was, before facing him again. "Girls are a mystery to me, mate. But I suppose they liked what they saw."

Cedric smirked at him and Gregory finally understood, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Right."

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

Gregory was pretty sure he would have choked had he been drinking. "A girlfriend? No, no… I guess I'm still too young to think about that stuff."

"Really?" Cedric grinned. "I started thinking about girls in my second year. So, no one on your mind?"

"Not really." Greg answered with a frown.

To be honest, he had never understood why any boy would want to spend time with a girl. They always travelled in pack, they spent most of their time talking about boys, make up or clothes and they had the weird habit of giggling any time a guy walked by. Apparently. It made him shudder just thinking about it.

And now that Cedric mentioned it, maybe this was weird. Or maybe he really just wasn't ready. There was no rush, after all.

He glanced at his watch and cursed, earning a look from Professor McGonagall who just happened to walk by. "Shit, I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"Er… I promised a friend I'd meet him today. Sorry, gotta go."

Cedric grinned. "You little liar, you said you weren't interested in girls."

"What?"

"Sounds like a date to me, mate. And right now you're grinning like an idiot."

"I'm not." Greg frowned.

"Whatever you say. Come on, don't make her wait for you," he chuckled.

Shrugging, Greg turned around and headed for the castle. Well, that was weird. Just because he liked spending time with Mycroft didn't mean that they were… together. They were just friends; Cedric just read too many things out of the most ridiculous details.

He climbed up the stairs, running down the third floor corridor and entering Their room in a rush. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

"It's all right." Mycroft answered without looking up.

"I was with Cedric, this guy is so talented he's going to play for England some day. Trust me." Greg didn't notice the way Mycroft's grip tightened on his quill or the fact that he still hadn't looked up once since he'd come in. "And he told me he's going to see the World Cup this summer. His dad got him tickets like months ago, now everything's sold out, obviously. Anyway, I don't think my parents could get tickets to a magical sport event."

"Seems unlikely," Mycroft mumbled, his gaze still fixed on his parchment even though he had stopped writing five minutes ago.

"I know," Greg sighed. "But just imagine it, the atmosphere is amazing even at a football game, I can't even think what it would be like in the magical world. And do you know that people actually camp out for days before the ga…"

The Hufflepuff interrupted when he finally noticed that Mycroft hadn't moved at all. "Mycroft? Is something wrong?"

The Slytherin sighed and started writing again. "Not at all, I just figured you weren't coming and started working, so I'm a bit busy."

"Oh." Greg looked away. "I'd forgotten you actually came here when you needed some place quiet."

"I do," Mycroft sighed.

"I'll just let you work then." Greg frowned, getting up. "Maybe I'll see you on the platform tomorrow then."

"Yes, maybe."

"Well, in case I don't… Have a good summer." Greg softly said, closing the door in his wake. Walking to his common room, Greg wondered if he had done something to upset Mycroft, but he _had _apologized for being late. He shrugged and assumed that his friend had just been tired and wanted to be alone. Letting out a sigh, he collapsed on his bed and tried to forget about it.

* * *

><p>Mycroft managed to avoid Gregory on the platform and boarded the train, quickly finding his brother's compartment. He opened the door and gave him what he called his 'politician smile'.<p>

"Hello, Sherlock. John isn't with you?"

"He's still on the platform, saying goodbye to his friends." He nearly spat out the last word. "I would assume that Lestrade is doing the same."

Mycroft kept his expression neutral and raised a polite eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sherlock."

"Oh please, even John could see it." Sherlock sneered. Mycroft kept silent and the Ravenclaw groaned. "Look, drop the act. I know."

"I know you do." The soft voice surprised Sherlock.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You could have told me."

Mycroft sighed. "Could I? You would have scared him off in a matter of minutes."

"Probably." Sherlock admitted. They remained silent for a few minutes before Mycroft asked:

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Why would I do anything?"

Mycroft gave him a knowing look. "Please, Sherlock. Don't do anything just to get to me. Not this time."

"I won't." He insisted, frowning a little. "I promise."

"Why not?"

"He's your John." Sherlock shrugged, looking out the window.

Mycroft smiled despite himself and shook his head. Maybe his little brother was more discerning than he gave him credit for. He cleared his throat and reached in his pocket to grab something which he handed to Sherlock.

"Give this to John for me, will you?"

Sherlock took one look at it and smirked. "Fine." He glanced at the corridor and his whole expression changed, his grin turning into a frown. "Now, Mycroft if you could get out, it would be deeply appreciated."

The door slid open and John came in, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Hello Mycroft. I didn't expect to find you here."

"Well I was just…"

"Leaving." Sherlock interrupted.

Mycroft tutted. "John, do try and teach him some manners, will you? I was just taking care of some business as I am sure Sherlock will tell you." He turned around and got out of their compartment. "Goodbye, John."

Greg had been looking for Mycroft everywhere, but so far in vain. He knew it was stupid, but really wanted to talk to the Slytherin before the break, he didn't want to leave any unfinished business between them or Mycroft could be nurturing his resentment all summer.

He walked up the train's corridor and sighed when he finally saw Mycroft going out of a compartment. "Hey… Hey! Mycroft?" He called, elbowing a group of first years to make way.

The Slytherin turned to face him and frowned a little. Ok, not a good sign. "I just wanted to talk to you before the break."

"All right." Mycroft stood up a bit straighter. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Er… about yesterday, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you wait."

"It's quite all right." Mycroft answered. "I was just a bit tired."

"Oh. So… we're ok, right? Cause I really don't want you to go off still mad at me or something, if there's anything wrong, you can talk to me too you know…"

He saw the Slytherin look away for a second, but when his gaze focused on him again, he was smiling. "We're ok."

"Good." Greg smiled. "Well, I better go in, John's waiting for me."

Mycroft nodded and stood against the wall to give Greg space to move past him. The Hufflepuff stopped at his side and stood on his toes, pecking him on the cheek, shocking him into silence. "Have a nice summer Mycroft."

He slid the door of their compartment open with a grin on his face and collapsed on the seat next to John's. "Well, that was quite a year."

"It sure was." John grinned. "And it's not over yet, look at what Sherlock's brother got me!"

The Gryffindor was barely refraining from jumping up and down on his seat as he handed Greg tickets to the World Cup this summer. Greg's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You lucky bastard!" He shrieked.

"Oh, you're a lucky bastard too." John chuckled. "We got three tickets, one for Sherlock, one for me, and one for you too if you're free."

"Oh sweet Merlin, I'm definitely free!" Greg laughed, hugging the tickets to his chest. He thought about what Mycroft must have had to do to get these and felt his chest warm up.

Best. Year. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think trouble's coming? Did you like this chapter? And what is up with Mycroft? :)<strong>

**Please Review, and see you tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it really means a lot :)**

**Contra I'd posted a link to my tumblr on my profile but I guess it's been deleted ^^ So yeah, my tumblr url is: captainmartinducreff . tumblr . com :p**

**And on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>4th year<strong>

"Oh my God! And the last five minutes of the game…"

"I know! That was _so_ amazing!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID QUIDDITCH GAME?" Sherlock suddenly shouted, silencing both Greg and John immediately. The Gryffindor glared at his friend and Greg looked at him warily.

"We were all there, we all know what happened, so please... just stop…" the Ravenclaw sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Sherlock," John said, raising his chin. "Half of the fun is reliving the best parts and we haven't had a chance to do that yet."

"Exactly!" Greg added. "So did you see what Krum…"

Someone slid the door of their compartment open, interrupting Greg. The three of them looked up to see Mycroft Holmes standing in the doorway. The Slytherin boy rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock, I should have known."

Greg felt his heart rate go up as Sherlock glared at his older brother. "I was telling the two of them to stop talking about Quidditch; it's all _your_ fault, Mycroft."

The Slytherin sent John his most polite smile. "Oh yes, did you enjoy the game, John? I trust it made Sherlock miserable."

"A great deal, yes," John grinned.

Sherlock caught his brother smirking in Greg's direction, a smirk that the Hufflepuff happily returned. He sighed. Really, these two were as subtle as an elephant in a china shop. Thankfully for them both, Sherlock refrained from commenting on it and John remained oblivious.

"Oh, I didn't notice," John pointed to Mycroft's chest and Greg's eyes went wide at the sight. "You were made Prefect. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, John," Mycroft nodded, noticing Greg's smile and barely resisting the urge to grin back.

"He paraded around the house all summer wearing that hideous badge. You're lucky you missed it," Sherlock grunted, ruining the moment.

Mycroft glared at him. "I didn't."

Gregory hid his chuckle under a cough and looked away when Mycroft turned to glare at him too. Someone called from outside and Mycroft sighed. "Duty calls. I suggest you change now as we'll be arriving shortly."

He nodded to them all and exited. John turned to Greg and whispered, "That's Sherlock's brother. The one I told you about."

"Oh." Greg feigned surprise, pretty sure it was convincing enough. "Mycroft, is it?"

"Yeah. Oh, maybe I should have introduced you two?"

"There's no need," Sherlock replied casually as Gregory frowned, feeling his heartbeat go wild. "I'm sure Gregory wouldn't care for my brother's company."

"Right," John said and Gregory allowed himself to breathe again as Sherlock smirked behind his robes.

* * *

><p>As Dumbledore finished his speech, Greg rose up from the Hufflepuff table, catching Mycroft's eyes. He raised an eyebrow and the Slytherin nodded in response, heading out of the Great Hall. Gregory followed him out and they met in the third floor corridor.<p>

"I can't believe you're a prefect now! Congratulations."

Mycroft wrinkled his nose as he opened the door to Their Room, letting the Hufflepuff enter first. "Is it really so surprising?"

"Not really," Greg realized with a chuckle. "I just hadn't thought of it before. Can you deduct points from someone for being an absolute prick?"

Mycroft refrained from answering that he could do much more than that, but then again he already did it without his badge. "If I did none of the Houses would have any points left by the end of the week." He sighed instead.

"Probably, yeah," Gregory laughed. "Hey, do you know what Dumbledore was talking about earlier? Cedric told me he knew but couldn't tell me."

Mycroft frowned but the Hufflepuff missed it. "I _do_ know but I've been sworn to secrecy. I'm surprised Diggory refused to tell though."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing," Mycroft sighed. "In any case, I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

Greg grinned, taking a step forward. "I can always find a way to make you tell me, you know."

"Oh really?"

Mycroft's smirk only urged Greg on and he took another step towards his friend. "Watch me."

A second later, he had pounced on Mycroft, stroking his sides and making the Slytherin boy giggle uncontrollably. He managed to get away and nearly shrieked.

"Stop it, Gregory!"

"Just tell me what it is then."

"Never."

"It's your call," Greg laughed as he tackled Mycroft to the floor, tickling him and giggling almost as much as his friend. He was straddling his chest by now, his hands roaming on his body, making Mycroft cry with laughter.

"Gregory…" he gasped. "Stop. It. Now."

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine. You asked for it," Mycroft breathed as he grabbed Greg's hands and rolled them over, landing on top of the Hufflepuff and pinning his hands above his head.

Greg's breath hitched as he found himself pinned down to the ground by the weight of Mycroft's body. The Slytherin was almost laying down on him and Gregory noticed the slight flush in his cheeks, probably from the lack of air. He doubted his own blush could be explained away so easily though. He could feel his heart race inside his chest and found he couldn't stop staring up at his friend.

Now that they had both stopped moving, he couldn't help but realize how… weird the scene might look to an outside observer and he felt his cheeks heat up even more. Even if something in Mycroft's gaze told him otherwise, Greg bit his lip praying that the Slytherin boy hadn't noticed anything. Mycroft suddenly looked away and got up, dusting off his uniform and clearing his throat.

"All right, I will tell you, as long as you promise not to tickle me. Ever again."

If Greg found his voice a little quivery, he didn't mention it. "Deal," he answered a little breathlessly as he got up too.

"Have you ever heard of the Triwizard tournament?"

"No," Greg frowned as he took a seat, trying to catch his breath.

"It is a competition between the three greatest magical schools in the world: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It was cancelled centuries ago because of the level of danger it entailed, but this year, the three Headmasters decided to hold it again here, at Hogwarts."

Mycroft turned to Greg to make sure he was still listening and looked away again. "One champion is chosen for each school and they all have three tasks to complete, and the winner is supposed to bring ever-lasting glory to his school and to himself."

"This sounds amazing," Greg declared in awe as Mycroft shook his head.

"People died during this tournament, Gregory."

"But why do they think it safe to hold it now, then?"

The Slytherin sighed. "They plan on forbidding anyone under the age of 17 to enter the tournament."

"That's ridiculous. If someone wants to enter, he should be allowed to."

Mycroft abruptly turned around, frowning. "Why? Did you want to compete?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous! You have no idea what those tasks are!"

Gregory sighed. "It doesn't matter, I can't enter anyway."

Mycroft rubbed his eyes and sat in front of his friend. "I just wouldn't want you to get yourself into danger over something so ridiculous."

"I know," Gregory softly smiled.

"Anyway, we'll all be able to watch the tournament. And they throw a Ball around Christmas."

"A Ball? Do we have to… to dance? Actually dance?"

The Slytherin chuckled. "What else would you do at a Ball?"

"I can't dance; I'm completely hopeless at it."

"Then, thank Merlin you can't enter the tournament. The three champions have to open the Ball in front of the whole school."

Gregory actually shuddered at that. "I can't even think about it. But does that mean that we have to come with a… you know, a date? A girl?"

"Not necessarily," Mycroft smiled as relief washed over Gregory's face.

"Are _you_ going to go?"

"I might have to, if only to keep an eye on Sherlock and stop him from killing every girl with enough nerve to ask John to dance."

The Hufflepuff giggled. "I can just picture it. Sherlock sure is possessive of him…"

Mycroft looked away. "It's only natural. He just doesn't want to feel like he's losing him to anyone. He's grown very… attached to him over the years."

"Yeah, I bet he has…"

That night Gregory found his dreams filled with pictures of what could have happened had Mycroft not gotten up, earlier this evening. He woke up the next morning, panting, his cheeks flushed and a raging hard on between his legs.

* * *

><p>He tried not to think about it too much. After all, dreams didn't mean anything, did they? He did his best to ignore his guilt the next few times he met with Mycroft and after a few weeks, he had convinced himself it wasn't a big deal at all.<p>

Maybe he was a little bit attracted to Mycroft, so what? It didn't matter in the end as he was pretty sure his friend wasn't interested at all, in anyone. He had never noticed Mycroft give a second glance to any of the students here, male or female, it was just better for him to forget about the whole thing and keep him as a friend. He could live with that.

And so far he was doing pretty well. He had stopped staring at Mycroft after a couple of weeks and they still met twice a week. Halloween had passed and Dumbledore had officially declared the tournament open, sending the school into a state of excitement Gregory had never witnessed before. It seemed that it was all everybody could talk about, and as he walked towards the Great Hall that night, he couldn't help his own excitement.

The name of the Hogwarts champion would be announced tonight and Gregory really, really hoped it would be Cedric. He deserved it and Greg wanted their champion to be a Hufflepuff, however stupid it might sound.

Outside the Great Hall, Mycroft was leaning against the wall, listening to the Headmaster pulling out the champions' names out of the Cup. So far, everything seemed normal and he had expected Krum and Delacour to compete for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. However, his body tensed when Professor Dumbledore announced:

"And the Hogwarts' champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

Mycroft closed his eyes as the Great Hall erupted into applause, making him want to break something. Feeling his stomach turn into knots as he imagined Greg hugging Diggory to congratulate him, Mycroft stepped away from the wall and headed for his classroom, his hands clenched into fists.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Greg opened the door to Their Room, nearly jumping up in excitement. "You will never guess… oh my God, what happened here?"<p>

He scanned the room, his eyes going wider and wider the more he discovered. Half of the tables were scattered on the floor, some of them smashed to pieces. The chairs had been knocked over and a few windows were broken.

In the middle of the room, Mycroft turned around in his chair, his eyebrow raised innocently. He cast an eye around the room and shrugged. "Ah yes, I had to practice a minor spell. I'm afraid it got rather out of hand."

Gregory gaped at him. "Out of hand? Look at the state of the room!"

"Easy enough to clean up."

The Hufflepuff blinked in shock. "Are you okay? The spell didn't hit you, did it?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine," Mycroft answered in his usual polite tone, getting up and pulling out his wand to start repairing the windows.

"What happened to your hand?" Gregory frowned, noticing a few cuts on Mycroft's knuckles.

But as soon as he took a step forward, Mycroft hid his hand in his pocket and shrugged. "Nothing. I hit it against the wall when a chair knocked me over."

"Well, let me see it!"

Mycroft looked away. "No. I told you it was fine."

His tone was a little colder than before but Gregory had the feeling he had just been burnt. He swallowed hard. "I can tell you're not fine, Mycroft. You told me I could talk to you if I needed to, but you can talk to me too… I told you so."

The Slytherin sighed. "This is nothing I want to talk about. Just leave it alone." He turned to face Greg again and his friend could tell he really wanted him to drop the subject. "Please."

Greg's shoulder sagged in abdication. "All right. But if you need someone to talk to, don't shut me out… please?"

Mycroft let out a sigh and nodded.

"So, you still haven't heard what I wanted to tell you…"

"I already know." Mycroft interrupted him, walking away to clean up the mess. "Cedric Diggory is now the school's champion."

Gregory blinked in surprise. "No… well, I mean yes." Mycroft turned around with a frown on his face. "He is but that's not what I came here to tell you. He's not the only one."

"What? How is it possible?"

"Nobody knows. The Cup chose him first but then another piece of parchment flew out… it's Harry Potter. They're both Hogwarts' champions!"

"Harry Potter?"

Greg didn't know if he felt relieved or scared by Mycroft's sudden interest in the tournament. "Yes, why? Does it matter?"

"Perhaps. This is unheard of, to say the least, and it is completely unethical."

"Do you think that something's wrong?"

Mycroft looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging it off. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Gregory glared at his friend, suspicion rising inside his chest. "Is this another one of those things you can't talk to me about?"

The Slytherin sighed and let his wand fall to his side, facing Gregory for good this time. "You need to understand that there are things I can't tell anyone, not even you. And some things I believe it better for you to ignore, just as you know there are certain things you would never tell me even if you wanted to."

Greg sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>The whole situation was <em>anything but <em>fine. A month had passed and Gregory could feel Mycroft slipping away from him. They still met as often as usual, but the Slytherin never really talked. He always remained very polite, he never yelled, he never got mad or acted like a child, and worst of all, he never smiled.

They had lost the intimacy they once had, and as Mycroft got worse with each passing day, Gregory could do nothing but watch from a distance, hoping his friend would finally talk to him. The Slytherin barely ate anything (Gregory checked when he actually showed up at meals) and he looked like he hadn't slept properly in two weeks.

He was beginning to feel restless himself. He still talked to John and Cedric sometimes, but never before had he realized how much Mycroft's friendship had meant to him, and how much he had taken it for granted. Now that he could feel how much they had grown apart, he couldn't help but mourn for a relationship they perhaps never had and never would have had.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the castle, his mind set on finding someone who could help. And he could only think of one. He rushed through the Hogwarts' grounds and soon found the bench he knew John and Sherlock met at every day. He found them arguing, again, but felt that it was probably more of a game than anything as he could see John's feet perched on Sherlock's laps.

He cleared his throat, silencing them both. "Er… could I talk to John? Alone?"

Sherlock groaned and John kicked him. "Of course, Greg. Is everything all right?"

The Hufflepuff could feel Sherlock's piercing gaze on him and swallowed hard. "Yeah, yeah, I just need a bit of advice."

Sherlock stared at him for what seemed like months before he finally decided to get up. "Fine, I give you five minutes."

"Sherlock…" John warned. "You will give us as long as we need. Now off you go, and don't even think about eavesdropping."

"Fine," the Ravenclaw hissed before walking away, earning a light chuckle from Greg.

He sat next to John and sighed. "I'm sorry to disturb you; I just thought you could help me…"

"Sure," John answered, turning to face him. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid really…" Greg laughed, however they both knew it had no humor in it. "I have this… friend, and I can tell that something's wrong but he won't talk to me… I just want to help but he won't let me…"

"Maybe he just needs to figure it out for himself?" John offered.

"Yeah, I know… but I can feel him slipping away from me, and I just can't stand by and watch him you know? Even if I can't help, I still want to know…" He rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers. "Just… just imagine that the same thing happened with Sherlock, what would you do?"

John sighed. "I'm not sure that would help, Sherlock isn't just any ordinary guy."

"Yeah," Greg chuckled. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Well… I think you should just let him come to you. If he really can't talk about it, don't push him… you can't exactly force people to confide in you, especially if they're secretive as a rule."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Greg sighed before getting up. "Thanks, John. I'll let Sherlock know he can come back."

"Sure, I hope it gets better."

"Me too…"

Gregory found Sherlock a few feet away from the bench and nodded to him before walking away. The Ravenclaw came to sit back with John, frowning.

"What did he want?"

"Why do you ask? You already know."

Sherlock smirked. "I do, but… do you really think he should let things run their course?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I find this chapter both cute and incredibly sad. But let me know what you thought :)<strong>

**(and yeah, I have a thing for tickling Mycroft, I can't help it)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, once again, let me know ;) See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, yay! I won't comment on it, you'll see :)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate it :D**

**This chapter is a bit longer, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and apparently the situation wasn't going to get better on its own. Mycroft had almost stopped talking to him altogether and Gregory was desperate to fix it, he just had to figure out how. He couldn't confront Mycroft without the risk of losing him completely, and that was not something he was not willing to put in jeopardy.<p>

As he walked down the school grounds with Cedric, Gregory wondered if it was something he could fix at all. Maybe Mycroft simply experienced the same kind of black moods as his brother, and in this case there was nothing he could do but wait. However, this seemed highly unlikely as it was the very first time in more than two years that the Hufflepuff witnessed Mycroft act in such a weird fashion.

He let out a sigh, drawing the attention of his team's seeker.

"Something wrong?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it about the Ball?"

Gregory forced a smile. "No, it's nothing."

"You didn't find a date, did you?"

"Nope, I'm going alone. But that's fine; I didn't want to bring anyone anyway."

Cedric chuckled. "That's something guys say when they couldn't invite the girl they wanted."

Greg looked away, thinking that his friend wasn't that far off the mark. Obviously, he couldn't bring who he wanted to the Ball but it was the least of his worries right now. Maybe it would be better to let Cedric think what he wanted though.

"You're right. But it doesn't matter; I intend to enjoy the party anyway."

"Yeah," Cedric whispered and Gregory could actually see his eyes shine with joy at the thought of going to the Ball with Cho. "It's going to be amazing."

"So, how are you doing on the whole egg th…" Gregory stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth snapping shut and his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Greg?"

Gregory took a deep breath and pointed at two fifth year students who had been following them quite closely for about ten minutes. "Do you know them?"

Cedric squinted before shaking his head. "Never seen them before. Why?" His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he saw Gregory stomping towards the castle. "What's going on?"

Gregory heard his friend calling to him but didn't slow down or stop. He couldn't _believe_ Mycroft had sent out his minions to spy on him; again! Worse than that, he felt he had the right to eavesdrop but wouldn't even talk to him when they were alone. Gregory could understand that Mycroft needed his own space or just wanted to be left alone but this, _this_ he couldn't.

He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down but soon understood it was no use. His hands clenched into fists as he entered the castle. How dare he? What hit Gregory hardest of all was the knowledge that his friend didn't trust him enough to be honest and still managed to violate his own right to privacy.

He just couldn't understand it. All evidence had pointed to the fact that Mycroft wanted to slip away from him, Gregory had been genuinely convinced that the Slytherin was just brushing him off because he was bored with him, but now what was he supposed to believe? Mycroft wasn't trying to leave him, he just couldn't trust him and this thought alone nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Mycroft had promised not to have him followed unless Gregory asked him to. He had _promised_. But of course, he should have guessed, those kind of rules didn't apply to a Holmes. No, Mycroft thought he could just violate Greg's trust and push him away to avoid getting too involved himself. But Gregory couldn't let him get away with this, not when he had genuinely thought they were friends.

He thought back to all the moments he had imagined that Mycroft actually cared and felt his stomach turn into knots. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He could tell he was getting more and more worked up the closer he got to Their Room and decided to quicken his steps to avoid actually exploding before he had a chance to confront his _friend_.

He turned the doorknob and very nearly resisted the urge to kick the door down, content enough to hear it slam against the wall. "I can't _believe_ you did it again, Mycroft!"

The Slytherin, who had apparently been walking around the room in circles, abruptly turned around, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "What did I-"

"No! No, you just… just shut up right now!" Mycroft's mouth snapped shut and Gregory felt pride swell in his belly at the sight. "You don't get to talk, Mycroft! I can't believe you're having me followed…"

Gregory rubbed his eyes with the tip of his finger, feeling his anger dying down a tiny bit to leave only pain in his chest. "Don't even try and tell me that you wanted to protect me because… this time, there's nothing you could protect me from… actually, the only thing you could do to protect me would be to _leave. Me. Alone_."

Greg let out a few deep breaths trying to compose himself and Mycroft took advantage of it, taking a step forward and raising his hand in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture. "I can see you're upset…"

Gregory snorted and Mycroft frowned, only giving the Hufflepuff an urge to beat the living daylights out of him.

"… but you wouldn't really want me to leave you alone, would you?" Greg looked at his friend and saw the little boy he had once saved, fragile and unsure of himself, his eyes flashing with something too akin to fear to be called anything else.

However, Gregory wasn't sure he could calm down even if it meant hurting Mycroft for good this time. His anger was rapidly rising again and he clenched his hands into fists. "Why shouldn't I? I spent months trying to get you to open up to me… _months_, Mycroft. But you wouldn't talk to me, I could see you were in pain but I couldn't do a _damn_ thing about it!"

He took a deep breath and started pacing, throwing his hands in the air, making him look a bit demented. But he was past the point of caring. He had kept it all inside for too long and now that the first words were out, there was no stopping him.

"I knew you didn't trust me, but _I_ trusted _you_, Mycroft! Really, I did and… and I actually thought that you would honor your word. You _promised_ me you wouldn't spy on me again…"

Mycroft fidgeted with his shirt before closing his eyes. "I know I promised, Gregory. And I _am_ sorry for breaking my word, I just… I didn't have a choice!"

Gregory abruptly stopped and turned around, pointing a menacing finger to Mycroft's chest. "Don't you even dare telling me it was because you were worried about _me_! I swear I am _this_ close to punching you, if you have any excuse, you better make it a damn good one…"

"I did worry," Mycroft whispered; his voice a bit shaky. "I worried, but not about you; about… about us."

Gregory frowned and the Slytherin let out a sigh.

"I did tell you I was somewhat… similar to my brother on certain things." He cleared his throat. "Well… if Sherlock felt like he was losing John to someone else, he would probably do a lot worse than this, and I know… I'm not using it as an excuse-"

"Wait," Greg interrupted, his anger softening somewhat. "You were afraid you were… losing me? To who? Cedric?"

Mycroft simply looked away and that was all the answer Greg needed.

"So what? You decided that stalking me would make it all better? Instead of actually _talking_ to me, you hired those two idiots to do the job for you? God, _Mycroft_! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! All right?" Mycroft snapped and Gregory looked at him in shock. "I was scared and… and you two were getting along so well…"

Greg groaned. "I think that this is the most stupid thing you have ever said. Actually, I bet it's the most stupid thing _anyone_ has ever said."

Mycroft frowned, making Greg grin despite himself.

"But why wouldn't you just talk to me, Mycroft? I reached out to you, I… I tried everything I could but you just wouldn't tell me…"

"You were the last person I could talk to about this. Try to understand, Gregory… I assumed you would get mad at me for-"

"For what?" Greg interrupted. "For being human? For actually caring about me as a friend?"

Mycroft took a step towards Greg, staring at him, his eyes flashing with something that the Hufflepuff hadn't seen before, not directed at him anyway. He shuddered under the intensity of his friend's gaze and his breath hitched.

"No… it's more than that. I couldn't just tell you that I was-"

The door opened abruptly; interrupting Mycroft and making them both jump away from one another. One of the 'guards' entered and cleared his throat as Gregory noticed just how close to each other they'd been standing.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Holmes…" Mycroft glared at him as Greg raised an eyebrow,

"… There's been a slight change in your plans; I thought you might want to see this in person."

Mycroft glanced at Gregory and color rose to his cheeks before he looked away, straightening his uniform and composing himself to look more like the Mycroft Holmes the school knew him as.

"Fine!" he snapped, sending the boy on his way. "I'm sorry…" he whispered without looking up and walked out without another word.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed without any news from Mycroft. Gregory just couldn't understand it, he kept repeating his friend's last words before they had been interrupted, but the more he thought about it and the less it made sense. What had he been about to say?<p>

To be completely honest, Gregory did have an idea, a fantasy actually. But that was all it was, a fantasy. His mind had understood what it had wanted to understand, making it impossible for him to draw any sensitive conclusion from their argument.

He sighed as he looked in the mirror, adjusting his dress robes without knowing exactly why. Mycroft had clearly been avoiding him all week; he probably wouldn't even show up at the Ball so Greg didn't even know why he had bothered dressing up at all. All of his classmates were growing restless with the wait but Greg couldn't join in, he wasn't sure he even wanted to go to the Ball at that point.

However, he had told Cedric he would go, and not showing up would expose him to a whole lot of embarrassing questions he would rather avoid. He really didn't have a choice. Besides, he had said he would enjoy the party whether Mycroft came with him or not, he just had to find out how.

With any luck someone will have spiked the punch, he thought.

He adjusted his robes one last time before letting out a sigh and turning on his heels, heading out of the Hufflepuff dormitory. Unfortunately for him, the excitement of the upcoming Ball wasn't confided to his chambers and he found the common room ready to burst from all the anticipation.

He shook his head and got out as soon as his feet would take him, walking towards the Great Hall in the hope of finding someone to talk to over there. Maybe John wouldn't mind staying with him for a while. He was even ready to stand Sherlock's comments if it meant he wouldn't be alone in this madness.

He entered the Great Hall, ignoring the decorations completely before finding John alone in a corner of the room. He walked towards his friend, trying to force a smile and failing miserably.

"Hi Greg! Well, you're here early. Impatient, are you?" John grinned.

"Not one bit," Gregory groaned. "Ironically enough, I came here to avoid overhearing everyone talking about that blasted Ball."

Fortunately for him, no one was here yet besides a few groups of people, awkwardly standing against the wall and apparently trying to be invisible.

"I thought you wanted to come," John frowned. "I assumed you'd come here with a date."

Gregory snorted despite himself. "Nope, I'm here on my own, which suits me just fine for now."

"Is everything all right Greg?"

"Yeah, sorry… I've just been in a bad mood all week." The Hufflepuff cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Sherlock isn't with you?"

"No, actually I came early to make sure he wouldn't try to _experiment_ on any of the drinks," John chuckled. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah."

They both stood in silence for a while, watching students fill the Great Hall with loud noises as more of them came in. Gregory noticed that John was staring at the doors, probably waiting for someone and he swallowed hard, realizing that he was doing exactly the same thing.

They must have looked pretty ridiculous, both waiting for their Holmes, Gregory mused.

Greg noticed Cedric and Cho being dragged out of the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall and remembered what Mycroft had told him about the champions having to open the Ball. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing the dance was about to start and now firmly convinced that Mycroft wasn't coming at all.

However, just as he began to despair of ever seeing the elder Holmes again, Mycroft entered the Great Hall. And he wasn't alone.

"What the hell…" John whispered, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Mycroft and Sherlock had come in together, apparently absorbed in their discussion. However, Greg didn't stop to wonder what both Holmes were doing with each other as his mind was busy enough taking in Mycroft's appearance.

He was wearing an old-fashioned suit which hugged his figure perfectly, showing off his long slim legs, his flat stomach and his strong shoulders. Greg gulped involuntarily as John turned to him.

"Well, that's something I never thought I would see. What are they doing together? Were they arguing about something on their way in?"

Greg shook his head. "I don't think they're arguing at all. From what I see, they seem to be getting on rather well for now."

Both Holmes turned to glance at them and John's eyebrows shot up when they walked towards another end of the room.

"Why aren't they coming? That's weird…"

Gregory looked away, knowing full well why they hadn't come over. Swallowing the lump in his throat and ignoring his chest dropping, he coughed.

"Yeah, that's weird…"

John's answer was swallowed up by loud cheers as Professor Dumbledore officially opened the Ball, letting in the four champions and their dates. Gregory tried to focus on the couples dancing but his gaze was irresistibly drawn to another part of the room.

Sherlock and Mycroft were standing very straight and Greg wondered if the nurse had actually shoved a stick up their bum at birth. Yet, he couldn't deny how gorgeous it made them look. It gave them an air of nobility and if Gregory hadn't known how childish they both could be, he would even have found them quite grown up.

He desperately tried to catch the Slytherin's eyes but Mycroft's gaze was entirely focused on the performance and Gregory sighed. His own eyes kept flicking between the champions and Mycroft, but after a few minutes he couldn't help but stare completely.

Mycroft was… he was breathtaking in this suit. It made him look even more beautiful than usual if such a thing was possible and Gregory found himself swallowing hard. If there ever was any doubt left in him about his attraction to Mycroft, the Ball had just crushed it. Forever.

The music stopped and the crowd erupted in applause, pulling Greg from his thoughts. He abruptly turned around and joined in the cheers, feeling his cheeks flush at the way he'd been staring. Fortunately, John hadn't noticed anything.

The band started on a new song and a few students gathered on the dance floor, slowly swirling in time with the beat.

"D'you wanna grab a drink?" John asked and Greg nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Please."

"Seriously, what are these two doing?" John was frowning by now, looking at the Holmes still standing next to each other.

Greg shrugged and poured himself a giant glass of punch. "How would _I_ know?"

"It's just weird, you know? I've never seen them spend more than five minute with each other and suddenly it's like they're joined at the hip."

Gregory downed half of his glass but stayed silent. He assumed that Mycroft was using Sherlock to keep him from coming over, and so far, it was working perfectly. Gregory couldn't exactly talk to him with his little brother standing a foot away, could he?

"Come on, let's just sit down. And drink… a lot," Gregory groaned as he dragged John halfway across the room to find seats.

John mentioned the word Quidditch and they were soon absorbed in a very heated conversation about Krum's choice during the World Cup this summer.

An hour passed by without them noticing it and soon the band started playing softer pieces, making about half of the female students drag their partner to the dance floor. Gregory watched the poor boys getting dragged along and thanked Merlin he didn't need to dance this evening.

"Hi, John…"

A girl who Greg assumed was a Gryffindor came up to stand right in front of them, looking down at her shoes and blushing a little. Gregory looked away grinning, amused to see that apparently John was going to have to dance too.

"Er… hi, Jessica," John cleared his throat and rose up, offering a nervous hand. "Do… do you want to dance?"

The girl suddenly looked up and Greg nearly groaned. Really, did she have to be so obvious?

"Yeah, sure." She gave him a smile and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

Gregory shook his head and turned to see Mycroft grabbing Sherlock's wrist to keep him from intervening. The Hufflepuff grinned to himself; Sherlock was so in love with John he couldn't understand how his friend hadn't noticed yet.

"Sherlock…" Mycroft warned. "Let it go, there's nothing you can do about it."

The Ravenclaw struggled a bit but Mycroft kept his grip tight. "Don't be ridiculous, there are approximately a dozen spells I could use right now, and none of them are detectable!"

Mycroft let out a sigh. "And what are you going to do next? John will know it was you, trust me. You can't keep pushing every girl away to make sure John never leaves. That's… that's not how it works, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Sherlock hissed.

"Keeping him from having a girlfriend would only make him resent you more, Sherlock… John will understand, one day, I promise. But until then, you've got to let him be…"

"I hate it when you're not wrong, you know that?"

"You could just say I was right."

"Never." Sherlock's frown turned into a mischievous grin and Mycroft's eyes narrowed. "I think you're going to need all you moral principles in a minute, dear brother."

Mycroft immediately turned to Greg only to realize that he wasn't in his seat anymore. He frowned at Sherlock and his brother simply pointed to the dance floor where Gregory had just started dancing with some fifth year Ravenclaw.

_How did I get dragged into this?_ Gregory bitterly thought as he placed his hand on the girl's waist.

He had wanted nothing more than a chance to talk to Mycroft, and now he had to pretend he could dance to satisfy some girl he hadn't even met. He swallowed hard and took the first step, clumsily twirling his partner around and praying he wouldn't fall flat on his ass.

He tried to remember what Professor McGonagall had showed them, but it wasn't easy, knowing that both Sherlock and Mycroft were staring right at him. What made it even more difficult was the fact that he couldn't stop himself from staring back.

"Ow!"

His partner jerked away, making Gregory realize he had just stomped on her foot.

"I'm sorry. I'm really rubbish at this stuff."

"No it's… it's fine." She smiled and took Greg's hand in hers before starting dancing again. "Just… take it slowly."

Greg gave her a grateful smile and tried to focus a bit more. However his concentration was soon drawn back to Mycroft. The Slytherin was now looking away, his hands clenched into fists as his brother simply grinned at him.

And suddenly something occurred to him, knocking the wind out of him for good this time. Mycroft had said that he… that he and Sherlock were somewhat similar, that he had acted with Greg in the same way Sherlock would have done with John. He _had_ said… 'more than that'.

Gregory swallowed hard when he remembered Sherlock's reaction when John had been asked to dance. He looked back at Mycroft and saw his clenched fists, his slight frown, the way he had stopped looking at him altogether and he nearly jumped.

Surely, Mycroft hadn't implied that he… that they… he took a deep breath, realizing for the first time that what he had first thought maybe wasn't a fantasy at all. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the girl's waist, making her jerk away again.

"I'm sorry, really… I was thinking about something else…"

He bit his lower lip as soon as he saw the girl frown. Apparently not the right thing to say.

"Well, try to focus and I might just make it out with all my limbs intact, would you?"

But Gregory wasn't listening. Mycroft was whispering something to Sherlock, and was now heading out of the Great Hall. Greg let go of his partner without looking at her once.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. But I have to go, it was lovely meeting you…" He waited for a name but none came and seconds later, he was following Mycroft out.

He saw the Slytherin getting up the stairs and frowned, knowing that the Slytherin dormitories were underground. So why was he heading ups… oh. He took off after his friend, following him from a distance to make sure Mycroft wouldn't notice him until they were both in Their Room, figuring the elder Holmes would probably try and avoid him again if he saw him.

Five minute later, Gregory saw Mycroft entering the classroom and followed him suit, grabbing the door before it even had time to close.

"I need to talk to you…"

Mycroft abruptly turned around, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Gregory gently closed the door behind him, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the thought of what he was going to do and the consequences it could have.

He took a step forward as Mycroft took a step backwards. He could see that his friend was afraid and to be honest, so was he. He could feel his heart trying to get out of his chest, beating hard against his ribcage. But there was no going back now, he knew it; he couldn't imagine spending another day not knowing for sure if Mycroft really did like him back. And if the Slytherin wanted to avoid him anyway, he might as well have a decent reason…

His heart pinched at the thought but he pushed it away for now, preferring to focus on happier outcomes to the evening.

"Look, Gregory I'm sorry… let's just forget everything, okay?"

Greg kept walking towards his 'friend' until he had Mycroft backed against one of the desks.

"I know you're mad because of what I did and said but please… can we just… start over?"

Gregory could tell that Mycroft was a bit breathless by now and his own breath hitched as he stepped closer and closer, leaving them only a few feet apart now.

He took a final step forward, standing right in front of Mycroft as the Slytherin grabbed the desk behind his back and swallowed hard. Greg raised a tentative hand, gently placing it on Mycroft's cheek.

"Just… just shut up for now… please?" Gregory whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Mycroft's.

His heart was beating so fast it felt like it had stopped entirely now. He could feel Mycroft's lips under his own, soft and warm but heart-wrenchingly unmoving. His heart did stop this time as he stepped back seeing Mycroft stiff with shock. Or was it revulsion? He couldn't tell now that his brain was turned on again, leaving only doubt where there had been certainty before.

He stumbled back, looking down and feeling color rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry… isn't it what you wanted? I thought you… I mean I thought that…" he whispered in a quick succession, his breath ragged. "I really didn't mean to…. but I thought that you wanted to… oh my God… I can't believe I just… and you…"

Gregory was blinking rapidly now, not daring to look up as Mycroft finally overcame his shock. The Slytherin leaned forward himself, grasping Gregory's head in his hands and smiling down at him. He gently rubbed his nose against Greg's, making his friend look up at last. What he saw flash in his eyes was all the answers he had needed and Mycroft felt himself smile for the first time in months.

He slowly leaned in and took Greg's lips with his own, resisting the urge to moan as he finally got the chance to taste them. Gregory circled his arms behind Mycroft's neck as the elder Holmes gently grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

Gregory sighed in content and Mycroft took the opportunity to nib at his lower lip, taking it into his mouth and making them both moan this time. Gregory took a step backwards, keeping one hand on Mycroft's neck to play with his hair as the other searched behind his back for one of the desks.

He found it and pecked the Slytherin one last time before jumping on the desk and grabbing Mycroft's robes to pull him in again. Mycroft came to stand between Greg's parted legs as the fourth year pulled him back into a kiss, running his hands through Mycroft's hair.

Greg opened up his lips and Mycroft tentatively ran his tongue over them, making them both shiver. The Slytherin grabbed him by the waist again, pulling him into him until their fronts were pressed against each other. Gregory darted out his tongue to lick at Mycroft's lips before pulling back a little.

"Can we just…" Greg whispered, surprised to find his voice a little hoarse.

Mycroft nodded and kissed him again, their lips opening up as their tongues found each other. They both moaned, their grips tightening just to make sure that the other wasn't about to leave. Things got more heated, tongues stroking, teeth clashing and lips meeting in desperate attempts to get closer until finally, Mycroft pulled back and rested his forehead against Greg's.

"What did you want to discuss?" And even breathless, he managed to make it sound like a tease.

"I have no idea…" Greg chuckled before pulling Mycroft's lips back against his.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, happy? I hope you are :D<strong>

**Next chapter tomorrow as usual :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again thanks to everyone who took the time to review :)**

**And yay, they're finally together! Everything should be all right from now on, right? :]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>Greg opened his eyes and instantly grinned, remembering what had happened the night before. The Ball had been such a bore he preferred to pretend it had never happened at all, but the rest of the evening had been eventful to say the least. He could still feel Mycroft's lips pressed on his own, his hot breath against his cheek and his hands either gently stroking his waist or gripping it tightly to pull them closer together.<p>

He allowed himself to simply lie in bed for once, letting his mind travel back to what had been the best night of his life. Comfortably surrounded by the warmth of his blanket, he closed his eyes and sighed. The best part of it all was that they still had a week of holiday left and now they could spend it together, hidden away and completely alone again.

Gregory yawned and finally sat up after half an hour, getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. He skipped down to the Great Hall and took his seat, filling his plate with everything he could lay his hands on. He had already checked that Mycroft wasn't there and knowing that the Slytherin was already up and about at dawn, he shoved food in his mouth, eager to get out and find him already.

Five minutes later, he rose from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall ignoring the mass of students only out of bed and heading to breakfast. He walked up the stairs and soon found himself on the third floor. However, he stopped dead, his hand inches away from the handle as doubt crept up in his heart.

What if Mycroft had changed his mind? What if he thought it had all been a mistake? He gulped as his hand fell back to his side. He had never considered the possibility that Mycroft could not want this after all or that he might have doubts. Greg wasn't sure if he could take it if Mycroft rejected him now…

He firmly shook his head and took a deep breath. It was no use thinking about it before he had even seen his… his what? Boyfriend? Gregory felt his stomach flutter at the thought but focused again quickly after. He needed to talk to Mycroft and make things clear; if the Slytherin was having doubts Gregory would crush them, after all he was sure enough for the both of them.

He let out a sigh and opened the door, forcing a smile as he saw Mycroft turn around. Greg took a few steps inside, careful to leave a few feet between them just in case.

Mycroft looked away and cleared his throat. "Hello…"

"Hi," Gregory whispered, feeling awkward now but determined to figure things out.

Mycroft bit his lip, sending Gregory back to pleasant memories of their last evening. However, it must have shown on his face because the Slytherin blushed a little and coughed.

"So," Mycroft said as Gregory held his breath. "How are you doing?"

Greg sighed and took a step forward, raising his hand. "I'm doing fine, Mycroft. I… I just think we should talk…"

Mycroft swallowed hard. "Okay…"

The Hufflepuff took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He needed to be honest with Mycroft, and with himself. If Mycroft felt the same way then everything would be fine; and if he didn't… then Greg preferred to know now.

As much as he realized how logical it all sounded, Gregory couldn't help but feel nervous. He clenched his hands into fists to steel himself and looked up at Mycroft.

"Look… I'm going to be honest; it will just make things easier for the both of us..." He saw Mycroft getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second but didn't stop. He needed to say it whether his friend wanted to hear it or not.

"I don't regret anything that happened last night," he nearly blurted out.

Mycroft's eyebrows shot up and he let out a shaky sigh. "All right… so what happens now?"

Gregory scratched the back of his head, doubts creeping up again as Mycroft's face stayed completely blank. "Well… it depends on you," he chuckled even if he couldn't find anything funny with this whole situation.

"Look…" Greg looked down and closed his eyes. "I want to be with you and… and not just as friends but… you need to tell me how you feel too." He swallowed hard and finally looked Mycroft in the eyes. "Please?"

Mycroft softly smiled and Gregory let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"That's what I want too…" the Slytherin whispered before walking towards Greg and taking his hands in his.

Gregory looked up at him and squeezed his hands. "Can… can I kiss you?"

Mycroft nodded softly and Greg leaned in, taking his lips and smiling despite himself. He couldn't remember why he had felt nervous in the first place now that he knew he had made the right choice.

Gregory broke the kiss and pecked him on the lips before finally pulling back. "I could get used to this…"

"You may have to," Mycroft grinned.

Greg smiled at him and let go of one of his hands, placing it against Mycroft's cheek. Mycroft leaned into the touched and closed his eyes, making Greg's heart swell up with joy. He couldn't believe he had spent two years not touching Mycroft like this.

Mycroft turned his head to kiss the open palm before Gregory let it slide to grab the Slytherin's neck, pulling him down again and opening up his mouth to him. They both moaned as their tongues found each other and Mycroft grabbed his shirt to pull him against his waist. The kiss was calmer than the night before but Gregory found he enjoyed it just as much, if not a bit more now that he knew he'd get to do it again.

Their tongues lazily danced against each other before Mycroft took control, pushing them into Greg's mouth and earning a moan from his boyfriend. Greg finally let go of his hand and circled his arms behind his head, running his hands through Mycroft's hair. The Slytherin pulled him against his chest and moved one of his legs between Greg's, bringing them even closer than before.

Mycroft pulled away again and let out a sigh, making Greg frown. "What is it?"

The Slytherin nodded towards the window and Gregory saw an owl waiting outside, tapping impatiently against the glass. Greg's eyebrows shot up in surprise, realizing that he hadn't even noticed the sound before.

"Just a second," Mycroft whispered, pecking him on the lips before disentangling himself from Greg. He went to open the window and grabbed the piece of parchment without so much as a glance at the animal. The owl screeched without catching Mycroft's attention and finally flew out the window.

Mycroft frowned as he read the letter and sighed after a few seconds, pulling out his wand and setting the parchment on fire.

Gregory took a step forward and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just Sherlock," the elder Holmes sighed. "He found a way to set fire to Professor Flitwick's classroom this morning." Greg opened his mouth to ask how but Mycroft raised his hand and spoke up: "You don't want to know. But… I better go talk to him and make sure Professor Dumbledore doesn't expel him…"

Greg smiled, managing to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Now I know the reason why Sherlock is still allowed to go to school."

"Keeping him here is a full-time job, believe me," Mycroft chuckled, walking towards Greg and kissing him again. He pulled away way too soon for Greg but brought a smile back to his lips just after, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done dealing with my brother."

"Okay," Greg breathed out. "I'll just wait for you here."

Mycroft kissed him one last time before walking out. Greg let out a sigh and resisted the urge to jump up and down in glee, feeling content enough with a simple grin.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock grunted without turning back and making John jump.<p>

"Sherlock, there is no need to get so defensive," Mycroft tutted, coming to stand in front of their bench.

Sherlock took in his appearance, his eyes flicking between his lips, his collar and his shirt. Finally, the Ravenclaw smirked and Mycroft cleared his throat before he could say anything.

"I am merely here to bring you news on your latest… experiment."

"Was it really that bad?" John asked.

"I'm sure the Headmaster will find a way to repair the damage done to Professor Flitwick's classroom before the end of the holiday break." Mycroft turned to look at Sherlock and his face suddenly grew a bit more serious. "I won't always be around to clean up your mess, Sherlock, I hope you realize that."

"Nobody asked you to!" the Ravenclaw snapped, making John groan in despair.

"Sherlock, be nice," John warned.

Sherlock turned to look at his friend, his eyes glowing with mischief. "But I'm right, I never asked him to 'clean up my mess' as he so elegantly put it." He then looked directly into his brother's eyes. "And you would think that a teenage boy had better things to do than spy on his little brother, wouldn't you?"

"Sherlock…" Mycroft warned.

John frowned but stayed silent as Sherlock added, "He could find himself a willing girl to snog, maybe take her to an isolated classroom somewhere in the castle…"

Mycroft glared at his little brother, ignoring the look of confusion on John's face. "You are absolutely right, Sherlock."

Both boys looked shocked but Mycroft wasn't done. "I had convinced Professor Dumbledore to turn a blind eye on the matter but as you clearly don't need my help, I will simply tell him to ignore me this time."

John repeatedly blinked as Sherlock glared at his brother.

"You may expect some sort of punishment but after all, it is as you so elegantly implied… none of my business." He brushed his uniform and smiled down at them both. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have urgent matters that need attending to. It was a pleasure to see you both."

As with that, he turned around and walked back to the castle.

John turned to Sherlock, frowning. "Are you happy now?"

Sherlock pouted but stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Things were going pretty well between Gregory and Mycroft, in fact it was going better than just well, it was fantastic. They had been seeing each other almost every day, in secret of course but obviously Gregory wasn't looking forward to anyone actually finding out. He wasn't ashamed of dating Mycroft per say, but he knew how his teammates would react to his… sexual orientation and even if he knew the Slytherin would do his best to protect him, he felt it was better not to say anything at all.<p>

Mycroft needed to keep it a secret for his reputation too so they had come to an agreement. Things were going so well they were quite happy to leave things the way they were. Besides, they felt it wasn't anybody's business.

The year had gone by in the blink of an eye and before Greg knew it, the last task of the Triwizard Tournament was upon them. He tried not to show it to Mycroft but Gregory couldn't help but worry for Cedric. Mycroft had warned him that these tasks were dangerous and somehow, seeing his friend taking risks was more difficult than facing them himself.

That evening he went to sit with the rest of the school, feeling more nervous than on his first Quidditch game. The students were either carrying Potter posters or cheering for Cedric but Gregory felt he was the only one who was actually concerned for the four champions. What upset him the most was how sure of himself Cedric looked down there, he only hoped his friend wouldn't regret it later…

Professor Dumbledore stood besides the champions and officially declared the last task open, sending both Harry and Cedric into the maze. Gregory held his breath and sat back, noticing Mycroft surrounded by his housemates at the other end of the stadium, writing something down before slipping the piece of parchment to one of his minions. The older student nodded before disappearing into the crowd but Greg didn't ponder over it, his mind immediately drawn back to the maze when Fleur finally entered.

The crowd fell silent and Gregory let out a shaky sigh. This would be over soon…

* * *

><p>Fleur and Krum had been dragged out of the maze more than an hour ago but there was no sign of either Cedric or Harry yet and Gregory was growing more and more worried with each passing second. He needed more information and feared what news he might get at the same time.<p>

Someone came up behind him and grabbed his arm, making Greg jump in surprise. He tried to break free but the older student wouldn't budge, he forced him to stand and frowned.

"You need to come with me."

It was Gregory's turn to frown now. "Are you working for Mycroft?"

The other boy didn't respond and only pulled him away a little harder, making him trip over the bench. Greg fought his grip but was unable to get away. He shook his head, panic rising in his chest. "Is something wrong?"

The older student's answer was cut off by a loud bang coming from the stadium. Greg immediately turned back as the other students jumped to their feet and began cheering. Gregory finally managed to get a glimpse at what was going on and his body froze. Harry and Cedric were back, the Gryffindor holding the Cup and gripping Cedric's body as if he were afraid he would get away. However, Gregory knew something was wrong before anyone else in the stadium; Cedric wasn't moving, he was just lying there while Harry shook on top of his body.

Mycroft's boy pulled him away again but this time Gregory really fought back, jerking his arm out of the boy's grip. The crowd suddenly fell silent again as Harry cried out, making Greg's blood freeze in his veins. No…

Suddenly four arms were gripping him tightly by the shoulders and dragging him away. He tried to break free, jerking his legs and yelling for them to let him go, but they simply grabbed him tighter and took him away. He thought he heard one of them order him to stay still but he couldn't be sure as a desperate cry erupted from the stadium.

He struggled more fiercely at the sound and one of Mycroft's boys groaned.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Gregory yelled in vain as they dragged him inside the castle. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

He could hear them mumbling but didn't catch a word of what they were saying and to be honest, he really didn't care. They struggled up the stairs with Greg still jerking his legs to stop them. However, he soon realized it was no use, they were both way stronger than him.

He heard a door open and stopped struggling just as he was thrown into a room. Their Room, he noticed at once. The two boys shut the door and locked it behind him before Greg turned around to see Mycroft looking out the window. His body shaking with rage, he grabbed a chair and threw it against the nearest wall getting even angrier when Mycroft didn't so much as shift.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" he yelled, feeling his throat burn.

Mycroft stayed perfectly still and didn't even turn back to look at him.

"ANSWER ME, MYCROFT! For fuck's sake if you don't have anything to say, why would you have me dragged here?" Gregory turned around and violently knocked on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

"No." Mycroft's answer was no more than a whisper but it felt like a cry to Greg's ears. He froze and slowly turned back to look at Mycroft.

"What?" Gregory hissed. "What… did you just say?"

"You're not going back out there," Mycroft whispered, still looking away. "You're staying here."

Greg's hands clenched into fists as he took a step towards the Slytherin. "You have _no_ right to keep me here, Mycroft! LET ME GO! NOW!"

When he saw that Mycroft neither answered nor moved, Gregory lost it. He stomped towards his boyfriend and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to finally face him. "If you don't let me leave right now, I will never forgive you Mycroft. _Never_."

This time Mycroft's eyes widened just a little but he remained silent. Gregory grabbed his shirt and violently pushed him against the wall. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Mycroft simply nodded and Gregory let out a chuckle that sounded almost like a sob. "I knew you hated Cedric," Greg whispered, shaking his head. "But I can't believe you would actually do this…"

The Hufflepuff could feel his anger dying down, leaving raw pain to take over. He noticed his body was shaking again, but this time he knew rage had nothing to do with it. His grip on Mycroft loosened without him realizing it and he repeatedly blinked, feeling tears burn behind his eyes.

"I can't believe he… you…" he choked out. "Mycroft…"

Greg closed his eyes when he felt a tear roll down his cheek but when he tried to turn away Mycroft grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying Gregory's face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Gregory…" he whispered, gripping him a bit tighter. "I didn't like him but I never wanted things to end like this…"

Greg's whole body shook and he grabbed Mycroft's shirt, letting himself go. "I know…"

Mycroft held him as he finally let the pain wash over him and Greg realized that Mycroft had planned it all. He had wanted Gregory to feel angry if only for a little while and had let himself be the person Gregory could yell at… he had given him a private place to break down if he needed to and for this, Greg was grateful.

After a few minutes Gregory stopped crying and Mycroft pulled away, grabbing his wand. Greg gripped his shirt tighter, fear flashing in his eyes.

Mycroft softly kissed his forehead. "You need to rest, Gregory." He cast a spell, turning a desk into a bed and put out his wand. "This should be comfortable enough for tonight if you prefer being alone for now…"

Gregory shook his head and took Mycroft's hand in his. The Slytherin stared at him for a few seconds before finally nodding. He squeezed Greg's hand and led him towards the bed.

"I'll just tell them to go," he whispered before going to open the door and murmuring a few instructions. Then he turned back towards Greg and sat on the bed, getting his shoes off as the Hufflepuff settled under the covers.

Mycroft finally came to lie on his side and Gregory grabbed his hand again before shifting to get closer. Mycroft let out a sigh and pulled Greg to him, intertwining their legs and resting his chin on Gregory's forehead.

"Thank you Mycroft…" Greg whispered.

Mycroft simply stroked his hair in response.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had helped… a little. Mycroft hadn't talked about Cedric since that night but Greg could tell he cared. The Slytherin had been his best support for the last few days of the year and now Gregory could fully appreciate what Mycroft had done for him. In his bizarre way, he had helped more than anyone else could have and even if nobody else knew, Gregory did and it was enough.<p>

Mycroft had explained what had happened before Professor Dumbledore announced it at the funeral and even though he denied it, Greg knew that Mycroft had had his part to play in the story. Voldemort was back but Gregory tried to ignore it for now, preferring to focus on the vacations about to come.

He walked up the stairs to Their Room and smiled when he saw Mycroft waiting for him. The Slytherin had been a bit uneasy since that night, clearly not knowing how to deal with him but Greg had decided to move on. He walked towards Mycroft and grabbed his head, bringing him down for a kiss, their first in about a week. Mycroft took a few seconds to kiss him back but when Greg pulled away, they were both smiling again.

Gregory took Mycroft's hand, stroking the back with his thumb before clearing his throat. "So what do you have planned for the summer?"

"About that…" Mycroft whispered, looking away for a second. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over. You could… well, you could stay at my house for a week if you want…"

Greg's eyebrows shot up. "What about Sherlock?"

"Oh yes," Mycroft blinked. "He knows; he's known for quite a while apparently."

"What?" Gregory nearly shrieked. "How long has he known? What did he say? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I suppose he found out last year."

Gregory shook his head. "So he _was_ with you to keep me away at the Ball."

"Er… yes." Mycroft cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide it for so long, I just… forgot."

"But you _were_ hiding it," Greg raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be embarrassed if you found out," Mycroft sighed.

"And you didn't want me to go talk to him because you assumed he would tell me you fancied me."

Mycroft blushed a little and Gregory chuckled.

"So… what did he say?" Greg asked a little nervously.

"Nothing," Mycroft answered. "He seemed to be fine with it."

"Oh… well that's great!" Greg smiled. "And I suppose he's too scared we'd tell John he's in love with him as a payback anyway."

"That's true," the Slytherin chuckled before his face grew serious again. "So do you? Want to come over this summer I mean…"

"Well, won't your mother be around?"

"No, Mummy will be taking her annual trip throughout Europe."

Greg smirked at the 'Mummy' but Mycroft ignored it.

"But Sherlock will be there? Won't he invite John too?"

"John is invited to stay for the last two weeks of July, you can come any other time. If you wish to, obviously…"

When he saw the doubt on Mycroft's face, Gregory finally realized he still hadn't answered. "Yeah, I'd love to," he smiled. "I just hope I can deal with Sherlock for a whole week."

Mycroft chuckled. "I've survived so far and as you said, we still have some information he wishes to remain hidden for now."

"I think you tend to forget he also has information _we_ want to keep private."

"He wouldn't tell anyone," Mycroft whispered, his hand coming up against Greg's cheek.

"But you wouldn't really tell John," Gregory frowned. "Would you?"

"Of course not," Mycroft grinned. "But he doesn't know that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter :) The next one will be set during the summer between Greg's fourth and fifth year, and it'll justify the rating :p<strong>

**Please review? I'm not above begging, seriously ^^ And see you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and who put this story on alert :)**

**This chapter is set during the summer between Greg's fourth and fifth year, and it should justify the rating (but there'll be more smut)**

**I guess that's it... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

The car pulled over in front of the Holmes house (or should we say _mansion_?) and Greg swallowed hard. He got out of the car and grabbed the luggage the chauffeur was handing him, giving the man a small smile and walking up to the threshold. He had thought about the week he would spend here a lot and had even imagined a few scenarios, each one leading to wet dreams and rather persistent morning erections.

But now that he was here he felt distinctly uncomfortable; a little because he wasn't at home but mostly because he was about to enter Mycroft's house. Not to mention the fact that it was also Sherlock's house. He knew them both from Hogwarts but he couldn't begin to imagine what these two got up to during the summer when they were home.

More than that, he had longed for a chance to have some private time with his boyfriend but he rather thought it was a long shot with Sherlock around. He was vaguely aware that Sherlock knew but the fact that he could actually see them as a couple was disturbing enough to make him nervous. Mycroft had said that his little brother was okay with it but maybe Sherlock had been planning his revenge and was only waiting for a chance to execute his evil plan.

Gregory shook his head, a small grin playing on his lips. The thought of Sherlock trying to defend his brother's honor was such a ridiculous notion he couldn't help but chuckle a little at his own stupidity. Sherlock would just be his own obnoxious self and that he could deal with. So why was he still nervous?

Of course he knew why but actually admitting it was a whole other thing. He had known for a while now that he was attracted to Mycroft and they had kissed; a lot. But what if Mycroft wanted to take things to the next level and this invitation was just his way of saying it? After all he _was_ older than Greg and he had proved (repeatedly) that he too had… urges. Greg just wasn't sure if he was ready. The idea of actually sleeping with Mycroft _was_ appealing to say the least but it was equally frightening.

What if he just freaked out and left mid-way? What if he made a complete fool of himself? What if he wasn't any good at it? God forbid; what if he couldn't get it up when the moment came?

His breath hitched and he turned around, considering his options. He could always leave and pretend that Mycroft had never invited him at all, but his _bloody_ chauffeur would tell him. Perhaps if he ran fast enough he could get to the station in time to take a train to Scotland or something and never go back to school…

This was ridiculous. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the door again. If Mycroft _had_ invited him so they could have sex, he could always say no. Mycroft would understand, wouldn't he? Worst case scenario, they broke up, never spoke to each other again and spent their last years at Hogwarts in total misery… great.

Then again, maybe Mycroft hadn't invited him over because he wanted to sleep with Greg, maybe he just wanted to spend some time with him where they wouldn't have to hide. Maybe he wouldn't be mad if Greg told him he wasn't ready, or maybe if they actually did it things would go great…

He was focusing on that last thought when the door abruptly opened, reveling a frowning Sherlock in the doorway.

"What are you waiting for? Normal people usually knock, but perhaps you didn't know that."

Greg gaped at him and blushed, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head. Sherlock looked him over and Gregory looked away before clearing his throat.

"I see…" Sherlock whispered with disgust plastered all over his face. "If you could show some self control while under my roof it would be deeply appreciated…"

Gregory pinched his nose, feeling his cheeks turn a deep red color. "Er… right."

Sherlock frowned one last time before going back into the house, leaving the door open in what Greg assumed was an invitation to come in. He grabbed his suitcase and followed Sherlock inside, closing the door behind him and trying to regain some sort of dignity.

"Mycroft, your boy toy is here!" Sherlock yelled at the stairs, making Greg blush even more.

Well, so much for his dignity. A distinct groan came from upstairs soon followed by Mycroft.

"Sherlock…" he warned.

"Yes, brother dear?" Sherlock answered in his most sarcastic voice.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave Greg alone while he is here; I am sure he sees more than enough of you at school."

"He hasn't seen enough of _you_, apparently…" Sherlock mumbled under his breath, earning a glare from his older brother.

Mycroft finally came to stand in front of Gregory and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about Sherlock…"

The Ravenclaw groaned but they both ignored him this time.

"… but I assume you know how he is."

"It's all right," Greg smiled, feeling his stomach tighten in a much nicer way than minutes before.

Mycroft took a step closer and softly placed his hand on Greg's cheek, slowly pulling him in. "Hello…"

Greg's eyes opened wide before he turned to Sherlock and cleared his throat. "Er…"

He wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable kissing his boyfriend in front of Sherlock, especially considering he was Mycroft's brother.

"If Sherlock has a problem with it," Mycroft turned to look at his brother, a grin on his face. "Then that is his problem."

"For God's sake," Sherlock groaned before walking out of the room, his features twisted in a mix of disgust and exasperation.

"Much better," Mycroft whispered, turning back to look at Gregory. "Now, I believe I was just about to kiss you if that's all right…"

Greg smirked at Mycroft's raised eyebrow and pulled him down, joining their lips.

"Hello," Greg murmured when he finally pulled back.

Mycroft grinned and stepped away. "Now, let me show you to your room."

"My room?"

"Why, yes. Did you expect me to let you sleep on the floor?" Mycroft frowned.

Gregory felt himself beginning to blush and shook his head. "No, of course not." He cleared his throat. "Lead the way."

Mycroft's gaze lingered on Greg for a second moment longer than necessary before he finally got upstairs. Gregory swallowed hard and followed him, convinced that Mycroft knew exactly what he'd been thinking.

* * *

><p>Things were going well after all. Everything had been a bit awkward at first but Greg soon found he could relax and actually enjoy his vacation with Mycroft. The Slytherin worked most mornings but they always spent the afternoon together on the couch, talking or reading in silence but always sitting right next to each other and kissing now and again.<p>

Sherlock had even been almost civil to Greg which was more than the Hufflepuff had dared hope for. He usually did his best to avoid them which suited Gregory just fine since it gave him an opportunity to get closer to Mycroft without the fear of being spied upon.

They were in the living room on Greg's next day at the mansion when Mycroft took Gregory's hand in his before bringing it to his lips and giving it a light kiss. Gregory smiled up at him and put down his book on the sofa.

"I can't believe the week's already over," Greg said.

"We still have at least half a day."

Gregory grinned. "We better make the best of it, then."

Mycroft nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips before pulling Greg to him. Their kiss was soft at first, lips only finding each other for a few seconds before they would both pull apart. But it soon grew a little more heated when Mycroft sucked Greg's lower lip into his mouth. Gregory pressed himself closer, pinning his boyfriend to the couch and nearly settling himself over him.

He opened up his mouth and his tongue darted out to meet Mycroft's, both fighting for dominance until Gregory gave up to let his boyfriend take control of the kiss. He pushed Mycroft down a bit more to avoid losing all control and soon came to straddle his lap. Mycroft gripped his waist and pulled him closer, pushing their chests together as Gregory's hands came up to grab Mycroft's head. Gregory ran his hands through the older boy's hair as Mycroft sucked his tongue, making them both moan.

Gregory soon lost all sense of anything that wasn't Mycroft, feeling his head spin with the warmth of his body, the firm grip he had on his waist and the passion he put into their kiss. He could feel his belly grow warmer as a lower part of his body woke up. Gregory could feel his half-erect cock straining against his trousers and hoped that Mycroft couldn't feel it too; but even if he did, Greg didn't think he would be able to stop.

Greg nearly whined when Mycroft pulled back to breathe, especially when he noticed that the Slytherin was now looking away, his cheeks slightly flushed. Then Gregory finally felt something poking against his leg. He frowned at first before finally understanding why Mycroft had stopped. He knew he should have been embarrassed, that he should have been nervous but with Mycroft's body so close to his own it was difficult to feel anything other than sheer arousal.

His chest filled up with pride at the thought that he was the one who had provoked Mycroft's erection and he gently took his boyfriend's head in his hands, forcing Mycroft to look him in the eyes. He bent down to place a gentle kiss on Mycroft's lips before pulling back again. He looked at their joined waists and swallowed hard, shifting so that their erections were pressed against each other, finding the friction they so desperately needed. They both moaned in unison, Mycroft closing his eyes before pulling himself up to capture Greg's lips in another kiss.

Gregory pressed himself down, rocking against Mycroft and feeling his body heat up with each thrust. Their kisses soon turned sloppy, both more panting into each other's mouth than actually kissing. Mycroft finally pulled back a little, letting go of Greg's waist to grab a handful of his hair and pulling at them to expose his boyfriend's neck. Mycroft ran his mouth along Greg's collarbone before beginning to leave open-mouthed kisses on his neck, biting each time Gregory thrust up against him.

"Fuck… Mycroft…" Gregory whispered breathlessly as he felt his climax approaching fast.

Mycroft simply groaned in response and bit down one last time, sending Greg over the edge and following him a few seconds later. The Hufflepuff let out a breathless moan as he rested his forehead against Mycroft's.

"That was… that was…" Mycroft breathed out.

"Yeah, it was…"

They looked into each other's eyes and burst out laughing. Greg gently stroked Mycroft's hair as they calmed down and got their breath back, feeling the urge to giggle as relief washed over him. Technically this wasn't even sex but he felt more confident now, knowing that as long as he was with Mycroft, he didn't have any reason to worry. They would both respect their other's wishes and move at their own pace, which was, if Greg's body was anything to go by, incredibly fast.

Gregory smiled before bending again to kiss Mycroft, slowly now, taking the time to appreciate the taste of his tongue against his own. Mycroft's hands came down to Greg's legs and began to stroke softly as he kissed him again.

"For the love of God…" Sherlock's voice forced them apart and they both looked up to see the younger Holmes frowning at them. "I'll never be able to get these images out of my head…"

Greg looked at Mycroft and they both grinned, probably thanking Merlin Sherlock hadn't walked in earlier.

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up. "Dear Lord this is worse than I could have imagined," he groaned.

Gregory pecked Mycroft's lips one last time before getting off his lap and standing, thankful his legs hadn't turned to jelly.

"Look, Sherlock," he whispered. "I understand this is difficult for you to understand but if I want to kiss Mycroft, I will and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Sherlock shuddered but Greg ignored him.

"If you had a boyfriend," he said, his eyebrow rising suggestively. "I am sure that your brother would leave the two of you alone when you needed privacy. Don't try and ruin this for us, all right?"

Sherlock frowned at him before looking away and Greg grinned.

"Besides, if you don't leave us alone, I'll give you hell when you and John finally get together."

Even without turning around Greg could feel Mycroft's smirk as Sherlock's head snapped up. His expression went from shock, to anger, before finally settling on a childish pout. Sherlock glared at them both before turning around and leaving the room.

"I think," Mycroft whispered, "that you may have aroused me even more."

Greg chuckled before coming to sit next to his boyfriend. "I don't know how I should feel about that."

"Flattered," Mycroft grinned. "You should feel flattered."

He bent down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Greg knocked on Mycroft's door later that night and swallowed hard. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he was nervous again, just not enough to stop himself. He had been thinking all afternoon yet he couldn't quite believe what he was about to do.<p>

Mycroft opened the door, his eyebrows raised in question when he saw Greg standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"Er…" Greg whispered to avoid drawing Sherlock's attention. "I was just… well, I was wondering if I could maybe… stay here tonight?"

Gregory could feel himself blush and tried to ignore how uncomfortable he felt, but Mycroft's expression wasn't helping; he was staring at him in surprise, staying silent for what felt like an hour.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked.

Greg thought back to what they had done earlier and then he realized how nervous the whole situation was making him. "Yes." He firmly answered. "I don't know how much time we'll have to ourselves next year and I just… I just want to enjoy being alone with you for now…"

"Okay…" Mycroft murmured before getting out of the way to let Greg in.

Gregory entered the room and closed the door behind him, feeling more awkward than he ever had in his whole life (which was a lot considering he had once stuck his head in the toilet… long story).

Mycroft suddenly frowned, pointing at Greg's shirt. "What is this 'Doctor Who' thing?"

Gregory chuckled and even managed a smile. "You really are a Pure Blood, aren't you?" When he saw Mycroft frowning even more he shook his head. "It's a muggle TV show; we can watch it another time."

Mycroft nodded and looked away, reassuring Greg by appearing just as nervous as he was.

"Can I…" the Hufflepuff asked nodding towards the bed.

This seemed to snap Mycroft out of his thoughts. "Oh! Yes, of course…"

Gregory gave him a small smile before walking towards the four post bed, taking a seat on the edge. When he saw that Mycroft still hadn't moved an inch, he sighed and motioned for his boyfriend to join him. Mycroft shook his head, probably to clear his head, and came to sit next to him.

"Look…" Greg whispered, turning to face the older boy. "If you don't want to do anything it's fine… if you're not ready or if you just don't want to… I get it…"

"No, no; it's nothing like that. I'm just a bit…"

"Nervous?" Greg offered. Mycroft nodded and looked away, making Gregory sigh in relief. "So am I. Look… what don't we just… I don't know, lie down and see where it goes?"

The Slytherin nodded again and Greg shifted to lie on the other side of the bed, leaving enough space for Mycroft to lie right next to him. He gave him a small smile and took his hand when Mycroft had finally lain down.

Gregory reached out to grab Mycroft's head and gently pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds, Mycroft kissed back and Gregory felt himself relax instantly. He scooted a little closer to his boyfriend, intertwining their legs but careful not to throw himself at Mycroft. The older boy began pushing into the kiss a few moments later, opening up Greg's lips and letting his tongue find his boyfriend's.

After that they both seemed to relax and Greg allowed himself to get even closer, flushing his chest against Mycroft's as the older boy pushed back, apparently trying to reduce the nonexistent distance between their bodies. Gregory's tongue darted out and Mycroft sucked it into his mouth before using his elbow as a support to tower over Greg. The older boy pushed him into the mattress, lying flat on top of his boyfriend and sliding one leg between Greg's.

The Hufflepuff moaned at the feeling of Mycroft's weight upon him and the Slytherin immediately pulled back a little. "Did I hurt you?"

Greg shook his head, a small grin on his lips. "No, I just… I just really liked that."

"Well, it's good to know…" Mycroft breathed out before coming back down to seal their lips.

Gregory circled his arms around Mycroft's neck, letting his hands run through his hair and using the new angle to deepen the kiss. Soon they were both panting and moaning into each other's mouth. Greg closed his eyes and pushed himself up to rub his crotch against Mycroft's, earning a low growl from the older boy.

Gregory pushed up against Mycroft to roll them over onto their sides before letting his hands fall down his boyfriend's sides to his waist. He started to play with the band of his shirt and slipped a tentative hand against his skin, grinning into their kiss when he felt Mycroft shiver under his touch.

Mycroft grabbed him by the front of his trousers, bringing their crotches against each other and rubbing himself against Greg. The Hufflepuff broke the kiss and let out a gasp as heat ran up his body, leaving him quite breathless. Mycroft let his mouth fall to Greg's throat and began sucking on it, making Gregory shiver this time.

Greg raised a shaky hand and let it hover a few inches from Mycroft erection. "Can I…?" he asked.

Mycroft nodded and Greg swallowed hard before moving his hand right against his boyfriend's crotch, stroking his cock against the fabric of his trousers. Mycroft let out a long moan at the feeling and grabbed Greg's erection to return the favor, making Gregory gasp again. Their hands began moving faster and faster as they both lay there panting.

Gregory snuggled his face in Mycroft's neck and stopped rubbing for a moment. He gripped the sheets with one hand as the other hover over the skin of Mycroft's stomach. He played with the band of his trousers for a few seconds just to be sure the older boy wouldn't push him away before sliding his hand inside and finally gripping the flesh.

"Fuck…" Mycroft growled, closing his eyes.

As Gregory began pumping him harder Mycroft grabbed the band of Gregory's pants and slid them down to reveal his already leaking cock. He swallowed hard and tentatively stroked it, his movements growing more certain with every moan Greg let out.

Gregory's hand sped up as he felt his own climax fast approaching. A few seconds later he was coming, moaning into Mycroft's ear and sending over the edge too. They stayed still for a while trying to catch their breath, their hands and clothes covered in come.

Finally, Mycroft placed a gentle kiss on Greg's temple before sliding off the bed to grab his wand, cleaning the sheets as best as he could.

"I'll guess we'll take care of our clothes in the morning."

"Yeah," Greg chuckled into the pillow before slowly sitting up and taking his shirt off. He threw it somewhere besides the bed before falling back down, a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry, I think my pants are fine."

Mycroft both chuckled and blushed at the same time before settling back under the covers. He struggled a bit to take off his own shirt and carefully put it on his night stand.

"Are you afraid that I might see you without a shirt on?" Greg frowned.

Mycroft stayed silent and turned away from him, making Gregory sigh.

"Come here, Mycroft…" he whispered before scooting to get a bit closer. He draped an arm over Mycroft's waist to rest it against his chest and Mycroft nearly jumped off the bed. "You have no reason to be embarrassed… especially after what we just did."

Mycroft let out a puff of air. "You haven't seen me naked, you wouldn't know."

"Soon," Greg grinned. "Besides, I can feel you."

He stroked Mycroft's stomach and brought him closer, his back now flushed against Greg's chest.

"We can talk about it later, just… don't go anywhere for now…"

Mycroft nodded and Greg softly kissed his shoulder before letting sleep take him.

Mycroft woke up the next morning his entire body pressed against Greg's, their legs intertwined and his head snuggled under Gregory's chin. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, it's always a bit tricky for me to write smut but hopefully it was okay ^^<strong>

**Once again, if you could take the time to tell me what you thought of this chapter, it would mean a lot.**

**And see you tomorrow anyway ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the new chapter, thanks again to everyone who's reading this story :)

I don't know I have anything to comment on for this one so... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>5th year<strong>

Greg was looking out the window, observing the landscape and doing his best to ignore the way Sherlock kept glancing his way. Sherlock had known for a while now but Gregory felt different now that he was actually aware of it; the Ravenclaw kept looking at him as if he was trying to deduce if he had shagged his brother the night before and Gregory wasn't sure he wanted Sherlock to find out the truth. He probably had though.

Gregory stared right at Sherlock and raised an eyebrow, making the younger Holmes frown in response. "I can't believe it," Sherlock hissed.

John turned to his friend, his eyebrows raised in question. "Can't believe what?"

"Nothing," Sherlock glared at Gregory before finally looking away.

"All right," John shrugged before nudging Greg in the arm. "So, how was your summer?"

"Fine," Gregory grinned as Sherlock shuddered.

Fine was the understatement of the century; it had been the best summer of his life and for the very first time since he was eleven, he didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Everything had changed now; Voldemort was back even if no one believed it and Greg would have enjoyed hiding away with Mycroft a few more months.

After the week they had spent together he dreaded having to hide once again, but he couldn't imagine telling the truth either. So they would hide because it was easier on them both. Anyway, Gregory didn't think the school would look kindly on two students having sex in the castle, whoever the couple may be.

Sherlock glared at him as if he had read his thoughts and Gregory cleared his throat. Best not to think of that with Mycroft's brother in the room.

The compartment door slid open and they all turned to look at the newcomer. A girl, probably a sixth-year, was standing in the doorway, a bright smile on her lips.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

John instantly smiled back while Sherlock glared. Gregory watched the exchange with a certain amount of amusement until he noticed Sherlock glancing at John, his eyes betraying hurt.

"Actually…" Greg began before he could stop himself. He felt the three of them turn to stare at him and he swallowed hard. John was his friend and if he really was attracted to girls, there was nothing either he or Sherlock could do but Gregory felt there was more to it than just that. John clearly loved Sherlock back, maybe he just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

He knew that Sherlock couldn't always drive girls away from John and Greg certainly felt for his friend, but seeing Sherlock hurt this much just because a John smiled at another student made Greg want to help. "Er… we're about to get changed, maybe you should find another compartment."

John looked at his watch and frowned but Sherlock spoke before he could object. "Exactly."

The girl turned to Sherlock and saw him openly glare at her. She swallowed hard and finally nodded before closing the door.

"What was that about?" John asked. "We won't be changing for another hour at least."

"Er…" Greg glanced at Sherlock. "I just know this girl; she's a royal pain in the ass."

"Oh… right." John shrugged.

When Greg turned to look at Sherlock again the Ravenclaw was smirking. Gregory smiled despite himself.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that Umbridge woman?" Greg asked, closing the door to Their Room.<p>

"I did. The Ministry really has no sense of subtlety," Mycroft sneered.

"Yeah," Gregory sighed. "She looks kind of strict, not to say mental."

Mycroft hummed in approval before coming up to kiss Gregory, circling his arm around his waist. Greg pulled back after a few seconds.

"Do you think we should do this here? I mean, isn't she going to do her rounds here too?"

"I think it should be safe for now," Mycroft grinned before pulling out his wand and flicking it towards one of the desks.

When nothing happened he frowned and stepped away. He looked around the room, pointing his wand at some desks and glaring at the rest before letting out a sigh.

"Do you think she enchanted the whole castle?" Greg asked.

"I don't think this is Umbridge's doing," the Slytherin chuckled. "I will need a word with the Headmaster in the morning."

Gregory turned bright red. "So… he knows?"

"Apparently he does."

"But how could he?" Greg hissed before seeing the look Mycroft gave him. "Right, he knows everything too."

Mycroft frowned a bit as Gregory raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Mycroft…" Greg sighed. "If you know something you need to tell me… please?"

The Slytherin came up towards his boyfriend, pinning him against the wall. "I don't know anything yet, I suspect. But I fear we might have to find somewhere else this year."

"But there isn't anywhere else," Greg nearly whined.

Mycroft smirked, "Oh I think I could manage a few visits to the Hufflepuff dormitories."

Greg's eyes popped out as Mycroft began nibbling at his collarbone. "That's insane."

"I'm sure I can find a way to come to you undetected."

"What about the… er… noise?" Greg breathed out.

"I know a few spells that might help."

Gregory could feel Mycroft's grin against his skin and couldn't help but smile too.

"Besides," Mycroft added. "We don't need a bed at the present; I'll deal with it later."

The Hufflepuff let out a moan as Mycroft's hand found its way to the front of his trousers. "I guess…" he gasped, "… I guess we can manage without it for tonight."

"I'm sure we can."

* * *

><p>Everything changed quite quickly at Hogwarts after Umbridge's arrival. The jovial atmosphere had gone, leaving ever-growing tension amongst the students and staff. Couples were afraid to be seen with each other, students only ever stayed in the corridors when they had classes for fear of running into the Ministry's official, and even if the teachers wouldn't admit to it, it was clear to everyone in the castle that even <em>they<em> hated that blasted woman.

Step by step she took control of the school, forbidding students from forming clubs, wandering around the school without their shirts tucked into their trousers, or even talking too loudly in the Great Hall.

However, what surprised Gregory the most was the fact that the Headmaster appeared to be completely indifferent to that. He wasn't even in the school most of the time, leaving his staff to deal with the witch as best as they could but without the proper authority to do so.

Mycroft had been right too; they still met in Their Room but were very careful not to kiss, knowing that Umbridge could walk in at any moment. Months had passed since they had last been intimate and Gregory was growing frustrated even if he knew that everyone was going through the same thing.

There was a little glimmer of hope though. Earlier this day, John had told him about a group that Harry Potter wanted to form, illegally of course. The Gryffindor wanted to train just in case Voldemort attacked him again and even if Greg wasn't sure if he believed it to be possible, he couldn't blame Potter for wanting to be prepared.

Deciding he would go to Hogsmeade to meet them this week end, he sighed and changed into his pajamas before getting into bed and falling asleep.

He woke up with a start when he felt a cold hand against his mouth, keeping him silent. He jerked in bed and tried to shout but his cry was muffled. He felt something shift in his bed and blinked a few times to finally recognize the intruder.

"Be quiet," Mycroft whispered as he climbed onto the bed.

The Slytherin took his hand away and Gregory gaped at him, "What the hell are you-"

But Mycroft quickly cut him off, launching himself at Greg and kissing him for all he was worth. He came up to straddle him, plunging his tongue into Gregory's mouth and making them both moan in unison. Mycroft closed his eyes as he pulled back to press his forehead against Greg's.

"Just a second," he whispered, pulling out his wand and casting a spell towards the curtains. "Better."

He bent down again to kiss him and pressed their crotches against each other. Greg unconsciously pushed up against Mycroft while he let the older boy ravish his mouth. Their cocks soon stirred and Mycroft let out a low growl, his mouth sliding from Greg's mouth to his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," Gregory breathed out, "but don't you think it's a little bit dangerous right now?"

"I told you I would find a way to visit," Mycroft grinned as his hand slid down Gregory's body before gripping his erection through the fabric. "Would you like me to stop?"

"God no…" Greg moaned as he reached out to touch Mycroft in return, but the Slytherin was moving away now. He slid down Gregory's body, leaving kisses everywhere his mouth went.

"Mycroft?" Greg asked a little breathlessly.

"I just want to try something," the Slytherin grinned, grabbing the band of his boyfriend's trousers and sliding them down, exposing his erect cock.

"What are you do-" Greg's whisper turned into a cry as Mycroft licked along his cock.

Gregory grabbed the sheets and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want- Sweet _Lord_!"

Mycroft had closed his mouth around Greg's cock, making him thrust up despite himself. Mycroft pinned his hips to the mattress as he ran his tongue over the top before taking him in again.

"F-fuck…" Greg choked out. Mycroft's mouth was so wet and hot he couldn't believe it was humanly possible to experience such pleasure.

Mycroft was working him faster now, making Greg gasp and groan in turn. Gregory looked up and found Mycroft staring at him as his head bobbed up and down and the Hufflepuff let out a deep moan.

"Jesus Christ, Mycroft!" he gasped, feeling his climax approaching. "I'm… I'm coming!"

Mycroft released his cock with a wet pop and started pumping him hard with his hand. Seconds later, Gregory was coming with a loud cry as the older boy milked the climax from him.

Greg collapsed back onto the bed, taking deep breaths. "Sweet mother of God…"

Mycroft cleaned him up with a flick of his wand before coming to lie beside him, a grin plastered on his face. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, you were quite good at it," Gregory chuckled when he got his breath back. "Let me return the favor now…"

Mycroft's eyes widened. "No, I'm fine."

Gregory frowned and he reached out his hand to cup Mycroft's crotch. "This isn't what I would call fine, Mycroft," he sighed, realizing what it was about. "Listen… I want to do this for you too…"

Mycroft groaned and shifted to turn his back on Greg. The Hufflepuff let out a sigh. "Mycroft…"

"I'm fine," the Slytherin mumbled.

Gregory shifted closer to him, pressing his chest against Mycroft's back. "You're beautiful, Mycroft."

"How would you know? You haven't seen me naked."

"And if you never let me I will never know."

"That's the plan."

Gregory let out a sigh before getting out of bed. He glanced at Mycroft but the Slytherin hadn't moved at all. Greg took off his shirt and pants before climbing back onto the bed, leaving a few inches between them.

"Mycroft, look at me," he said. "Please?"

The Slytherin groaned but finally turned back, his mouth falling open when he realized that Greg was naked.

Gregory did his best not to blush and failed miserably. "I don't like the way I look either…" he said softly. "Nobody does."

"But that's ridiculous!" Mycroft breathed. "You are beautiful."

"You may think so… but I don't," Gregory smiled. "So, is it so preposterous to believe that I could find you attractive even if you don't?"

Mycroft closed his eyes and Greg saw him shake his head. Gregory scooted closer to him and gave him a light kiss, running his hands over his chest. "Just… stop me if you feel uncomfortable, all right?"

The Slytherin nodded and Gregory slid one hand under his shirt, gently stroking his sides before grazing a nipple, making his boyfriend gasp. He waited before Mycroft nodded again to grab the front of his shirt, letting it slide over his head and reveal pale skin. Gregory smiled before coming down to leave a trail of kisses, beginning at Mycroft's neck before settling on his nipple again.

Mycroft hummed as Gregory licked the nub until it hardened under his tongue. His hand slid down Mycroft's body and reached his crotch. Greg slipped his hand under the band of Mycroft's trousers and firmly gripped his half-erect cock, stroking until his boyfriend moaned.

Gregory grinned and let his mouth slide down Mycroft's chest, leaving kisses along the skin until he reached his waist. "Just tell me if it becomes too much," he whispered as one hand grabbed the band of Mycroft's trousers, sliding them down his thighs to reveal his boyfriend's cock.

Greg settled between his legs and tentatively bent down, kissing the head and making Mycroft gasp. His tongue darted out to lick the hardened member and Mycroft bucked up. Gregory allowed himself a small grin before he gripped Mycroft's hips and leaned in again, taking the whole length into his mouth.

"Greg!" Mycroft gasped, making his boyfriend look up.

Greg released Mycroft's cock and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Mycroft immediately shook his head and Gregory gave him a bright smile before taking him in again. He had often fantasized about doing this and had always assumed it would be unpleasant. But now that he could actually feel Mycroft's cock against his tongue, he had to refrain from moaning. It wasn't the act so much as the symbol, knowing that he could give Mycroft just as much pleasure as he'd brought him made Greg a little light-headed.

He began sucking Mycroft off faster, hollowing his cheeks and taking him as far as he could. He felt Mycroft jerking under him and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet moans his boyfriend was trying to swallow. Greg grazed his teeth against the flesh and Mycroft actually groaned this time, making Greg grin around his cock.

"I'm…" Mycroft gasped, "… I'm so… close…"

Gregory began pumping harder, his hand reaching out to stroke the part he couldn't quite fit into his mouth. Soon he felt Mycroft reach his climax and relaxed his throat as his boyfriend came, mostly swallowing it down and leaving the rest to drip down his chin. Mycroft collapsed back onto the bed and Greg wiped the come off his face before lying down next to him.

"You didn't have to…" Mycroft blushed pointing to Greg's mouth.

Gregory smiled before pulling his boyfriend to him, resting their foreheads against each other. "It's all right, I kinda wanted to."

"So… how does it… taste?" Mycroft asked, looking down.

"Salty," Greg chuckled as his boyfriend found his gaze again.

They both looked at each for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. When they both calmed down, Mycroft stared at him and Greg immediately understood: _thank you_. He resisted the urge to whisper, 'I love you too'.

* * *

><p>A week later, Gregory was at the breakfast table when he received an owl. He carefully took the parchment it carried and let the animal steal a few bites of toast off his plate.<p>

_You joined Dumbledore's Army?_

_MH_

Gregory blinked a few times before reading the message again. He frowned and turned around, looking for Mycroft at the Slytherin table only to find out he wasn't there. It wasn't unusual for Mycroft to miss breakfast, what _was_ unusual was the fact that the older boy had sent him an owl instead of asking him in person.

Greg decided to ignore it for now and got up, thinking he would ask Mycroft about it when he saw him later. He headed off to his first class of the day and put the whole matter out of his mind.

Doubt only crept up again that evening when he entered Their Room and noticed that Mycroft wasn't there. He frowned and took a seat, hoping Mycroft was just late but knowing that it was highly unlikely.

Mycroft was always there at least twenty minutes before he arrived (he had spied on him several times to find out) so he probably wasn't coming at all. However, it wasn't in Mycroft's habits to miss one of their meetings without telling him.

What could have kept him? Greg took the parchment out of his pocket and read it again before letting out a sigh. Surely it didn't bother Mycroft so much that he would start avoiding him until he quit; why should it bother him in the first place, anyway? Mycroft wouldn't be so petulant as to sulk because Greg had joined DA, would he?

_Of course he would,_ Gregory sighed before getting up. He threw the parchment in the fire and walked out, heading to the Room of Requirement even if he knew their meeting wouldn't start for another hour. It wasn't like he had anything better to do…

* * *

><p>"Your wand is a bit like a horse," Harry explained. "If you don't believe you can do it, it won't either."<p>

Gregory turned back to John and sighed. "I'll never get the hang of this."

John gave him a smile. "Of course you will, we all just need a little bit more practice."

Greg flicked his wand again, shooting purple sparks before letting out a growl. He let his wand fall to his side and turned to John.

"I wanted to ask you…"

John looked up at him an eyebrow raised in question.

"Does Sherlock mind that you joined this club?"

"Sherlock doesn't know," he shrugged.

Greg gave him a knowing look. "Do you _really_ think he doesn't? It's Sherlock!"

"Well, if he does he hasn't said anything," John frowned. "So I assume he's fine with it."

"Right…" the Hufflepuff sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just assumed he would get mad or something," Gregory mumbled, raising his wand again.

"Well, apparently he do-"John cut himself off as something caught his eye. "Way to go Greg," he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Greg frowned.

John simply nodded to someone behind Gregory and the Hufflepuff turned around, noticing Lavender Brown staring at them. When she saw them looking back she immediately looked away and began giggling with one of her friends.

_Oh dear God…_

Gregory rolled his eyes and shrugged. "She was looking at us, so what?"

"Oh she wasn't," John grinned. "She was looking at _you_."

"You can't know that."

"I can. She only looked away when she saw that you'd noticed her."

John was deeply enjoying himself and Greg resisted the urge to kick him. He couldn't see anything funny about the situation but John didn't know the whole truth. Greg's head snapped up when he realized that, as horrifying as it was, the situation gave him an opportunity to investigate a little.

"Frankly, she would be more interested in you than in me."

John blushed a little and Greg smiled. "She's not my type," John said.

Greg feigned surprise. "So giggly school-girl isn't your type?"

"Absolutely not," John shuddered. "And even if she was, I wouldn't date her."

Gregory raised an eyebrow and the Gryffindor let out a sigh. "I know it sounds stupid but I don't want to date a girl for the sake of being with someone. I want… I want more than that."

"I hear you…" Greg grinned before getting back to his practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly I just love vulnerable!mycroft, I can't help it! Hope you liked this chapter ;)<strong>

**See you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay fellows, we're only one chapter from the end now, which means that tomorrow this story will be over ^^**

**This is still Greg's fifth year and... well I really don't have anything to say about this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>Gregory hadn't seen Mycroft for two weeks and was really starting to worry. Even if the Slytherin didn't want to talk to him Gregory needed to make sure that he was okay. But he hadn't even <em>seen<em> him in the corridors or the Great Hall. He kept looking up at breakfast, lunch and dinner hoping to catch a glimpse of him but he had been disappointed so far.

Once again, Gregory glanced at the Slytherin table and let out a sigh when he didn't Mycroft sitting there. He resisted the urge to smack his cutlery against the table and got up, heading out of the Great Hall. He had a DA meeting that evening but Greg really didn't have the heart to go. All he wanted to do was go to Their Room and smash a few pieces of furniture.

He walked up the stairs, ignoring the way the other students looked at him for leaving dinner so early, and made his way towards the third floor. Greg slowly opened the door and entered, closing it in his wake before turning around to look at the room.

He froze when he saw Mycroft sitting at one of the desks, apparently deep in thought. The immediate shock he felt soon washed off, leaving a feeling of relief quickly followed by sheer anger. He gaped at his boyfriend for a few seconds before his rage took over.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Mycroft blinked at him before slowly getting up. "I've been away for a little while."

"Yeah, I'd figured that out!" Greg cried out, his hands clenching into fists. "But that wasn't my question! Where the hell were you, Mycroft?"

"I would tell you if I-"

"Oh no! No, no, no!" the Hufflepuff interrupted. "Don't give me that crap, Mycroft! You _can_ tell me, it's really easy in fact; use your words!"

"It's not that simple," Mycroft said, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"Fine!" Gregory spat out. "Don't tell me, I don't care."

He began turning around but Mycroft's words stopped him, "Are you going to one of your meetings then?"

Greg took a deep breath. "At least when one of our _meetings_ is cancelled, the others have the decency to let me know."

"Oh yes," Mycroft whispered. "I have to admit that Miss Granger's coins are quite ingenious."

"What… How… How do you know about the coins?"

Mycroft took a step forward. "It took me two hours to find out the location of your meetings and the way you could communicate."

"Are you bragging now?"

"I am only saying that you might think Umbridge is stupid, but she is far from it," Mycroft answered, getting closer still. "If it took me this little time, how long do you think it will be before she catches up with you?"

"And how is it any business of yours?" Gregory snapped, letting anger take the better of him.

Mycroft frowned. "Fine, think what you will. I just think that us being together is dangerous enough, there's no need to give Umbridge another reason to have you expelled."

"Would you rather I stopped shagging you then?" Greg sneered. "Because I might just."

"Gregory, please…" Mycroft whispered, now standing right in front of his boyfriend. "Just be careful…"

Gregory looked up to see worry in Mycroft's eyes and sighed, his anger somewhat dying down. "It's really not fair, Mycroft."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and Gregory added, "I worry too, but_ I_ don't have any way of spying on _you_."

"I'm not spying on you," Mycroft smirked.

"Right," the Hufflepuff chuckled back. "All right, I have a proposition."

Mycroft paused before saying, "I'm listening."

"For each answer you give me, I'll kiss you."

"Now look who's not being fair."

"I never said I was," Greg grinned. "Do we have a deal?"

Mycroft let out a sigh. "I can't give you any specifics, Greg…"

Gregory gave him a look and his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"All right, I have a counter offer," Mycroft said. "I'll explain as much as I can and if it's enough for you to be satisfied, I get to kiss you for as long as I want."

Gregory pretended to think about it for minute, knowing he would let Mycroft kiss him as much as he wanted anyway. It had been two horribly long weeks.

"Deal," he finally answered with a grin.

"All right," Mycroft breathed out. "I can tell you that I was still in the British Islands, I wasn't alone…"

"See, I don't think you're making as good a case as you think you are," Greg interrupted. "This kind of sounds like you were cheating on me."

"Don't be ridiculous," he chastised. "I was sent away, I wasn't just travelling. And… I didn't warn you because I never thought it would take this long. Is that enough for you?"

"Two more questions and I'll let you know," Greg answered, his face growing serious. "Were you in any danger?"

Mycroft bit his lip and looked away.

"The truth, Mycroft," Greg warned.

"I could have been…" Mycroft said slowly, looking back at his boyfriend. "… but I wasn't."

"All right…" Greg sighed as he processed this bit of information. "Will you have to go again?"

"Yes," the Slytherin reluctantly admitted. "But when I do I will let you know."

"Can I do anything to stop you from going?" Greg asked.

"That's your third question, Greg."

"Just answer it… please?"

Mycroft heaved out a sigh. "I'm afraid not."

"All right," Greg whispered before grabbing Mycroft's head and planting a light kiss on his lips. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise," Mycroft smiled but Greg could tell his boyfriend couldn't be sure he would be safe. "Can I kiss you now?"

"If you must," Gregory chuckled half-heartedly.

Mycroft didn't waste any time before sealing their lips again, forcing Greg's mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. He pushed against Gregory, his hands gently stroking his thigh as he pinned him to the door.

He pulled back for a second to wave his hand in the air, locking the door and probably casting a silencing spell on the room before catching Greg's lips again. One of Mycroft's hands came up from Gregory's thigh to cup his cock through his uniform, making the Hufflepuff gasp.

"I only said you could kiss me!"

Mycroft grinned before dropping to his knees and unbuckling Greg's belt. "I didn't specify where I wanted to kiss you."

Gregory's giggle turned into a moan as Mycroft freed his cock and he figured that, just once, he could miss a DA meeting. This _was_ an emergency after all.

* * *

><p>Months passed as tension grew within the school. As Mycroft had predicted, Umbridge managed to catch Dumbledore's Army during one of their meeting and gave them all two months detention. They were painful but Greg couldn't bring himself to mind; it was a bit difficult for him to care considering that Mycroft had disappeared again. This time the Slytherin had let him know but Greg wasn't sure it was enough.<p>

He woke up every morning wishing it was all a bad dream and hoping to catch a glimpse of Mycroft in the Great Hall. He knew Mycroft wouldn't want him to worry and Greg knew that his boyfriend could take care of himself; but he _did_ worry. He didn't have the faintest idea where Mycroft was and the fact that the Slytherin wouldn't tell him after all this time only made it worse.

What could he be doing that was so horrible he couldn't even talk about it?

Professor McGonagall sent them on their way as the class ended and Gregory realized he hadn't heard a word of what she'd been trying to explain for the last two hours. He shook his head and packed his bag before heading out with the firm intention of spending the evening in Their Room, wallowing in misery. But apparently, even that wouldn't be possible.

"Hi, Greg," Lavender greeted him so cheerfully it made Greg want to punch something.

"Er… hi."

"Are you okay? You've been lookin' a bit pale these days."

Gregory frowned, wondering how she had noticed as he rarely ever saw her. Then again, he had a feeling he'd rather not know the answer.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great!" she nearly shrieked, making Greg wince. Lavender then grabbed his arm and turned him around so that he would face her. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Gregory frowned. "Yeah?"

"You know how this is a difficult year for everyone…"

Greg snorted. That was the understatement of the century.

"Well, I think it'd be foolish to let Umbridge get us down, you know?"

Gregory nodded even though he wasn't sure he was following her train of thought. What were they supposed to do? Dance around and have a big musical in the Great Hall?

"We're all young and attractive people, I say we should make the best of what we have, you know?"

"I guess," Greg answered, a little bit lost by now. What _was _she on about? He wasn't even sure he had heard what she'd just said; he was trying not to focus on how horribly high-pitched her voice was.

However, what she did next immediately brought him back to reality. She firmly grabbed his head and threw herself at him, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. Gregory groaned and tried to take a step back but Lavender only took a step forward to press them together again.

Gregory abruptly shut his eyes and grabbed her arms, pushing her away a bit more forcefully than necessary.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, resisting the urge to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some sort of horrific nightmare.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked as if it was the answer to everything. She took another step forward.

Gregory raised his hands between the two of them immediately. "Woah, woah, _woah_! Stop right there."

"Why? Don't you find me attractive?"

Definitely not, Greg thought but figured it probably wouldn't be the right thing to say right now.

"It's not that," he sighed.

"What? Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"No, no," he resisted the urge to chuckle at the absurdity of it until an idea struck him. "I mean, yes! I have a… girlfriend, back home! She's not here but… yeah, I have a… girlfriend."

"So what? You just have to make sure she doesn't find out…"

Gregory's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he took several steps back, trying to get away as quickly as he could.

"I still wouldn't cheat on her," he frowned, trying to picture Mycroft in a dress. Wow, that was weirdly unattractive.

Greg shook his head to get that picture out of his mind and looked up to make sure that Lavender would actually listen to what he was saying. "I don't care if she's five thousand miles away, all right? I love her so… I'm sorry."

Lavender let out an annoyed groan. "Well, you could have told me that a few months back!"

"How was I supposed to know?" he nearly yelled back.

"I wasn't being exactly subtle now, was I? It was so obvious and I'm pretty sure you flirted back!"

"I… what? No!"

"It doesn't matter. You're not my type anyway!" she hissed before walking away.

Gregory let out a shaky breath before falling back against the wall. What _was_ that? Sweet Lord, if John ever found out about this he would never let Greg live it down. He groaned and tried to get off the wall but a hand suddenly gripped his uniform, pushing him back against the bricks.

"Do you have something to tell me, Greg?"

Gregory blinked a few times as he recognized Mycroft's voice.

"Since when are you back?" he asked, finally seeing his boyfriend's face in the darkness of the corridor. Apparently Mycroft had pushed him into some sort of alcove, blocking out the already dimming sunlight.

"I've only just come back and I must say you have quite a way of welcoming me home."

"Don't be ridiculous," Greg blushed as he wiped lipstick off his face. "She threw herself at me and trust me, she's much stronger than she appears."

Greg was shuddering just thinking about it.

"I do hope you let her down in the cruelest way imaginable," Mycroft grinned.

"You monster," Gregory chuckled. "Anyway, are you…" he stopped mid-sentence and frowned, "What the hell is that?"

Mycroft tensed a little. "What is what?"

The Hufflepuff took a deep breath before pointing at a rather deep cut on Mycroft's face. "What the hell is _that_?"

"Just a minor injury. Nothing you should worry about."

Gregory repeatedly blinked. "A minor injury? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Greg…" Mycroft sighed.

"You promised me you would be safe!"

"I promised you I would be careful," the Slytherin corrected. "As you can imagine, my own personal safety isn't always up to me."

"Why are you doing this?" Gregory bit his lip as he fell back against the wall.

"Because I have to," Mycroft said softly. "It'll be over soon, and then I will explain everything. I promise."

The Slytherin gently took Greg's head between his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

"You promise it will be over soon?" Gregory breathed out.

"I might have to go one last time and then everything should go back to normal."

"All right…"

Mycroft have him a small smile before leaning in to take his lips. In a now familiar gesture, Gregory let him lead the kiss, opening up his lips and welcoming the taste of Mycroft's tongue against his own. He could feel the memory of Lavender's lips quickly fading to be replaced with a taste he much preferred.

Mycroft pushed his boyfriend back against the wall, pressing himself against Greg until their chests were hot against each other. He slid one of his legs between Greg's, rubbing his thigh against his boyfriend's crotch as a moan escaped his lips.

Slightly flushed, Gregory pulled back a little, his breath a bit heavier than a minute ago. "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

Mycroft groaned in approval as his lips slid down to bite at Gregory's neck, making him gasp.

"What if someone sees us?"

"I'm not sure I care," the Slytherin groaned, pressing himself harder against Greg.

The Hufflepuff pulled at Mycroft's hair, bringing him up into another heated kiss. Gregory could hear the faint sound of cheers a few corridors away but couldn't find the energy to care. His senses were so full of Mycroft he didn't think he would be able to tell if a bomb dropped a few inches away from them.

He heard the words 'Weasley' and 'fireworks' being whispered in the corridor before he began fumbling with Mycroft's belt. Greg let his boyfriend's trousers pool down to his knees before slipping his hand inside Mycroft's underwear to grip his cock.

The Slytherin gasped and cupped Greg's crotch in response before sliding his hand under the clothes as well. Gregory heard the sounds of heels clicking against the marble floor a few feet away but ignored it as heat rushed up his body, making him groan deeply.

The clicking noise stopped almost immediately and they both froze, realizing that there was only one teacher in the whole school who wore heels at all times. Mycroft and Gregory looked at each other for a second before the Slytherin quickly waved his hand in the air, the footsteps moving in their direction.

"Don't make a sound…" he whispered into Greg's ear.

They were in an alcove, far away from the crowd passing by but if Umbridge had actually heard them, there was nowhere for them to hide. Gregory could feel his heart beating hard in his temples and was pretty sure that anyone could have heard it from the other side of the castle. He held his breath as he caught a glimpse of Umbridge's skirt inches away from where she could see them.

She turned around and Greg felt like she had been there for a year. She finally walked away but Gregory and Mycroft only allowed themselves to breathe when the sound of her heels had died down in the distance.

Mycroft quickly cast a Silencing charm before leaning in to kiss Greg again. He grabbed his boyfriend's underwear and slid them down, raising an eyebrow when he saw Gregory's leaking cock.

"I would never have taken you for an exhibitionist," he grinned.

"Shut up," Gregory blushed before kissing him again.

Greg grabbed his boyfriend's cock again and began pumping hard, knowing they could take their time later tonight. He could feel himself growing closer to his climax and wanted Mycroft to come with him. Gregory bit his lip and buried his face in Mycroft's neck.

"Fuck…" he breathed out as his body began to tense.

He slid his thumb against the slit of Mycroft's cock before stroking him harder, faster, making the Slytherin groan. Mycroft jerked him one last time and Gregory came, biting down on his boyfriend's neck to stop himself from crying out. Mycroft came a few seconds later with a low moan, letting his head fall on Greg's shoulder as he waited for his racing heart to calm down.

Five minutes later Mycroft finally stepped back, cleaning them up with a flick of his wrist. "I'll see you after dinner?"

"Sure," Gregory chuckled, feeling light-headed with glee.

Mycroft kissed him hard one last time and walked away, checking that the corridor was empty. Getting caught right now probably wasn't a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Where is Mycroft going? Can you guess what'll happen in the final chapter? :]<strong>

**See you tomorrow for the last chapter (and a bonus OS, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's the last chapter of this fic :( I just wanted to thank everyone who read this and most of all, everyone who took the time to leave me a review :) It really means a lot that you guys took the time to tell me what you thought of the story and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**I'll have a few comments to make so just read the foot notes! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p>Greg was walking to class when he felt his pocket turn warm and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around in search of an empty classroom he might use and rushed through the first door he saw, closing it in his wake. He grabbed the coin in his pocket and took one look at it before heading out to the Room of Requirement, his heart beating faster with each passing second.<p>

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Mycroft was waiting in Their Room when someone finally broke the news. Sherlock rushed into the room, his face even paler than usual, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his eyes flashing fear. He looked more agitated than Mycroft had ever seen him and even crazier than usual (which was saying something).<p>

"What on earth are you doing here?" Mycroft frowned as he got up to greet his little brother.

"Your boyfriend is a complete_ idiot_!" the younger Holmes spat out shoving his index finger into Mycroft's chest.

"Sherlock…" he warned.

"Shut up, Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled, shocking his brother into silence. "John has gone to the Ministry with Lestrade and the rest of their moronic _Army_!"

"What?" Mycroft hissed. "How did they find out about this?"

"Do you really want to know how they got into this mess or would you rather help them get out of it?" Sherlock growled.

Mycroft clenched his hands into fists and Sherlock took a step back. He had seen his brother angry before but never as furious as he looked now. He had been so used to his mask of indifference that seeing any kind of emotion on his brother's face was a shock. But witnessing such an uncontrolled display of fear and rage was enough stuff of nightmare to last him a month.

If Sherlock hadn't felt the same way he could even have felt pity for the poor bastard who would find himself in Mycroft's way this evening.

"All right," Mycroft breathed out in a desperate attempt to regain his nerves. "You go ahead, I assume you know how to apparate."

"Of course I do!"

"Fine, I'll see you there in precisely ten minutes." He stormed out of the room but stopped for a second to look at his little brother. "Try not to get killed, would you? Mummy would never forgive me."

Sherlock stayed perfectly still except for a little nod of the head that only his own brother could have seen. He was ready to run outside to apparate when something hit him.

"Wait!" he shouted at Mycroft's retreating figure. "Where are you going?"

This time Mycroft didn't turn back. "I need a little word with our Headmaster."

Sherlock shook his head before running out of the castle, heading for Hogsmeade.

Mycroft quickened his steps through the corridors until he was almost running. He could feel his heart beat painfully against his chest and he knew it had nothing to do with the exercise. He blamed Gregory, he blamed Harry Potter (that bloody _idiot_!), he blamed the Headmaster and more than anyone else, he blamed himself.

How could he have missed this? How could he have not known that something like this would happen? And why in hell had he let Gregory join that ridiculous club? Dumbledore's Army indeed! If they had known their Headmaster a little better, they would have known that the old coot didn't need an army to fight his battles.

He finally arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office and yelled the password ('Sugar Quills!'), making the students passing by jump in surprise. When the door opened, he climbed onto the first step and willed the stairs to move faster. He felt his rage taking over, which was always a bad sign in a future politician; but right now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He resisted the urge to kick the door down and let it slam against the wall as he came in.

"You stupid old FOOL!" he cried out, feeling himself get more worked up. "Look at what you've done! They've all gone down to the Ministry because they thought you wouldn't try to fight the Dark Lord!"

The Headmaster blinked before getting up, his usually twinkling eyes very serious for once.

"Your little _Army_ is a bunch of idiots, they're all risking their lives because of you and you don't even know about it!" Mycroft took a few sharp breaths as Professor Dumbledore came to stand right in front of him.

"You swore to keep him safe… away from all this…" Mycroft breathed out a little shakily before shaking his head. "If anyone gets an inch too close to Gregory, I will hold you responsible…"

Dumbledore stared at him for several seconds before going to his mantelpiece to call the Order. Mycroft raised one hand in the air to summon one of the school brooms before turning back towards the Headmaster.

"I'm not done yet, but this will have to wait!" he hissed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"The Order will be there shortly to help you out. I will stick to the plan and hopefully, you can kill me later tonight."

Mycroft glared at him as his broom finally arrived, smashing the window to pieces. "I can always find a way to take my revenge on your corpse."

As he flew into the night, Mycroft thought he heard the Headmaster chuckle but decided to ignore it for now; he could deal with the old coot when Greg was back in the castle. He sped through the Hogwarts grounds and landed as soon as he knew he could apparate. As the Earth began to move beneath his feet, he hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Greg ducked behind a rock to avoid a nasty spell and gripped his wand tighter. Everything had gone terribly wrong. Harry had mentioned something about his godfather and they had all blindly followed him down to the Ministry. None of them had taken the time to actually think, something they were sure to regret in a few hours if they were still alive by then.<p>

Now that he actually thought about it, Greg couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming. Even if the whole Sirius Black thing hadn't been a trap, how could they have been so stupid as to think they wouldn't face any resistance? How could they have been so naïve as to run down here without being properly prepared?

And worst of all, why hadn't they taken the time to inform Professor Dumbledore of what was going on?

Greg had never realized just how young and inexperienced they were before having to face actual Death Eaters. Now they were alone; lost in what was probably the most secret room of the Ministry without any hope of reinforcements.

They had managed to take down several Death Eaters but some of them had been injured in the process. Both Ron's and Neville's legs were hurt and they had barely made it to safety.

The worst part of it all was that Greg couldn't stop thinking about Mycroft. Gregory had only shown stupidity where he was sure Mycroft would have shown courage. He remembered the time when Mycroft had been worried about his safety, back in his second year when their friendship had only been at its beginning and Greg felled the ridiculous urge to chuckle and sob at the same time. Mycroft had always been so keen on protecting him that Gregory really didn't want to think of his reaction when he found out what Greg had done.

If he ever made it out of there alive he was pretty sure that Mycroft would kill him anyway. Gregory swallowed hard as he avoided another spell coming his way and cast one of his own, missing by a few inches.

He caught a glimpse of Hermione struggling to get back up and wondered if they were all thinking about the same things. Were they thinking about what they could lose in this fight too? Could they picture the look of disappointment on their friend's faces, or the hurt in their parent's eyes? Then again, Hermione, Ron and Harry all had their best friends there with them; Greg didn't.

He could imagine the disappointment in Mycroft's eyes when he found out and it made him sick. The Slytherin would probably realize how stupid he'd been and everything would change… Gregory swallowed hard and cast another spell, sending a Death Eater flying into the wall. He was half-conscious of the fight going on around him but his movements were more those of a robot that that of a human being.

His mind couldn't focus on anything but Mycroft. A spell grazed his arm, cutting it open, but all Gregory could think about was the fact that he would probably never get a chance to see Mycroft again. He wouldn't get to wake up in the morning to his boyfriend's ruffled hair. He wouldn't get a chance to tell Mycroft how much he meant to him. He would never get to kiss Mycroft again, to properly make love to him, to fight over what they would eat that night or to tell him how beautiful he was.

Gregory suddenly closed his eyes as a bright light practically blinded him. He could hear screams echoing in the room and took a step back when somebody roughly shoved him out of the way. When he finally opened his eyes again he saw spells flying everywhere, newcomers chasing the last Death Eaters out of the room. He blinked when he saw Professor Lupin fighting Lucius Malfoy and gasped. The Order had come. He didn't care what they knew or how they had found out; Gregory was too busy looking for a familiar face amongst the sea of strangers flooding in.

However, when he finally caught Mycroft's eye he immediately wished he hadn't. Greg instantly froze at the icy look his boyfriend was giving him and felt his stomach twist.

The Order soon had the Death Eaters apparating away, leaving the room so silent they could have heard a pin drop. A second later the commotion had started, members of the Order coming to the help of the injured and students looking for their friends in the mess they had made. From the corner of his eye, Greg saw John run towards Sherlock and crush him in a tight embrace. But most of his attention was on Mycroft; he couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend.

Gregory let out a shaky breath before nodding to a door leading outside, knowing Mycroft would follow him if only for the satisfaction of murdering him in person. Greg could feel his throat tighten and his eyes burn with tears threatening to fall but he kept walking until he was in an empty corridor. Mycroft followed a few seconds later, slamming the door shut.

"What _the hell_ are you doing here?" Mycroft screamed, glaring at the wall.

Somehow the fact that Mycroft refused to look at him made Gregory feel even worse. He had assumed that Mycroft would be mad, that he would yell, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

Gregory shook his head but stayed silent, not trusting his voice and feeling the tears coming. He couldn't explain what he was doing here, he had no idea how he'd gotten there in the first place. He just couldn't think.

"What were you _thinking_?" Mycroft yelled again, looking like he was resisting the urge to punch something.

Greg could feel himself beginning to shake and tried to take a deep breath, but nothing was helping.

"Please, Mycroft…" he finally choked out, drawing Mycroft's gaze to him.

Greg rubbed at his eyes but the more tears he wiped away the thicker they fell. Before he knew it, two strong arms grabbed him and Gregory was pulled into a tight hug. He clung to Mycroft's shirt and buried his head in the Slytherin's neck, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Mycroft," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… I never wanted to…"

Mycroft softly stroked his hair, his voice a bit breathless. "You scared me…"

"I know," Greg whispered. "I never thought… I'm so sorry…"

"Come on, we need to get you back to the castle."

But when Mycroft tried to pull away Gregory gripped his shirt tighter. "Wait, don't leave me!" he cried out. "P-please…" he added, his voice going softer towards the end.

"I'm not leaving you, Greg," Mycroft murmured.

"So you… you're not mad?"

"Well, I'm not pleased."

Gregory let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob than anything.

"But I believe I can find a way to forgive you," Mycroft half-laughed. "I just need you to go back to the castle with me so that I can have a look at your arm."

Gregory nodded against Mycroft's shoulder and finally pulled away, wiping the last of his tears away. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, squeezing tightly before Mycroft apparated them both back to Hogsmeade.

Mycroft led them to Their Room, casually changing a desk into a bed (apparently, he had a deal with the Headmaster). He made Gregory sit as he tended to his wounds and began explaining everything, making Greg gasp at some parts.

Mycroft had been away with Professor Dumbledore, looking for Voldemort's horcruxes (whatever they were). The attack on the Ministry had been planned but they hadn't thought that Dumbledore's Army would actually be there. Gregory chuckled when he heard what Mycroft had told the Headmaster before coming down to the Ministry even if he had the feeling that some parts had been exaggerated.

"But why did you do all this?" Greg asked once Mycroft was done with his tale and they were both lying down in bed.

"I made a deal with the Headmaster; he just has to hold his end of the bargain now."

"And what happened to Voldemort?"

"I believe he found out that despite his age, Professor Dumbledore is still a man to be feared. He's gone now."

Gregory nodded, although he was sure he wouldn't understand the full implications of what had happened tonight until the next morning. "What was this deal, then? What did he promise you?"

"You should find out fairly soon now," Mycroft grinned.

Gregory groaned at the lack of an answer and they soon fell into silence. Greg watched his boyfriend close his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Mycroft?"

The Slytherin mumbled something like a 'yes' and Gregory swallowed hard.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he whispered. "Something that has nothing to do with tonight? I mean… not exactly, but…"

Mycroft finally opened his eyes, a small frown forming on his face. "What is it, Greg?"

"Well, it's a bit awkward but…" he took a deep breath before nearly blurting it out. "I want to sleep with you. I mean…" he blushed, "… properly."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and smirked, making Greg blush even more.

"I mean… not tonight, obviously, and I'm not just saying this so you'll forgive me or something. I just…" he sighed. "I've just been thinking about it… and… I really want to do this with you."

Mycroft leaned in and softly kissed Greg before pulling away, a small grin on his face. "Well, you're still coming to my house for the next two weeks, aren't you?"

Gregory tentatively nodded and Mycroft smiled.

"We'll see about it then," the Slytherin whispered before pulling Greg against him and kissing the top of his head.

"All right," Greg murmured back as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gregory had been at Mycroft's house for two days and things had been going much better than the last time he'd been there. Sherlock hadn't found him on their threshold fantasizing about Mycroft, which was a huge improvement in Greg's opinion, and the Hufflepuff found himself getting more and more comfortable being in the Holmes' mansion.<p>

He didn't feel the need to check Sherlock wasn't there every time he wanted to kiss Mycroft, figuring that if the younger Holmes didn't want to see it he would just leave the room (not without any whining, but Gregory had gotten used to that).

But more than anything, Greg loved being able to be close to Mycroft without worrying if anyone might see them.

He could take his hand when they were eating, gently stroke his arm when they were walking or snuggle close to him when they were reading. And late that very evening, this was exactly what they were doing. Well, Mycroft was reading. Gregory was mostly enjoying the warmth of his chest against his face, the small rise and fall each time Mycroft took a breath. Greg could feel Mycroft's heart beating a little faster when he got to an interesting part of the book or when Gregory slowly stroked his thigh.

Mycroft let out a sigh and closed his book, kissing the top of Greg's head. "Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked softly.

Gregory nodded before looking up and catching Mycroft's lips with his own. When they finally got up from the couch, Greg grabbed Mycroft's hand and gave him a warm smile before leading them to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Gregory kissed Mycroft with a little more passion, coming up to lie on him and push him into the mattress. Mycroft's hands came up to grab Greg's head, tilting him to deepen the kiss with a better angle. Greg put his legs on each side of Mycroft's waist, straddling him and thrusting down to rub their erections together. Gregory pulled back with a moan and took a few breaths before resting his forehead against Mycroft's.<p>

"I'm ready," he whispered, voice a little hoarse.

Mycroft nodded before leaning up to kiss him again, pushing up against his boyfriend to roll them over until he was on top. They had discussed it the morning after Greg had told Mycroft he wanted to have sex. Both had decided that Greg would be on the bottom for their first time since he felt a little more ready than Mycroft.

Mycroft bent down to leave kisses along Greg's collarbone, neck, and chest before grabbing his wand from the nightstand. Before casting any spell, Mycroft ran his hand through Greg's hair.

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

Gregory nodded without hesitation and Mycroft smiled before kissing him one more time. When he pulled back, his hands came down on Greg's thighs, pulling his legs apart. He swallowed hard and put his wand between Greg's cheeks, murmuring a spell he had researched a few days before. It was supposed to be a magical equivalent to lube but he hadn't had anyone to test it on.

Greg gasped and Mycroft immediately raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No, no… it just feels… weird," Gregory chuckled.

"All right…" Mycroft said softly. "I'll just try a finger for now… tell me if it's too uncomfortable."

Gregory nodded and Mycroft put his wand aside, lowering his hand between his boyfriend's legs. Mycroft searched Greg's eyes one last time before slowly pushing his finger halfway in. When Gregory nodded again Mycroft slid his first finger all the way in, his boyfriend wriggling under him.

"Everything all right?"

Gregory pushed himself onto his elbows, meeting his boyfriend halfway for a kiss. "Yeah, it just feels… odd. But it doesn't hurt at all," he smiled.

Mycroft smiled back as Greg laid down again. "Second one…" Mycroft cleared his throat, pushing a second digit in and feeling Greg' ass squeeze around his fingers.

"Try to relax," he whispered and Gregory closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and loosening his muscles.

"Does it hurt now?"

"No, it doesn't hurt; it feels a bit uncomfortable though," he chuckled.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Greg looked up to see that Mycroft really did mean that. "No, please, I… I really want you inside of me…" he trailed off, blushing.

Mycroft swallowed down a moan at the thought and nodded his agreement. He scissored his fingers and Greg let out a gasp.

"That… that wasn't bad."

"Just wait a second," the Slytherin grinned, pushing his middle finger deeper until he found what he'd been looking for.

"Holy mother of-" Greg cried out, arching his back so fast he nearly toppled over the side of the bed.

Mycroft smirked as Gregory looked up at him, his breathing ragged.

"I think you're ready," Mycroft whispered, pulling his fingers out and bending down to kiss Greg. Gregory grabbed his head and pushed his tongue into Mycroft's mouth, making the older boy moan.

"Now do that again," Greg chuckled when he pulled away.

"As you wish," Mycroft smirked, placing himself between Greg's legs.

He rested the tip of his cock at Gregory's entrance, teasing it a little more just to be sure. When he heard Gregory growl in annoyance he finally pushed a few inches inside, gasping as his cock was surrounded by heated flesh. He looked down at his boyfriend's face and saw a quick flash of pain on his features.

"Does it really hurt? Greg?" he whispered, surprised to find his voice a little breathless.

"A little bit…" the Hufflepuff breathed out. "But please don't stop. Just… just find _that spot_ again and I'll be fine… please…"

"You promised to tell me if it became too much," Mycroft reminded him, bending down to look him right in the eyes.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, Mycroft," he answered. "I promise."

Mycroft let out a sigh, "I'll just go slowly…"

Greg nodded and his boyfriend came down to kiss him again, opening his lips and plunging his tongue inside Gregory's mouth. Then Mycroft pushed in a few more inches, stroking Greg's hair to soothe him. Gregory could feel Mycroft filling him to the point where he wondered if it was even possible for him to take it all, but he found that the pain was lessened when he could focus on Mycroft's tongue against his and the reassuring motion of his hand in his hair.

Soon Mycroft was buried in Greg to the hilt and he pulled his mouth away a little, grazing his lips against Gregory's. "Better now?"

Greg nodded before rotating his hips a little, gasping as Mycroft groaned. "Yeah…" he finally breathed out in a grin.

Mycroft smiled down at him before pulling out a little, angling his hips to get a better angle and thrusting in again, hitting Greg's prostate.

"Fuck me!" the Hufflepuff cried out.

"That _was_ the plan," Mycroft chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Just… keep doing that, will you?"

Mycroft nodded and they soon fell into a slow rhythm, the Slytherin hitting Greg's prostate with every other thrust, making his boyfriend moan a little louder each time.

"Could you… could you go any faster?" Gregory groaned as Mycroft grazed his prostate again.

Incapable of words by now, Mycroft simply grunted in agreement and sped up his pace. Greg circled his legs around his boyfriend's waist, meeting each of his thrusts with one of his own as Mycroft repeatedly hit his prostate.

Mycroft bent down to catch Greg's lips in a heated kiss, Greg's cock rubbing between their stomachs. It soon turned sloppy as they both came closer and closer to their release. They ended up panting into each other's mouth and Mycroft groaned as he felt himself fast approaching his peak. He quickly grabbed Greg's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

A few seconds later he came with a low moan, emptying himself into Greg.

"Fuck!" Gregory came as he felt Mycroft climax inside him, the sensations becoming too much.

Mycroft collapsed on top of him, careful not to crush Greg. They both took a minute to catch their breath before the Slytherin pulled out, making Greg groan at the loss. Mycroft chuckled before falling on the bed next to Gregory.

"I wish we could do all the time at school," Greg chuckled, turning around to face his boyfriend.

Mycroft simply smirked.

"What is it?" the Hufflepuff frowned.

"Well, you know that little deal I had with the Headmaster?" Mycroft grinned. "Part of it was that I would be made Head Boy this year, which means that… I will have my own private quarters at Hogwarts."

Gregory's eyes widened before he began grinning a little foolishly. "Congratulations!" he chuckled as he leaned in to give Mycroft a gentle kiss.

He pulled back a few seconds later, apparently deep in thought. "That's a shame, though. If you'd told me that sooner I never would have slept with you now. I would have taken my time to make a decision."

Mycroft playfully punched him and they both burst out laughing. Gregory finally turned out the lights and shifted closer to bury his nose into Mycroft's neck.

"I'm so glad we have a place where we don't have to worry about anyone finding out," he yawned.

"Yeah…" Mycroft whispered as Greg closed his eyes, missing the small frown on the Slytherin's face.

* * *

><p>When they came down to breakfast the next morning, Sherlock took one look at them and rolled his eyes. Gregory ignored him and took his seat, wincing a bit as Sherlock loudly snorted.<p>

Mycroft glared at his little brother before leaning close to Greg. "Are you okay?" he whispered in Greg's ear.

"Yeah, don't worry," Greg chuckled, grabbing Mycroft's hand under the counter and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. "I think your little brother might just be jealous."

Mycroft grinned before turning towards Sherlock, his eyebrow raised in mock politeness. "Yes, dear brother. How_ is_ John doing?"

Sherlock gave his brother a piercing glare before striding out of the room. Mycroft let out a light chuckle, bending down a little to kiss Greg.

"You're not going to play matchmaker for him next year, are you?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mycroft frowned.

"Oh, I just thought you might want some… help?" Greg grinned.

Mycroft got up to stand before his boyfriend, leaning into him until Greg's back was against the counter. "I fear I may have rubbed off on you," he smirked.

Gregory raised his hand and grabbed Mycroft's neck, pulling him down until their lips were grazing against each other.

"I quite like it," he grinned, taking Mycroft's lips in a gentle kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so first of all, thanks again to IBegToDreamAndDiffer for her help, she's awesome :)<strong>

**Now about this chapter, I'm sorry if Dumbledore seemed a little OOC. I didn't really care about him in this scene, I was more focused on Mycroft^^ I apologized if it bothered you. And I basically killed Voldemort off cause I had no need for him after this year (besides, he was already dead in 'The One I Need')**

**And now an important announcement: I'm posting another chapter right after this one. _It's a simple bonus OS, but it contains spoilers for 'The One I Need'_.**

**If you haven't read it but want to, then skip the OS and come back after the other story (really), and if you don't want to read the sequel to this story, then knock yourself out^^**

**I really hope you enjoyed this fic and once again, thank you for reading it :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warning: This OS contains spoilers for 'The One I Need' so if you haven't read this story yet, stop now!_**

**I'll just assume that you've read 'The One I Need' because if you haven't, this OS won't make much sense. **

**Basically, do you remember the Ball when Mycroft and Greg come out? This is their side of the story ;)**

**Once again, if you haven't read 'The One I Need' you might want to take a look at it before going any further.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this version of the characters belongs to the BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I didn't make any money writing this.

**A/N:** A round of applause for my Beta, IBegToDreamAndDiffer :) She was a huge help, just go read her stuff it's amazing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>6th year<strong>

"Enter," Mycroft announced as someone knocked on the door.

A sixth year walked in, holding a piece of parchment against his chest. He opened his mouth but Mycroft immediately cut him off.

"Who was it this time?" he asked, voice as cold as ice.

"A certain Miss Patil, sir." When he saw that Mycroft wasn't going to say anything, he added, "She came up to him after their Potions Class and asked-"

"That will be all!" Mycroft snapped.

"Yes, sir," the younger boy answered before walking out of the room, leaving Mycroft alone.

The Slytherin let out a sigh as he felt anger rising in his belly. This had to stop, and it had to stop _now_.

* * *

><p>Everything had been going well; at least that's what Gregory had thought. It's why what Mycroft said was so surprising to the Hufflepuff.<p>

"I want to tell people."

Gregory had never considered himself a coward; in fact he thought he was pretty brave in his own way. However, it's funny to see how a few little words can send a courageous man into a state of terror never experienced before.

"What?" Gregory blinked several times and shook his head. Surely he had just misheard what Mycroft had said, he couldn't possibly have said…

"I want to tell everyone that we're together," the Slytherin stated again.

What surprised Greg most of all was how calm his boyfriend was being. Didn't he understand what kind of reactions telling people would trigger? Mycroft couldn't have seriously considered it or he wouldn't have broached such a sensitive subject so nonchalantly. Gregory was stunned, to say the least.

"Why?" he whispered, completely unable to think of anything else to say.

"We _are_ together, do I need a reason?" Mycroft simply answered with a shrug.

Gregory shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. He just couldn't understand why Mycroft would want them to come out now; it seemed illogical, thus highly unlikely. Deep down the Hufflepuff was still trying to convince himself that this was all a dream. A bad one.

"Well…" Gregory cleared his throat. "Considering the fact that we've been hiding from the _beginning_… yeah, I kind of need a reason."

"Fine," the Slytherin sighed as if he really thought he didn't need to explain himself to Greg. "I'm tired of seeing girls hitting on you. You think I can't see it because I'm never around when it happens, but I _know_. And I want it to stop."

Mycroft's voice was firm and authoritative but it didn't stop Greg from arguing.

"What does it matter? Clearly I'm not interested."

"It doesn't make it any less irritating for me, Greg!" Mycroft snapped suddenly, surprising his boyfriend.

Greg could tell that Mycroft was getting worked up but over what, he had no idea.

"We've been friends for 4 years and nobody even knows, Greg!" Mycroft added.

Gregory clenched his fists, getting tired of being yelled at. "You were the one who _insisted _that we had to hide!"

"And I changed my mind!" Mycroft nearly shouted, raising his hand to rub at his temple. "All right?"

"No, it's not all right, Mycroft," Gregory hissed. "What's gotten into you? I thought you wanted us to hide, why would you want to tell people _now_?"

Gregory had spoken through gritted teeth, feeling anger rise up in his chest. He knew he wasn't mad at Mycroft; if anything, he was mad at himself. What his boyfriend had suggested was scaring him a little and he couldn't find a way to answer without making himself vulnerable.

"We've been together for a year and a half," Mycroft said. "Why is it so surprising that I would want people to know?"

Gregory took a deep breath trying to calm down. He needed to use logic, Mycroft would understand.

"Because you haven't thought this through!"

Mycroft snorted but Gregory didn't stop.

"What will people say?" Greg added. "Do you have _any_ idea what kind of crap we'll have to take? And what for? Just because Sherlock has accepted us doesn't mean that the rest of the school will, Mycroft!"

The Slytherin frowned. "I don't care what people think and you shouldn't either."

"Well, maybe I do care!" Greg snapped, silencing Mycroft. "You don't know what they're like and maybe _you_ can afford to have people protecting you day and night, but _I_ won't have it!"

"So you don't think I could protect you too?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't have to!" Gregory shouted, feeling himself getting angrier with each passing second. "Why would you want to make our lives more complicated than they already are? Why would you want to do that?"

"You're right," Mycroft said through tight lips. He walked towards the door and abruptly opened it. "Why would I want everyone to know that we have found each other? It isn't like it really matters after all so you're absolutely right; if people disapprove we'll just have to hide away for the rest of our lives."

Then Mycroft walked out, leaving Greg to stare in shock for a few seconds before he finally snapped back to reality. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Greg wasn't so stupid as to think that refusing Mycroft's request wouldn't hurt him a little, but he hadn't thought that his boyfriend would care _this_ much.

He rushed into the corridor, quickly catching up to the Slytherin. Mycroft's little speech had left him so confused he'd forgotten what he'd been so angry about.

"Mycroft?" he whispered, resisting the urge to grab his boyfriend's arm to stop him.

"Maybe you should wait until tonight to talk to me again. You wouldn't want another student to find us talking in the corridor, would you?" Mycroft snapped, his voice full of sarcasm.

Gregory let out a sigh and reached out to stop Mycroft.

"Why do you care so much?" Greg asked, his voice considerably softer than before. "Why is it so important to you that everybody should know? I didn't think you would care…"

"Well I do," Mycroft answered. "I want everyone to know that you're with _me_."

"I'm sorry, Mycroft…" the Hufflepuff whispered. "It's just too much to ask…"

Mycroft looked up and Gregory was surprised to see how pained his boyfriend looked. He felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed him in the heart before twisting the knife in his chest. But why couldn't Mycroft understand that what he was asking for was unreasonable? They couldn't just… Gregory heard students coming their way and tensed up immediately.

"Please, Greg…" Mycroft murmured. "For me…"

Gregory swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mycroft. I can't."

And with that, he walked away before anyone could see them. He missed the defeat in Mycroft's eyes and the pain that washed over him before the Slytherin regained control.

A few minutes later Mycroft was walking towards the Great Hall with his little brother.

"I take it that Lestrade refused," Sherlock said, the usual mockery in his voice strangely absent.

"Leave it," Mycroft muttered as they approached the doors.

"Glad to see love is doing you some good," Sherlock sneered.

"You're one to talk. You've lost so much weight I could cut myself shaking your hand."

Sherlock groaned in answer and they both fell silent as they entered the Great Hall. Mycroft noticed John looking at them and sent him his best glare. If Gregory looked at him from the Hufflepuff table, he ignored him.

* * *

><p>Gregory hadn't seen Mycroft for a week since that incident. He had gone to Their Room at least twice a day but had always found it empty. He'd caught a glimpse of Mycroft, once, in the corridor. But his boyfriend had escaped so quickly that Gregory was pretty sure he had found a way to apparate inside the castle.<p>

He was still convinced that refusing to come out had been the most sensible decision to make at the time, he just wasn't sure if it'd been the right one anymore. He had focused on the flaws of Mycroft's plan but now that he thought about it, he had to admit that the idea _was_ appealing. Even if they had Mycroft's quarters when they wanted to be alone, Gregory wanted to be able to talk to Mycroft in public, he wanted to hold his hand in the park, have him come to his Quidditch games without hiding it, and most of all, Gregory wanted to kiss Mycroft on his graduation day.

He couldn't deny that he still felt scared at the prospect of coming out, especially since… Gregory let out a sigh and shook his head. He shouldn't think about this now, Mycroft and he still had a whole year to spend together at Hogwarts, thinking about the future wouldn't do him any good.

Gregory gasped as he heard footsteps in the corridor and backed up against the wall, holding his breath. He had sent Mycroft a message from Sherlock, pretending that his little brother needed to talk about John. Knowing Mycroft as he did, Gregory wasn't surprised to find out that his boyfriend couldn't resist the invitation.

Mycroft opened the door a few seconds later and came into the room. But just as Gregory was about to lock the door to prevent his escape, his boyfriend sighed.

"I know it's you, Greg."

Gregory frowned and turned the lights on. "You knew it was me and you came anyway? I thought you were avoiding me."

"I am," Mycroft answered.

Greg ignored the pang in his chest and cleared his throat. "Then… what are you doing here?"

"I figured it was important. You wouldn't have lied if it wasn't."

"Well, yeah… it is important," Greg sighed, finally closing the door.

He took a step towards Mycroft and, satisfied to see that his boyfriend didn't move away, placed himself right in front of the Slytherin. He looked up to stare at Mycroft.

"Look," he said softly. "I need to know why you care so much about this, Mycroft. I… I don't understand why this matters so much to you…"

"I told you," Mycroft answered in his most neutral voice. "I want people to know that you are _mine_."

"But I _am_ yours," Gregory whispered, his hands coming up to grab Mycroft's face. "I have been for two years now. I know it and you know it, why should it matter if everyone else does too?"

Mycroft looked away and stayed silent.

"Please, Mycroft…" Gregory nearly begged him as his forehead came to rest against Mycroft's. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It doesn't matter," the Slytherin insisted, still not looking at Greg. "You already gave me the answer I was looking for."

Gregory ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair and took a deep breath as Mycroft closed his eyes. He knew he was beginning to sound desperate but he couldn't have cared less. Mycroft was scaring him.

"Please… _please_. Just tell me what you wanted to know… Mycroft?"

When his boyfriend didn't answer, Greg leaned in to peck his lips before leaving kisses along his jaw, his eyebrow, the tip of his nose…

"I just…" Mycroft murmured, stilling Greg's movements. "I would have been honored to go to the Ball with you."

Greg's eyes popped out of his head as he finally understood. "And you thought I would be ashamed to go with _you_?" he asked, the incredulity obvious in his voice.

"You made that quite clear, Greg," Mycroft said softly.

Gregory shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend's face again, forcing Mycroft to look at him this time.

"Listen to me now," he said firmly. "This had nothing to do with being ashamed of you, it… I was just… I just didn't understand why you were doing this…" he finally managed to get out. "I'm not ashamed of being with you, Mycroft; I just didn't think it was worth taking that risk."

"You… _didn't_?" Mycroft asked. "Did you change your mind?"

Gregory looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw a flicker of hope he knew he couldn't crush now. He thought of all they were going to risk and of everything they could gain. He imagined finding Mycroft with a bruised eye at the end of his day. He pictured the two of them lying next to each other by the lake. And then he looked up at Mycroft's face and Greg knew that he really didn't have a choice.

"I _did_ change my mind," Gregory whispered with a smile. "You just took me by surprise the other day; I didn't know how to respond. But yes, of course; I would be honored to go to the Ball with you."

When Mycroft smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him properly, Gregory forgot about what other people would think. He smiled into the kiss and pulled Mycroft in, knowing that he had made the right choice this time.

* * *

><p>Gregory knew that he'd made the right choice, but if his brain had accepted it his stomach hadn't yet. Watching the students coming into the Great Hall, he felt his gut twist with fear. One of his teammates waved at him and Greg swallowed hard. What would they all think of him after tonight?<p>

He knew he shouldn't have cared, but he did. If he had to choose between hiding or keeping Mycroft, of course he would come out. But what was going to happen once Mycroft left? He would be the only openly gay kid in the castle, and for the first time since his first year, he would be alone.

Gregory violently shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking about this now. Mycroft would still be at Hogwarts for a few months and even when he did leave, he would find a way to visit… wouldn't he?

"Is there something wrong?" Mycroft asked, frowning a little.

Gregory turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry, I haven't changed my mind… yet," he gulped.

He could feel Mycroft's eyes focused on him but Greg refused to look back this time. He knew the Slytherin hadn't believed him; he just needed to change the subject.

"I'm gonna talk to John for a minute," Greg announced before clearing his throat.

Mycroft nodded and Gregory took off, closing his eyes. He really wasn't handling the situation well, and now Mycroft was going to think that he'd changed his mind. Greg still wanted to come out, if not for his sake then for Mycroft's. But more than the fear of what people might say about him tonight, Gregory was afraid of what would happen when Mycroft wouldn't be around to support him. He would still have John but if the idiot didn't realize his own feelings for Sherlock until then, Greg wasn't sure how much help he would be.

"Hi," he greeted John and Sarah, voice shaking. He swallowed hard before grabbing the first glass of punch he could lay his hands on.

"Are you all right, Greg?" John asked, frowning. "You seem a bit… tense."

The Hufflepuff downed his glass in one go, getting comfort in the fact that if he drank enough he probably wouldn't remember this evening tomorrow morning.

"No, no, I'm fine," he tried a smile before turning to John's date. "Hello, Sarah. You look lovely."

"Why thank you, Gregory. You look pretty good yourself," she smiled.

Greg forced a chuckle but he knew that if Sarah was fooled, John certainly wasn't.

His laugh turned into a cough as Sarah asked, "Did you come with a date?"

Greg ran a shaky hand through his hair, looking around as if to check that nobody was eavesdropping. "Yeah, sort of…"

John frowned but Professor Dumbledore's voice cut off whatever he'd been about to say. Gregory tensed up even more when the Headmaster declared the Ball open and tried to take deep breaths. He slowly put down his glass and turned around to look at the room.

But when he saw Mycroft approaching him he let out a deep sigh, feeling his body relax somewhat. It was an amazing thing to watch Mycroft passing through the crowd, knowing that he was coming for Greg.

"May I have this dance?" the Slytherin asked, extending his hand to Gregory.

The Hufflepuff swallowed hard and took his boyfriend's hand, feeling warmth rush up his arm and settle inside his chest. Mycroft intertwined their fingers and Greg brushed his thumb on the back of his boyfriend's hand, looking up at his face to give Mycroft a smile.

When Mycroft smiled back Greg knew that it would be okay. Whether people accepted them or not, whether his boyfriend would be there to support him in his last year or not; Greg knew that _this moment_ was worth everything they'd been willing to risk.

Mycroft led him to the dance floor, placing a gentle hand on Greg's waist and giving his fingers a little squeeze. Gregory placed his free hand on Mycroft's shoulder as they started swaying in time with the beat, their eyes locked.

"Any regrets?" Mycroft whispered.

Gregory gave him a bright smile. "None."

Mycroft smiled back and pulled Greg closer to him, joining their waists as they kept dancing slowly. Gregory closed his eyes and rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder, his hand coming down to settle on his boyfriend's back.

Gregory relaxed in his boyfriend's arms, completely oblivious to the rest of the crowd. In this moment he understood how lucky he'd been to help that little boy four years ago. He had met someone he could consider his best friend and had fallen in love with him. He had fallen for the little boy who refused to fight back, for the kid who took him to Hogsmeade for the first time, for the teenage boy who was so insecure he had spied on him because he was jealous.

Gregory had fallen in love with the boy who had threatened the Headmaster when he had thought Greg was in danger and had blackmailed Professor Dumbledore into throwing this Ball for them. But most of all, Gregory had fallen for the man he knew Mycroft would grow up to be and for the couple he knew they would become in the years to come.

And even now, knowing how many problems it could lead to, how many people would certainly try to make them feel guilty and how much pain they'd had to go through to get here; Gregory wouldn't change this for the world. In this instant, Gregory knew he was in the right place, at the right time; and it was worth all the heartache in the world.

They both heard it and tensed up. The silence growing thicker and suddenly, a student clearing his throat. Gregory closed his eyes, preparing for a blow that never came.

"I can't believe those people are allowed-"

When Greg opened his eyes again, the student in question was struggling to open his mouth and Sherlock was smirking in the corner. Gregory looked up at Mycroft and they both grinned before looking at Sherlock and giving him grateful smiles. The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"We'll have to find a way to thank him for that," Gregory chuckled.

"Well, we could always help John realize a thing or two."

"I already have a plan," the Hufflepuff grinned.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "I do like the sound of that."

Gregory's laugh was drowned in the cheers from the crowd as the song ended. Greg's hand came up to the side of Mycroft's face as he leaned in the give him a gentle kiss.

"Another dance?" Greg asked with a smile after they'd broken apart.

"Of course," his boyfriend answered, circling his arms around Greg's waist as the Hufflepuff joined his hands behind Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft bent down to rest his forehead against Greg's, locking their eyes together as they started moving again.

A few minutes later, Greg froze as he heard raised voices coming from a few feet away. He looked around and saw Sherlock talking to a very drunk Ron Weasley as John watched in consternation.

"Mycroft…" he whispered, making his boyfriend look too.

They both stopped when Ron tried to pounce on Sherlock and when John grabbed the redhead by the collar. Greg made a move to interfere but Mycroft held him tight.

"John can handle it," Mycroft explained.

Greg nodded and watched as the Gryffindor let go of Ron, watching Sherlock leave the group with Hermione and joining them on the dance floor. Soon, John and Sarah came to dance too and Gregory relaxed.

"I really need to talk to John, this is getting ridiculous," Greg said.

"You're probably right," Mycroft sighed. "I'll have a little chat with Sherlock too."

"But," Gregory whispered as he ran a hand through Mycroft's hair, "that will have to wait until this dance is over."

Greg grinned a little before pulling Mycroft in and taking his lips in a soft kiss. Mycroft gently stroked his lower back as he kissed back, running his tongue over Greg's lips before pulling away.

"There's no rush," the Slytherin murmured with a smile, pulling Greg even closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Greg rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder, his temple against his boyfriend's as he closed his eyes.

When the song ended, Gregory let out a sigh and gently kissed Mycroft's eyebrow before untangling himself from his boyfriend.

"I'll be right back," Greg whispered before walking towards the bar.

John was alone there, a drink in his hand, and he greeted Greg with a smile.

"I had no idea, Greg. But I'm very happy for you," John said, pulling him into a hug. "Mycroft, though? Really?"

Gregory could see his friend grinning and struggled not to blush.

"Yes, John. He is beautiful."

When he saw John's eyebrows shoot up Greg smirked. "To me he is," he explained.

"Wow. How long has this been going on?"

"Two years," Greg answered, grabbing a drink. "We met in my second year and, well… we got pretty close."

"Why did you hide it when you were friends?" John asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"We weren't really friends, well… we both knew it was something more and we felt a little weird showing it," Greg answered, feeling it was better not to explain the real reason. Besides, it was a bit true; Gregory had known fairly early on that what he and Mycroft had wasn't exactly platonic.

John nodded and Greg took a sip of his drink. Now that John was done asking questions, it was his time to speak.

"This Ball was Mycroft's idea, you know?"

"What?" John frowned. "But… why?"

"Among other reasons," Greg sighed. "Mycroft wanted us to… come out."

"So he _convinced_ Dumbledore to throw a Ball?" John chuckled for a moment before he fully understood what Greg had just said. "Wait. What other reasons?"

Gregory sighed again, knowing he would have to be a little bit more forward than he had intended. "Look, I know what it feels like to have to hide something personal…"

"What are you implying?" John abruptly interrupted.

Greg slowly put his drink back on the table. "I'm just saying that you won't have another Ball like this at Hogwarts. _This_ won't happen again," he gestured around the room. "Are you sure you're dancing with the right person?"

Gregory could tell that John was considering it and he felt a bit relieved to know that his friend wasn't going to lie on principle. Greg knew how John was feeling, even if the Gryffindor was reluctant to admit it. Gregory could remember the Yule Ball in his fourth year and to this day, he still regretted not having had the chance to go with Mycroft.

"I don't know…" John finally answered.

Greg gave him a reassuring smile and nodded before walking away. He knew he couldn't do anything more to help John realize how in love he was with Sherlock, but at least he had helped. Greg joined Mycroft on the dance floor and circled his arms around the Slytherin's waist, standing on his toes to give him a kiss.

"How did it go with Sherlock?" Greg asked.

"As well as one can expect a conversation with his little brother to go," Mycroft replied.

Greg shifted a little so that one of his legs was trapped between Mycroft's and he leaned in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "There's no need to lie to me, Mycroft. I know how much you two love each other."

Even without seeing his face, Gregory could tell that Mycroft was smirking.

"It went well," Mycroft murmured before placing a kiss on Greg's temple.

"Hopefully the both of them will see sense before the year is over," Gregory chuckled.

"Oh, I think we may expect progress soon."

Greg smiled up at him and they both fell silent after that, enjoying each other's warmth and more than happy to focus enough on one another to forget about the outside world; Greg knew it would come crashing down on them soon enough.

But for now, all that mattered was the feeling of Mycroft's body against his own, the softness of his lips when he bent down to kiss him and the knowledge that after everything they'd been through, they could deal with whatever the world would throw at them. And that was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>There, it's really over this time ^^ Thanks again for reading this, I'm really glad that you enjoyed the story :D<strong>

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel to 'The One I Need', nothing sure right now but why not? :)**

**I still haven't decided if it would be post-Hogwarts or if it would take place during Greg's seventh year, what would you prefer?**

**And once again, if you could take a minute to leave me a review it would mean the world to me :)**

**See you soon!**


End file.
